Outcast
by animeloco
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el héroe jamás conociera a su mejor amigo? Aquel que le mostró un camino de grandeza, un camino de infinitas posibilidades, un camino a la felicidad. Hiccup, alguien que no encaja en los estándares de vikingo, marginado en su pueblo y por su pueblo. Alguien que a pesar de todo, tiene mucho que demostrarse a si mismo y a los demás. Incluso brilla en las adversidades.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El paría.**

De nuevo el sonido de gritos de batalla y el olor a madera quemada, el chillar de las ovejas, cabras, yaks, gallinas y de personas llorando sus hogares recién quemados. Afuera era todo un caos y el solo atendía las peticiones de los guerreros que llegaban al taller para afilar y reparar armas por la batalla.

Esta era la segunda vez en la semana que eran saqueados por sus enemigos, no es decir que Berk tuviera muchos enemigos, no, su enemigo mortal siempre ha sido y serán los dragones. Pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba sacar el trabajo de ese momento, tenía más de veinte espadas que acomodar y toda una pila de armaduras para quitarle las abolladuras y soldar aberturas. Apenas sumergió el mazo que tenía en manos en el agua helada, la dejo en la ventana para ver como el guerrero salía corriendo tras un dragón de cuernos torcidos en la cabeza, de dos patas y alas en vez de brazos. Ese era un Monstruos Nightmare, solo los vikingos más valientes y fuertes se enfrentaban a ellos, tenían el mal hábito de incendiar su propio cuerpo.

Apenas se alejó de la ventana vio a su compañero y maestro Gobber cambiar su mano postiza por una espada.

\- Hiccup, me necesitan afuera, no dejes que el fogón se apague y termina de arreglar todo eso…buena suerte.

\- Lo mismo te digo… - Lo vio salir gritando para lanzarse a pelear contra un dragón ancho, de alas cortas, parecido a una abeja – padre.

Su nombre es Hiccup y es el paría de toda la isla, desde chico siempre fue diferente a todos los demás vikingos. No podía levantar cosas pesadas, manejar una espada e incluso a donde iba causaba desastres. Su padre biológico se llama Stoick y es el jefe de todos los vikingos. El problema es que su padre no lo reconocía como tal, prefería dormir en el taller de Gobber que en su propia casa. A la edad de los quince años decidió hacer ese lugar su propia casa.

Gobber al ver esto tomo como tal al chico bajo su brazo para enseñarle el oficio de la herrería, le fue curioso al enorme hombre de cabeza calva, mentón pronunciado, bigote rubio trenzado hasta la cintura, pierna y mano de madera, ver al chico más débil de toda la aldea manejarse tan bien en el taller. A su corta edad ya hacía sus propias espadas, escudos, puntas de flechas y más cosas que ocupaban en la isla.

El chico en ese momento, solo a espaldas del herrero lo llamaba padre, puesto que así lo veía, como un padre. Con mano en el codo miro su nuevo trabajo, avivo más las llamas del fogón y comenzó colocar las espadas en el crisol lleno de carbón ardiente. Tomo una espada y comenzó el martilleo en un yunque hecho a su altura para el trabajo, no tomo mucho tiempo el reparar la espada. La observo bien y fue a dejarla en la ventana de clientes, el dueño la esperaba con ansias, le pago y se retiró. Hizo lo mismo con las otras armas, apenas termino intento cerrar la ventana de servicio, solo que una imagen lo detuvo, era el grupo para apagar incendio de Berk, los vio intentar apagar una casa de madera.

El problema fue que otro dragón lanzo una llamarada haciendo que esta explotara, pero con solo ver la imagen de Astrid Hofferson fue más que suficiente para embelesarlo por unos momentos. Se quitó la imagen de la cabeza pronto, él jamás seria capas de llamar su atención por ningún motivo. La observo alejarse con el grupo conformado por Ingerman Fishlegs, gordito y alto para su edad, pero bonachón; los gemelos Thorston Ruffnut y Tuffnut, en comparación parecían tener la misma musculatura, el problema era que ellos estaban dementes y al final su primo Jorgenson Snotlout, quien le hacia la vida imposible cada vez que podía.

Apenas estaba por cerrar la herrería la chica que conocía apareció en la puerta, estaba más aturdido por verla a ella que al desastre de una torre derrumbarse por un disparo de plasma. Sacudió su cabeza y la hizo pasar.

\- ¿Qué…qué necesitas?

\- Hace unos días deje mi hacha a reparar.

\- A si, Gobber me la dio para trabajar en ella. En un momento te la doy.

\- ¿Tú la reparaste?

\- Solo ayude, al final solo le saque filo, la pulí y le quite algunas imperfecciones con el martillo, es todo.

La tenía colgada con otras hachas, era fácil de localizar ya que el arma tenía un sostén hecho de oro puro en donde se incrustaba el filo y en la punta un rubí. Parecía más de decoración que de uso personal, pero quería que se viera así, esta era su primera arma encargada por alguien. Los padres de la chica, le habían pedido a Gobber que le hicieran una para su hija. En cuanto supo esto, el chico comenzó a diseñar el arma en su libreta de dibujos, al terminar el bosquejo se lo entrego a Gobber, quien sorprendido por el talento del chico, dejo que la hiciera.

El resultado fue un arma de belleza única y con el propósito de ser utilizada en el campo de batalla. Mango de roble blanco con tallados de runas que significaban su nombre y un Deadly Nadder. Simplemente una belleza de arte, los padres amaron el hacha y pensando que fue Gobber quien la hizo le dieron el crédito. Claro está, el grandulón intento darle el crédito a su aprendiz, pero el chico no le dio importancia ya que siempre sería así.

\- Algún día Hiccup, algún día Berk vera lo grande que realmente eres. – Esas palabras siempre las llevaría presente.

Astrid tomo el arma en sus manos, comprobó el peso y luego hizo algunos movimientos al aire. El peso era un poco menor y también veía un filo más intenso que el de antes, antes de decir algo vio un cabello castaño ser partido a la mitad apenas toco el filo del hacha. Miro al chico quien le sonrió y luego se retiró para tomar una armadura y comenzar a quitarle las abolladuras, ella guardo su hacha en la espalda para acercarse una vez más.

\- Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?

\- Déjalo así, es un servicio de la casa.

\- Gracias…este…

\- Hiccup, tú sabrás el porqué de mi nombre, Astrid. – Ella lo vio entero y no tardó mucho en deducir porque le pusieron ese nombre, delgado, sin músculo, más bajo que ella y que tal vez otro chico.

\- Si, bueno ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Por favor, dime una sola persona que no conozca tu nombre en esta isla.

\- Tienes un buen punto ¿Eres solo tú?

\- No, también Gobber quien esta atrás de ti.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Veo que ustedes dos se están llevando bien. – Sorprendida se quitó del camino para ver al corpulento hombre entrar al lugar – Me da gusto.

\- Yo, bueno, solo vine por mi hacha, es todo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Ya te la entrego Hiccup?

\- Si, ya – le mostro el arma y el hombre la observo detenidamente. Definitivamente necesitaba enseñarle cosas nuevas.

\- Muy buen trabajo Hiccup, quedo como cuando la creaste.

\- Esa era la idea.

¿Ese chico creo su hacha? Debía ser una broma, lo vio de nuevo de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente era una broma de mal gusto. Hiccup sintió el escrutinio y decidió regresar a lo suyo.

\- Bueno en tal caso, es todo por hoy, mañana hay junta con el jefe y todos los guerreros debemos de ir. Incluido tu padre Astrid ¿Le pasas el mensaje?

\- Claro que sí.

La vieron irse y Gobber vio a un Hiccup triste una vez más, siempre pasaba cuando alguien lo veía de esa manera, juzgaban a un perdedor no a un chico habilidoso. Le dio las buenas noches y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, el de Hiccup era en el taller, el mismo creo un cuarto donde hacia bosquejos y diseños de armas, a un lado se encontraba una cama en donde siempre dormía. Soñó, como siempre lo hacía, en volar sobre la espalda de un dragón, una locura, pero al fin y al cabo un sueño.

Nuevo día y la cortina que separaba su cuarto del taller se abrió de golpe, su padre entro para ver cómo se tallaba los ojos y luego observaba las paredes tapizadas con diseños y bosquejos de aparatos y armas. No necesitaba verlo para saber que la desilusión estaba en sus ojos, se levantó, camino a un rincón en donde tenía una charola con agua y se limpió el rostro.

\- Hijo, tengo una noticia que darte.

\- Te vas de campaña de nuevo, lo sé. – No se esperaba esa respuesta del muchacho, lo vio con mirada triste y apagada. – Siempre que vas, tienes a la mano tu hacha y espadas enfundadas en la cintura y vienes con tu escudo.

\- Bueno…si…yo…ya sabes, en ese caso te veré de nuevo…quizás.

\- Estaré aquí…quizás. Llévate el escudo que está arriba de la entrada, lo hizo Gobber para ti, el que tienes esta gastado.

\- A si, gracias.

Eso era mentira, el diseño ese escudo pensando en la protección de su padre, lo hizo cuando vio que su escudo estaba por caerse en pedazos. Tomo buena parte de su tiempo libre el crear los remaches, preparar la madera y también el detallado, básicamente el chico puso todo de sí en ese escudo. El problema fue que nadie lo reconocería por ser quien es, su padre sopesaba el escudo y lo examinaba cuidadosamente.

\- ¿Te agrada?

\- Gobber cada vez me sorprende más, aprende mucho de él hijo, para que cambies…eso – Lo señalo completo, lo que hacía falta.

\- Y me señalaste completo.

\- Nos veremos…espero.

Lo vio salir del lugar, termino de prepararse y fue a la ventanilla para abrirla y encender los fogones. Observo a los Vikingos más rudos y fuertes ir en dirección del puerto, básicamente otra campaña para buscar el nido de los dragones, nido que jamás se ha encontrado. Vio llegar a Gobber con una sonrisa en el rostro, algo no le gustaba.

\- Hiccup, vas a entrenar para matar dragones. – Su mundo se cayó en pedazos con esas simples palabras, estaba muerto.

Las rejas se abrieron, dando paso a todos los integrantes de las practicas. Los conformantes eran los gemelos, su primo, Fishlegs y Astrid, Gobber entro un poco después.

\- No hay vuelta atrás, espero llevarme mínimo una cicatriz. - ¿Enserio dijo eso Astrid?

\- Si, algo para comentar a los demás – Los gemelos definitivamente estaban locos.

\- Dolor – Todos voltearon a verlo, un chico flaco y débil cargando como podía un hacha - ¿A quién no le gusta?

\- ¿Quién invito al pescado parlanchín? – Su primo como siempre tan oportuno.

\- No te preocupes Hiccup, lo más seguro es que cuando te vean pensaran que estas más muerto que vivo y pasaran de ti.

\- Gracias por el ánimo, Gobber.

\- No hay de qué. – Todos se pusieron en fila enfrente de cinco puertas de gran tamaño, Gobber se colocó enfrente de ellos con su mano cambiada de madera a un gancho de acero – Muy bien reclutas, en este entrenamiento les cómo combatir y eliminar a un dragón.

"Frente a ustedes están algunos de los dragones conocidos por los vikingos, comenzando por el Gronckle

\- Armadura 20, mandíbula 8 – Dijo Fishlegs algo emocionado a Hiccup

\- Deadly Nadder

\- Velocidad 8, Fuego 18

\- Terrible Terror

\- Veneno 12

\- Hideous Zippleback

\- Sigilo 22

\- Y por último Monstrous Nightmare

\- Fuego 15

\- ¡Puedes callarte! – Le grito Gobber al enorme chico, la verdad se lo agradecía – Bien con esto podemos comenzar.

Tomo a todos por sorpresa, ya tenía la mano en la palanca para abrir la puerta de uno de los dragones.

\- Espera ¿No nos vas a enseñar la teoría primero? – Su primo se veía asustado, que ironía, el aclamaba ser el vikingo más valiente y fuerte de la isla.

\- He…soy del que piensa que es mejor aprender con la práctica.

Bajo la palanca y con eso un Gronckle marrón y furioso salió rugiendo de ira, estaba más que muerto. Todos corrieron en diferentes direcciones intentando esquivar las envistas y mordiscos del dragón

"Rápido ¿Qué es lo primero que un Vikingo tiene que tener a la mano en un ataque de dragón?

\- ¿Veneno 6? – Pregunto Fishlegs escondiéndose de un ataque de lava del dragón

\- No

\- Un escudo

\- Correcto Astrid, todos tomen uno, rápido. – Vio como todos buscaban un escudo lo más rápidamente. - ¿Cuántos tiros tiene un Gronckle?

\- El Gronckle 6 – dijo rápidamente Fishlegs

\- Correcto, uno por cada uno de ustedes. – Vio a los gemelos pelearse por un escudo, hasta que el dragón dio un tiro en el centro del escudo que tenían a la mano – Gemelos fuera

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Hiccup intento agarrar un escudo, pero con el miedo y los nervios no podía meter la mano en el sostén, Gobber le ayudo a colocárselo. Vio a Astrid junto a su primo quien le coqueteaba, la vio girar en el suelo y una bola de fuego dar en el escudo de su primo, el decidió esconderse.

\- Hiccup, sal a pelear. – El mejor se volvió a esconder después de ver como una esfera de fuego golpeo la pared. – Hay una razón más para el escudo, ruido, todos hagan ruido.

Se unió a Fishlegs y Astrid para comenzar a golpear el centro de su escudo, se veía que estaba aturdido y un tanto mareado.

"El ruido hace que el dragón se confunda y se aturda, con eso pueden rodearlo y atacarlo.

\- ¡Está funcionando! – Grito Fishlegs con el escudo en el aire, ese pequeño cambio fue suficiente para dejar que el dragón lanzara otro ataque y darle a su escudo.

\- Fishlegs, fuera.

\- Creó que solo quedamos tú y yo.

\- Nop, solo tú. – Hiccup sin entender vio como Astrid se tiraba al suelo, no pudo evitar que otro disparo callera en su escudo.

Su única defensa salió rodando, intento ir a tomarlo de nuevo, escucho como Gobber grito su nombre, pero fue tarde. El dragón logro acorralarlo en una pared y lo vio abrir su boca, juraba que podía contar todos los colmillos y ver como desde la garganta aparecía un gas verde y la luz del fuego por salir.

Vio un gancho tomar la quijada baja y jalar la mandíbula para que el ataque diera en la pared, vio a Gobber pelear con el dragón que mordía su mano postiza en un intento de liberarse.

\- Ven aquí albóndiga con patas, metete a tu jaula. – Dio un giro y arrojo al dragón a su celda, cerrando la puerta – Ahora recuerden, un dragón siempre, SIEMPRE tira a matar.

La mirada de Gobber era la de un maestro estricto, no la de alguien desaprobándolo. Solo quería ir a su cuarto y olvidar todo. Los dioses definitivamente lo odiaban, no había duda alguna. Vio a Astrid mirarlo con pena, ahora era mejor, verse como un completo idiota enfrente de la chica que te gusta.

No dijo nada, solo se levantó, tomo su hacha y se alejó del lugar escuchando las burlas de todos menos de tres. Al entrar a su cuarto se escondió en la cama y dejo salir las lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro**

Otra práctica más, esta vez con un Nadder de color azul. Todos intentaban esconderse del dragón o intentar evitarlo entre todas las paredes de madera de ese laberinto, estaba siguiendo a Snotlout y Astrid mientras escuchaban las instrucciones de Gobber, quien otra vez estaba fuera de peligro.

\- Los dragones tienen excelentes sentidos, es por eso que cuando peleen contra uno en tierra tienen que buscar su punto siego.

Los gemelos lograron quedar frente al dragón, pero este no los veía, todo debido al cuerno que tenía en su hocico.

\- Por el amor de Thor ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi olor?

\- Apestas, búscate otro punto siego

\- Claro que no, mejor tú busca otro punto ciego. – Ambos se separaron y trabaron los cuernos de sus cascos, estaban viéndose con mala cara, hasta que escucharon el dragón rugir y comenzar a escupir fuego.

\- Punto siego si, punto sordo no tanto.

El dragón volvió a correr por todos lados, rugiendo y saltando entre las paredes hasta llegar a un punto en que no sabía en donde se encontraba, lo único que quería era escapar. Todos parecían querer atacarla o hacerle daño, necesitaba defenderse en ese caso. Escucho un sonido a su espalda, algo pesado cayó al suelo, al girarse encontró a uno de esos Vikingos en el suelo. Comenzó a perseguirlos, no dejaría que la maltrataran más, los vio separarse en dos grupos. Buscaba por todos lados a esos vikingos, pero no veía nadie en los alrededores, fue hasta que giro que vio a una hembra humana y un macho. El macho la aparto y le lanzo lo que parecía ser un mazo, le golpeo el cuerno de su hocico, la aturdió un poco, no se lo perdonaría.

Comenzó a perseguir a los jóvenes vikingos por todos los rincones, hasta que se separaron, la más cercana era la hembra. Por donde pasaba las paredes caían y la chica era escurridiza, decidió saltar sobre una de las paredes para caer cerca de ella. La vio chocar contra el chico que intento levantar el escudo antes, ambos cayeron juntos y por lo que veía la chica intentaba zafarse de el, estaba corriendo en su dirección cuando vio que ella quería su arma de vuelta. Estaba por dar el mordisco, cuando ella quito su hacha con todo y escudo incrustado y se lo impacto en el rostro.

No veía nada, todo era borroso y veía doble, opto por alejarse. Pero alcanzo a ver como el chico, el que parecía ser el más débil era acusado y criticado por algo, una guerra, le cuestionaban de qué lado estaba. Se veía triste, solo, marcado, pobre chico. Quería ayudarlo, pero el gancho de acero de su captor la guío de vuelta a su jaula ¿Cómo se llamaría ese chico? No lo sabía, pero quería conocerlo.

Gobber lo encontró en la forja golpeando una barra de acero al rojo vivo, cuando estuvo plana la coloco alrededor de un escudo de madera, coloco los remaches y al centro su gorro de acero. Tomo pintura y le hizo un dibujo de un dragón escupiendo fuego al cielo, otro escudo bien hecho.

\- Dime lo que opinas.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Lo vio girarse, ojos muertos, sin luz ni vida.

\- Sobre el entrenamiento, sé que no te está yendo bien.

\- Solo confirmamos lo que todos sabíamos, no soy uno de ustedes.

\- Hiccup, claro que eres uno de nosotros.

\- No, no es cierto. Mírame Gobber, soy débil, sin músculos y sin valor alguno. No puedo ni levantar un escudo o una espada, ni siquiera puedo lanzar unas boleadoras.

\- Hiccup, no es eso es…esto… - Otra vez lo señalaron completo, se estaba cansando de eso. – Queremos ayudarte a cambiarlo, lo demás vendrá por tu parte.

\- Gobber, no me des falsas esperanzas, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no se podrá hacer. Todos en la isla me odian y los dragones me ven como si fuera un mondadientes.

\- Hiccup, en algún momento te darás cuenta de cuál es tu rol en esta isla.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme solo con la herrería?

\- Si tú lo decides ¿No quieres ser como tu padre?

\- Yo no puedo ser como mi padre, ni como tú, no puedo ser alguien. Tan solo quiero que me acepten.

Lo vio levantarse e ir a su cuarto, las últimas palabras le hicieron peso, solo un par de días y el chico estaba más que deprimido. Lo veía todos los días hacer su mejor esfuerzo en los entrenamientos, no se quejaba, no se quebraba, pero si se daba cuenta de que no era lo suyo ser un cazador de dragones.

Era definitivo, lo dejaría ser un herrero en el momento que terminara su entrenamiento. Sabía que una vez que algo lo comenzaba no lo dejaba hasta terminarlo. Observo los escudos, todos de diferentes tamaños y pesos, cada uno con el nombre de los chicos en el entrenamiento. Tomo uno de los escudos, era liviano pero resistente, la pintura era de un grupo de dragones volando a la niebla. Por alguna razón sentía que había algo más en ese pintado, lo dejo de vuelta y observo a Hiccup haciendo un prototipo de escudo nuevo, veía los planos de cuerdas, resortes y otras cosas más. Lo dejo seguir con lo suyo, apenas salió se encontró con los chicos del ruedo yendo al Grate Hall.

\- Hiccup, en cuanto termines con eso ven a la torre de vigilancia, haremos una fogata en ese lugar.

\- Claro…más problemas.

Lo dejo en su trabajo y tomo los escudos, el de los dragones voladores le grabo el nombre de su aprendiz y lo dejo a la entrada de su cuarto. Hiccup salió y tomo el escudo, era extraño, había hecho ese dibujo pensando en sí y no en nadie más, noto que los demás escudos no estaban. Miro al suelo pensando que Gobber se los debía haber llevado, puso su escudo en el suelo y continúo con su trabajo.

Apenas llego al lugar su primo le dio un golpe en la nuca y los demás se rieron, fue Gobber quien le dio otro a su primo y así callo a todos, Astrid llego detrás de él.

\- Bien, vamos a contar algunas historias hoy. Historias de batalla contra dragones, para que aprendan un poco de tácticas.

Hiccup se sentó lejos de todos, no escuchaba a nadie ni nada, apenas y ponía atención, solo asaba en la fogata una pieza de pollo y tomaba de su bebida. Ponía más atención a la nada que a otra cosa, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, incluso Gobber se adentró tanto en la historia de cómo perdió su brazo y pierna que no notaba que el chico no le ponía atención en absoluto.

Escuchaba como su primo decía cosas sobre vengar pierna y mano con sus dientes y luego a los gemelos pelearse por un posible tatuaje, un tatuaje…tal vez se haga uno…algún día. Observo la noche, el viento no era fuerte y se acercaban nubes del norte, una tormenta se acercaba. Noto como Gobber decía lo que presentía, hablo de ir por el Zippleback y seguir avanzando hasta llegar al Nightmare.

Eso no le importaba realmente, vio que todos tomaron sus escudos y se retiraron agradecidos con Gobber, otro trabajo pensando que fue Gobber. Tomo su escudo pero observo a Astrid mirar su escudo detenidamente, quería preguntarle que le parecía, pero ella simplemente lo tomo y se alejó, otra oportunidad de hablarle perdida. Gobber se sentó a su lado mirando al horizonte y masticando su comida con la tenaza de acero que tenía por mano.

\- ¿Tan patético me veo, como para que las cosas que hago crean que fueron hechas por otros?

\- Yo sé que no quieres su admiración, sino su aceptación.

\- ¿Qué hago mal?

\- Nada, no haces nada mal. Solo te juzgan por cómo te vez, tu sabes eso.

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando crezca Gobber? ¿Seguiré igual que ahora?

\- No lo sé hijo, tendrás que descubrir eso por tu cuenta. Te hago un trato.

\- ¿Qué trato?

\- Termina el entrenamiento sin morir o salir herido y ten ensañare más cosas sobre la herrería.

\- Gobber, eso ya me lo enseñaste.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde que tenía 8, soy tu ayudante, es más que tiempo suficiente para aprender todo sobre el oficio.

\- Siete años bajo mi tutela, en ese caso te daré los títulos oficiales, una vez termines el entrenamiento ¿Quién sabe y tal vez crees armas para el combate contra dragones?

\- Si, quien sabe.

\- ¿Cómo vas con las chicas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que si hay alguien en quien pensar todos los días.

\- Si, pero jamás se fijara en mí, de hecho, creo que ninguna chica se fijaría en mí.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Claro que no.

\- Claro que sí.

\- Claro que no.

\- Gobber mírame, no tengo aspecto Vikingo, sino más bien, de un fideo caminante.

\- Veras que si, en eso nadie tiene terreno, ni siquiera tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre?

\- ¿Sabes cómo se conocieron tus padres?

\- No, papá nunca habla sobre mamá.

Al gigantón no le sorprendía eso, cuando su esposa desapareció de su vida, Stoick se volvió alguien distante, duro y frío. Le sonrió al chico que estaba a su lado, comenzó a relatar historias sobre el pasado y sobre su madre, ya que el chico nunca conoció a su madre y ahora que lo pensaba, eran tan parecidos que se preguntaba si su amiga había vuelto en forma de chico.

Era de mañana y estaba nublado, salió a tomar madera, hierbas y otros materiales para encender el fogón y el crisol. Al caminar por el bosque escucho gritos, gruñidos y también algo chocar contra madera, llamado por la atención se acercó al sonido. No se sorprendió de ver a Astrid practicar, sino de cómo tenía sus manos en ese momento. Todas llenas de cortes y raspones, se notaba que ella se esforzaba en ser la mejor guerrera de todas, es algo que siempre pensó que ella lo lograría sin dificultad alguna.

Se estaba por retirar cuando un pequeño crujido se escuchó a su espalda, apenas dio un paso el hacha se incrusto en el tronco del árbol más cercano. Por inercia y miedo tiro las cosas y salió corriendo del lugar, escuchaba los gritos de Astrid de detenerse, por alguna razón pensó que si lo hacía acabaría como el árbol de prácticas, roto y desfigurado.

Aumento la velocidad y se metió entre algunos arbustos, vio a Astrid alejarse con su hacha en mano, tenía que irse de ese lugar. Apenas se dio vuelta se golpeó la cara contra algo duro y suave a la vez, seco, escamoso y… ¿escamoso? Al elevar la mirada al cielo vio un dragón, un dragón negro, ojos verdes y por lo visto molesto. Era oficial, moriría joven y sin conocer el amor de su vida. Dio pasos cortos y calculados, no quería que la criatura lo atacara. Apenas piso una rama el dragón saco un potente rugido que a cualquiera haría hacerlo morirse de miedo, no había de otra tenía que correr.

Apenas se dio la vuelta el dragón comenzó a perseguirlo por tierra, esquivaba los disparos, disparos de un color purpura y otros azules ¿Sería el dragón que creía que era? No podía ser, jamás habían visto uno y resulta ser que lo estaba persiguiendo para matarlo. Otro grito, uno de una vikinga, no se detuvo, apenas Astrid apareció la tomo de la mano para jalarla, no contaba que ella de un solo movimiento lo jalaría a él para tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¿Hiccup?

\- ¡Corre!

\- ¿Qué corra? ¿De qué?

\- ¡De eso! – al girarse se encontró con el disparo destrozando un árbol cercano, era el mismo dragón.

\- Tienes razón, corre ¡Corre!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo sin importarles a donde ir, solo querían alejarse lo más pronto posible de su reptil atacante. Hiccup vio una cueva entre dos árboles y una roca, necesitaban esconderse a como der lugar. Tomo a la chica de la muñeca y con el impulso que tenía logro hacerla cambiar de dirección, la metió a las rocas y el seguido de ella. Entre la oscuridad y ocultos gracias a los árboles, el dragón los paso de largo, podían escuchar sus respiraciones rápidas y fuertes, todas por la adrenalina y la carrera por su vida.

Quería salir a comprobar que el peligro había pasado, pero algo pesado cayó sobre la roca que los cubría. Escucharon el sonido de las fosas nasales buscar el olor de la presa, escucharon como gruñía en señal de su fracaso y también como desplegaba sus alas negras como la noche, fue un rugido y luego el inconfundible sonido de la criatura alejarse volando. Escuchaban sus corazones latir fuertemente, corrían al mismo ritmo y tiempo, necesitaban aire. Hiccup hizo señal de no hacer ruido, saco su rostro un poco para mirar el cielo y la tierra, no había nada ni nadie.

Astrid salió en cuanto vio a Hiccup darle señal de que todo estaba en orden, con hacha en mano y en guardia se acercó al chico quien se dejó caer al suelo y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Bajo el hacha y se sentó a su lado para darle un golpe al hombro.

\- ¿Eso porque fue? – dijo frotando su hombro.

\- Eso por asustarme y hacerme creer que eras un dragón al principio.

\- Pero esa no era mi atención yo solo… - Un beso, no, no lo imaginaba, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y eso?

\- Por, ayudarme a escapar de un dragón. – Lo haría con gusto las veces que fueran necesarias, si con eso obtenía otro beso de ella.

La vio levantarse e intentar irse, pero al intentar tomar su arma vio como la soltaba para mirarse las palmas de las manos. Recordó que tenía cortes y raspones por su práctica, cargo como pudo el hacha y la tomo de nuevo de la mano.

\- Sígueme – No pudo protestar ni decir nada, el chico la estaba jalando para hacerla caminar, en cierto punto la soltó, pero no su arma.

\- A dónde vamos.

\- No vamos, buscamos.

\- ¿Y que buscamos?

\- Eso – En una rama se encontraba un panal de abejas.

\- Un panal ¿Para qué? – Lo vio tomar una roca cercana y arrojarla al soporte que la colgaba de la rama, al caer las abejas salieron por todos lados. - ¿Estás loco?

La hizo correr de nuevo hasta un pequeño lago, ambos entraron al agua y aguantaron la respiración unos minutos, al salir las abejas se habían retirado. Estaba por golpearlo pero lo vio alejarse nuevamente en dirección del panal caído. Al llegar lo vio tomar los paneles de cera y colocarlos sobre hojas de palmera para envolverlas, al terminar se acercó a ella y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera. Aún tenía su hacha en manos, estaba forzada a seguirlo.

Al llegar donde entrenaba lo vio tomar una bolsa de tela y sacar un hacha de mano para la madera, metió la miel y luego varios trozos de tela, le indico que se sentara en una roca cercana mientras con su cuchillo cortaba tiras de tela largas. Lo vio ir a un tronco tirado y arranco con los golpes del hacha una rama para convertirla en una vara corta, el resto lo metió en su bolsa para otras cosas. Lo vio ir a una telaraña y con la vara comenzar a hacer una bola en la punta, alejo a las arañas cercanas y con todas las cosas se acercó a donde estaba ella.

Se puso nerviosa al ver el cuchillo casi sin filo que saco de su cintura, se le quito el sentimiento y lo remplazo por curiosidad. Lo veía tomar los paneles de cera, para con el cuchillo, comenzar a extraer la miel y colocarla en recipientes hechos con las hojas en las que los envolvió. Tomo una de las manos y ella la retiro inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Curarte tus heridas.

\- No lo necesito.

\- No puedes sujetar tu hacha ¿Cómo pelearas en el ruedo si no puedes sostenerla?

Eso la desarmo, se miró las manos llenas de raspones, piel levantada y sangre. Le dolían era cierto, pero no dejaría que nadie la tocara. Hiccup la miraba expectante con su mano esperando a que le diera la suya, no se las pensaba dar, pero el tan solo ver esa mirada expectante y tranquila la hizo rendirse. Apenas tomo una de sus manos lo vio hundir un poco de telaraña en la miel y luego frotarla en los cortes, al final le coloco, de forma expandida, la telaraña en su palma. Con un pedazo de tela le vendo la mano, en la última parte de la tira hizo un corte en medio para pasar los dos extremos alrededor de la muñeca y terminar con un amarre.

Se miró la mano, no sabía que el chico supiera este tipo de cosas. Lo vio hacer lo mismo con su otra mano, era extraño, desde que recordaba lo veía cazando trolls, duendes o quien sabe que otras cosas más. Jamás se estaba quieto y siempre se metía en problemas, no podía hacer nada de lo de un guerrero. Las hachas le pesaban, los mazos ni hablar; lo tiraban, no sabía cómo utilizar una espada.

Pero ahora lo veía curar sus manos, una vez termino tomo sus manos, esto lo sorprendió. Le indico que no se moviera, quería ver esas manos. No eran de guerrero, pero si eran duras, con callos y un poco ásperas; veía las ampollas hechas por el calor y el intenso golpeteo del martillo. Eran manos de un trabajador, también las sentía cándidas y al mismo tiempo suaves.

\- ¿No me vas a golpear como antes?

\- ¿Por qué? – Se veía nervioso, soltó sus manos y se levantó para guardar las cosas, su espalda era un poco ancha, no mucho, lo suficiente para demostrar su trabajo en la herrería

\- Siempre que te toca Snotlout, Fishlegs o Tuffnut los golpeas. Por contactos como este, por eso mi pregunta.

\- Bueno, eso es porque en esta ocasión lo hacías para ayudarme, no para intentar llamar mi atención.

\- Bueno…si, después de todo quien no se fijaría en ti.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, es que…rayos…es que…tu…bueno yo…linda…yo…tu sabes…yo…

\- Hiccup, tranquilo, respira. – Lo veía hiperventilar ¿Tantos eran sus nervios y flaqueza al estar cerca de alguien? Ahora entendía porque se apartaba de todos.

\- Si, yo…creo que necesito un poco de aire. – No sabía cómo decirle que se fijaban en ella por ser la chica más linda de Berk y también la mejor guerrera. Apenas recupero el aire la miro de nuevo, se rasco su brazo derecho y fue a tomar sus cosas.

\- Hiccup, eres alguien interesante – Eso no se lo esperaba, de la impresión casi deja caer sus cosas, hizo todo un circo para evitar que se cayeran.

\- ¿Interesante?

\- Si, algo así…bueno…hasta luego.

La vio alejarse de nuevo a la aldea, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en evitar que su corazón saliera del pecho…esto era un gran paso y un gran cambio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Corazones destrozados.**

Una semana paso desde el encuentro con aquel dragón de color negro, apenas llego a su cuarto comenzó a dibujar esa criatura de memoria. Gobber estaba asombrado por el dibujo del dragón al preguntar sobre esa criatura solo obtuvo una respuesta de su protegido, Night Fury.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No fui el único, Astrid también lo vio.

\- ¿Astrid? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, cuando fui a recoger madera y algo de metal de las cuevas me encontré con ella. Después por algunos sucesos el dragón termino persiguiéndonos.

\- No sé si creerte, tu imaginación es tan grande que lo debiste de haber inventado.

\- No Gobber, esto no lo invente por favor, créeme. – Se veía desesperado, bajo la mirada y luego el grandulón observo las paredes del cuarto tapizadas de bosquejos y maquinarias, sabía que el chico dibujaba todo lo nuevo que veía o se imaginaba.

\- Hiccup, hasta no ver no puedo creer, lo siento.

Eso derrumbo al chico, su mejor amigo no le creía y lo más seguro es que Astrid se guardara el secreto. Lo que quedo de la semana fue en el ruedo, donde curiosamente los dragones lo evitaban, como si sintieran lastima por él. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y luego en un mes, los barcos regresaron, escucho a todos los aldeanos ir a los muelles, también lo hizo.

Resulto ser que un solo Drakkar regreso de esa empresa, vio a su padre salir con ayuda de Gobber del estropeado navío y luego dirigirse a su casa. No quería verlo, no quería ver de nuevo esos ojos llenos de desilusión y fracaso. Se retiró al taller con ojos tristes y bajos, en el camino se encontró a Astrid, pero solo fue un movimiento de mano y paso de ella.

Extrañada lo vio alejarse, pensaba que lo vería ir a ver a su padre, pero por lo visto se equivocó. Lo vio apagado y triste, no la miro siquiera. El chico parecía un Draugr, un muerto viviente, extrañada continuo su camino, no sabía que desde ese día en adelante el chico tendría un destino parecido al del Draugr.

No supo cómo llego a su cuarto pero hay estaba, sentado en su escritorio viendo como su dedo aventaba su lápiz, pero la verdad es que estaba viendo a la nada. Fue hasta que escucho las voces de Gobber y su padre entrar al taller.

\- Te lo digo Stoick, Hiccup no está hecho para cazar dragones, está hecho para esto, para la herrería o tal vez para otras cosas, pero no para matar dragones.

\- Es un Haddock, está hecho para eso y para más. Sera el futuro líder de la isla de Berk y es necesario que sepa cómo matar un dragón, Gobber, tiene que hacerlo.

\- El chico no está para eso, todo el tiempo que lo he visto entrenar en el ruedo lo he visto fallar una y otra vez, no es lo suyo. Incluso los dragones aprendieron a ignorarlo porque no ven una amenaza en él, Stoick te lo pido, no lo hagas participar en la última prueba.

\- Gobber, tu sabes muy bien que desde niño era diferente, esta es su oportunidad de demostrar que es todo un vikingo, como nosotros.

\- Y si no lo logra ¿Qué aras? ¿Lo desterraras? ¿Le quitaras tus apellidos? El muchacho no está hecho para combates.

\- Lo estará, por eso lo metimos al ruedo, para que aprendiera.

\- Te lo aseguro Stoick, te aseguro que no está hecho para pelear, déjalo ser lo que él quiera.

\- Yo lo sé, pero tiene que aprender Gobber, tiene que aprender a ser como todos, tiene que ser un vikingo.

Una vez más su padre no lo reconocía por lo que era, decidió que era mejor retirarse a dormir, mañana sería el día en que se decidiría quien mataría al dragón y estaba seguro que sería Astrid la elegida. Se alegraba por ella, de eso no había duda, pero se entristecía por sí mismo, puesto que nadie aparte de Gobber lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Se acostó en la cama y escucho a los adultos continuar discutiendo, se dejó llevar por las voces y los susurros, al final quedo completamente dormido. Soñaba con estar montado en un dragón, salvar a su isla y ser considerado un gran jefe de la misma. Soñó con un padre orgulloso de sus actos y en quien se convirtió, soñó con amigos leales y amables. Soñó con una escuela de dragones y tener todos los conocimientos para entrenar jinetes. Soñó con una familia reunida y feliz, pero soñó con tener una novia, crecer con ella, casarse y tener hijos. Soñó con su felicidad, felicidad que en este momento no tenía, que en este momento le era prohibida.

El día había llegado, todos estaban escondiéndose detrás de las paredes de madera, buscando como acercarse al Nadder para atacarlo. Estaba en una esquina con su escudo entre las manos, nuevamente el dragón lo ignoraba ¿tan poca cosa era incluso para los dragones?

Veía a todos intentar atacar al dragón, pero este siempre los alejaba con sus espinas de la cola, golpes de cola o un ataque de fuego, al final solo quedaban Astrid y el para atacar al dragón. Observo a su padre, pero este al verle solo negó, era definitivo, era el peor vikingo de toda la historia de Berk. Era mejor retirarse para no avergonzar más a su padre, dejo caer escudo y hacha de madera para darse la vuelta.

De pronto todo estaba en silencio, nadie hacia ruido e incluso parecía que nadie respiraba, miro a todos lados, incluso su padre lo miraba de manera preocupada, algo andaba mal. Fue hasta que sintió el aire en su nuca que supo que ocurría, al girar se encontró con un par de ojos amarillos observándolo, era el Nadder del ruedo.

Asustado intento escapar pero el dragón con su cabeza lo regresaba a su lugar, no entendía que ocurría o el porqué, solo quería irse del lugar. Observo a Astrid comenzar a acercarse al dragón por detrás, vio algo de preocupación ¿Sería por él? No lo creía ¿Por qué se fijaría en un enclenque como él?

El dragón lo olfateaba intentando grabar ese olor, escucho el sonido del escudo caer al suelo justo cuando estaba por morder al cachorro arrogante del grupo. Apenas se distrajo el cachorro escapo, pero ella quería saber porque el muchacho se alejaba ¿Por qué se retiraba? ¿Sería porque no le hacían caso? Pensaba que si se alejaban del chico los demás humanos no lo molestarían más para que demostrara fuerza ante las hembras.

Pero no parecía ser así, de hecho las hembras lo rechazaban y de forma cruel. Todos los dragones notaron que era diferente, pero no sabían porque, intentaba descubrir que era esa diferencia, pero no la encontraba. Tocaba su mano con su hocico, parecía ser que los demás humanos jamás habían visto a un dragón pedir que fuera acicalado por otro, incluso este cachorro mostraba lo mismo, pero la entendió.

Apenas coloco la mano esta se dejó acariciar, parecía gustarle mucho al dragón, noto que todos comenzaron poner su atención en lo que hacía. También que Astrid se acercaba con hacha en alto para dar el mortífero ataque, estaba tan ausente pensando en que hacer para evitar eso, que no se fijó en qué punto del cuello del dragón presiono para que este callera al suelo ronroneando cual gato de puro placer.

Astrid parecía sorprendida, el mostraba el mismo sentimiento y los aldeanos también ¿Qué había hecho?

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- No lo sé, solo lo acaricie y luego…esto. – Intento tocar al dragón pero Gobber lo aparto para cargar al dragón.

\- Hiccup, espera aquí, meteré a este dragón a su jaula y luego platicaremos.

\- Si.

\- Mientras, espera a ver el veredicto de la anciana.

\- De acuerdo.

No fue sorpresa, fue Astrid la elegida, aunque pidió audiencia con el chico. Astrid parecía estar extasiada de alegría. La vio tomar su hacha y luego salir del ruedo, apenas ella salió entraron su padre y la anciana, Gobber ya había colocado al dragón en su jaula y ahora estaba a su espalda.

\- Hiccup, la anciana quiere preguntarte algo. – El golpe en el casco fue sonoro, incluso se llevó las manos al lugar del golpe - ¿Por qué fue eso?

La anciana garabateo algo en el suelo con su bastón largo, Hiccup no lo entendía pero parecía ser que Gobber sí.

\- Dice que no le digas anciana, se llama Gothi y que para la próxima que la llames así, te grabara en ojo…perdón corrijo en el trasero su nombre con un hierro ardiendo.

\- De…acuerdo, lo siento.

\- Esto es extraño. – Fue lo único que dijo Gobber, parecía entender la escritura de Gothi - ¿Qué quiere saber ella de ti?

La anciana comenzó a escribir en el suelo nuevamente con su bastón. Antes de que alguien pudiera traducirle Hiccup ya estaba contestando la pregunta.

\- "¿Qué hiciste con el dragón?"

\- No lo sé, estaba delante de mí y parecía que quería que lo acariciaran y eso hice.

\- "¿Le entendiste?"

\- No, solo intuí que quería eso por como tocaba mi mano con su hocico.

\- Le entendiste – De alguna manera su padre parecía molesto - ¿Entiendes a los dragones?

\- No, solo tocaba mi mano y deduje que quería que lo acariciara, eso es todo. – Estaba molesto, no necesitaba un intérprete para eso, esto no iba a acabar bien.

\- "A callar, la que hace las preguntas y deducciones aquí soy yo." – Después de escribir y que Gobber tradujera, lo golpeo con su bastón en el abdomen.

\- Está bien, pero tú y yo platicaremos muchacho. – Que Odin lo proteja.

\- "Dejando al bruto de tu padre a un lado ¿Qué hiciste para que callera de esa manera?"

\- No lo sé, vi a Astrid venir corriendo con el hacha en alto, no dejaba de acariciar al dragón y luego cayó al suelo de esa manera. Juro que no sé qué hice para que pasara eso.

Pero la mente de su padre era otra, estaba comenzando a crear su propia teoría de todo lo ocurrido y el suceso actual parecía ser la prueba necesaria para lo que pensaba.

\- "Te he estado observando muchacho, parece ser que los dragones te tienen algo de afecto."

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- "Tú no tienes músculos, no tienes la fuerza de un guerrero o incluso su postura. Cualquiera que te vea pensaría que solo eres un muerto de hambre."

\- Gracias por recordarme mi triste realidad.

\- "Pero tienes cerebro, lo que muchos les hace falta".

\- Oye eso ofende a la mayoría. – La anciana rio ante la reacción de Gobber pero siguió mirando al chico.

\- "Comprendes mi letra sin necesidad de haberla visto antes, no muchos lo hacen, de hecho, eres el único que lo ha logrado."

\- Esta Gobber que te entiende.

\- "Después de una gran cantidad de lecciones, chico necesito saber algo".

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- "¿Entiendes a los dragones?"

\- Creo…no…yo…

\- "Te he visto, no te atacan y te evitan, pero saben que no les aras daño, te tienen confianza. Necesito saber si les entiendes".

\- No, no les entiendo.

\- "Es una lástima."

\- ¿Por qué?

\- "Sería una gran ayuda si les entendieras, saber más de ellos, estudiarlos y así aprender de ellos."

\- ¿Eso de que serviría? – Un golpe en la cabeza de Stoick fue suficiente para hacerle entender su punto – Nuevas estrategias, claro.

\- Pero, no les entiendo, solo adivino que es lo que más o menos me quieren decir.

\- "Explícate"

\- He notado que cuando el Nadder está por atacar sus cuernos bajan hasta tocar la espalda, o si esta solo en alerta solo libera un poco sus alas, se agacha un poco y su cola esta tensa.

\- "Sabes interpretarlos, interesante. Muchacho, quiero que dejes de entrenar para matar dragones".

\- ¿Qué? ¿Gobber que dice? – Tanto maestro como aprendiz miraban a la anciana como si tuviera dos cabezas, no sabían cómo explicarle a Stoick que Hiccup ya no sería un cazador.

\- Bueno, Stoick, hay mamá.

\- Gobber.

\- Básicamente, Hiccup debe dejar el entrenamiento, no lo quiere como cazador.

Golpe duro, lo veía en los ojos de su padre, otra decepción más para el hombre. Hiccup bajo la mirada y la anciana vio la tristeza en sus ojos, miro al padre y lo consternado de Gobber. Decidió darle un nuevo propósito al chico, tal vez no era candidato para ser guerrero, pero lo había visto trabajar en la forja, tenía talento para eso y por lo que vio para más.

\- "Hiccup será de ahora en adelante el ayudante de Gobber en cualquier cosa, de vez en cuando yo te llamare para que me ayudes. Tienes una mente única, me gustaría ver tu crecimiento."

\- Si, señora. – Estaba triste, pero era lo mejor para este chico.

Se despidió de los tres y se dirigió a su casa, necesitaba mucho en que pensar. Pero para Stoick y Gobber todo era diferente, veían al chico inclinado, casi al borde del llanto. Gobber sabía lo mucho que Hiccup quería demostrarle a su padre su valía, pero como siempre, parecía que Loki era quien le mostraba una oportunidad engañosa.

Dejo a padre e hijos solos, ahora necesitaba arreglar las cosas para Hiccup en su taller. Ese cuarto ahora sería su cuarto permanente, lo sentía de esa manera.

Ambos no decían nada, Hiccup no quería ver a su padre, ni siquiera quería estar cerca de el en estos momentos. Sin decir palabra, se levantó, sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y comenzó a alejarse.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Esa pregunta lo detuvo, mirada al suelo, encorvado y decaído.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo, puedes entender a los dragones?

\- Jamás les he entendido.

\- Eso no es cierto, tu les…

\- ¡Jamás les he entendido! – Era la primera vez que le elevaba la voz, no sabía cómo tomarse eso. – Solo los he observado y he visto ciertas cosas, pero no hablo con ellos, no los comprendo, no les entiendo…yo solo…yo solo no…

Lágrimas, por fin salieron de sus ojos. Venían desde su corazón lastimado y torturado por el tiempo en que su padre lo alejaba. Stoick solo podía tomar una decisión, el chico no era guerrero y desde un principio era todo lo contrario a un vikingo.

\- No tengo de otra, lo siento mucho Hiccup.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- En vista de que no puedes cargar el apellido Haddok…he decidido…re…

\- No lo digas, yo entiendo por mi propia cuenta.

\- Lo siento mucho, yo…ya no sé qué hacer contigo, si te llevo a pescar o a cazar, te pones a buscar trolls, duendes o yo que sé más. No puedes llevar un hacha o caminar como uno de los nuestros…no eres un Haddock, los siento mucho.

\- Yo…me retiro…jefe.

Corazones rotos, lazo destrozado, padre e hijo ya no eran. El chico no corrió, solo camino, camino sin saber a dónde ir, varias personas lo vieron pasar, pero ninguna se atrevía a preguntarle que le ocurría. Antes de saber cómo o el porqué, ya se encontraba en su casa, subió a su cuarto y comenzó a guardar ropa, algunos materiales de dibujo y un pequeño dragón de tela, único recuerdo de su madre.

Apenas dio un paso fuera de la casa su padre se encontraba frente suyo, ambos no sabían que decir. Stoick tenía algunas palabras, pero estas se agolpaban en su garganta y no querían salir. Lo vio bajar nuevamente la mirada, elevo su mano para intentar tocarlo, pero dudo y la bajo.

\- Bueno, bue…buena suerte, hijo.

\- Gracias…jefe.

No hubo padre, no un "sí señor", solo un jefe. Lo vio bajar la colina, quería seguirlo y decirle otras cosas, pero ya no era su hijo, ya no era un Haddock. Al entrar a la casa la sintió solitaria, vacía y sin alegría, una vez más se encontraba solo por sus decisiones y acciones.

Trastabillo apenas dio un paso, logro mantener la postura y así llegar a la mesa del comedor. Sobre la meza vio un escudo y una espada, ambos grabados con sus nombre y el escudo de la familia, era toda una obra de arte en todo sentido, cada grabación, detalle del escudo sobre el metal, era un deleite a la vista. Debería agradecerle a Gobber por estos objetos, pero sentía que no era a él a quien tenía que agradecerle, eso era lo que sentía y por alguna razón le llegaba a su mente su hijo o más bien su ex hijo.

Se dejó desplomar en la silla, mirar al techo y luego sus sentimientos lo traicionaron, lagrimas se perdían en su espesa y cobriza barba, lagrimas que mejor dejo secar.

Apenas lo vio entrar al taller intento platicar con él, pero lo vio en estado muerto, sus ojos no tenían luz y también su cuerpo estaba flácido, parecía un muerto viviente, frente suyo solo había una carcasa de su ayudante.

El chico entro a su cuarto, al seguirlo lo encontró sentado en su cama, con las manos entrelazadas, parecía que oraba. Lo vio dejar un figura de Thor sobre la cabecera de su cama y luego comenzó a sacar varias cosas de debajo de su cama.

Papel, lápiz y la cuchilla que utilizaba para sacar filo a su carbón para dibujar, lo vio tomar el papel y luego trazar líneas, sabía que esa una de sus formas de lidiar contra la tristeza. Siempre dibujaba para tranquilizarse, el problema era, que esta vez no se solucionaría con solo dibujar.

Apenas se sentó en la cama este dejo el papel y su carbón, lo veía que no decía nada o hacía algo, al final escucho los sollozos del chico y un ¿Por qué? Muy débil. Gobber solo coloco su mano derecha sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Ese día el taller permaneció cerrado para toda la isla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Herida.**

La noticia duro poco en el anonimato, al día siguiente toda la isla estaba enterada de la decisión de Stoick, ahora toda la generación de Hiccup lo molestaba más que antes, en especial su primo, que cada vez que lo veía no dejaba de empujarlo, golpearlo o burlarse de su suerte.

Solo Astrid mostraba indiferencia ante algo como eso, más que nada por lastima. Pero ella tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, era el día de la prueba final, el día en que ella podría ser ascendida a skaldmaer, una mujer guerrera.

Había ido a buscar a Gobber unos momentos antes de la prueba para que afilara su hacha y le quitara las abolladuras de su armadura, lamentablemente no se encontraba, estaba por irse cuando Hiccup la vio.

\- Deja tus cosas, en un momento las reviso.

\- No, gracias, creo que mejor lo intento así.

\- ¿Lo dices porque ya no soy un miembro de las familias principales?

\- No…yo…bueno…

\- Déjalo, no tiene caso ¿Quién quiere que un paría revise sus cosas?

\- De acuerdo, toma – Le estiro su hacha y este la tomo con una sonrisa, lo vio irse a la piedra para afilar mientras le daba vueltas al taller, en unos segundos había accionado el mecanismo y comenzó su labor. – Parece que lo estas tomando bien.

Lo vio separar el filo y luego volverlo a colocar, las chispas caían al suelo de piedra mientras el hacha comenzaba a tener su filo, separo y giro el arma para darle el filo a la otra parte, solo unos minutos y paso a la otra parte. Una vez terminada la tarea la remojo un poco y comenzó con un cuero a quitarle la rebaba del filo. No volteaba a verla, estaba concentrado en su trabajo por completo, dejo el arma a un lado y fue por la pechera de la armadura, vaya que estaba aboyada.

\- ¿Te peleaste con un trol o algo?

\- No, solo un entrenamiento para el gran día.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que lo aras bien, eres la vikinga más fuerte de nuestra generación.

\- Eso es pero, estoy nerviosa realmente.

\- ¿Nerviosa? ¿Astrid Hofferson?

\- Si, no es algo de mí, pero es la verdad. Peleare a muerte con un Monstrous Nightmare, es de estar nerviosa realmente.

\- Si, cada vez que se enojan o se sienten desesperados se prenden fuego y son muy flexibles.

\- Si, son realmente de temer.

\- Están listas.

\- Gracias – Tomo las cosas y las contemplo, habían quedado como nuevas o hasta incluso un poco mejor, noto ciertas partes donde antes había grietas, ahora estaban reparadas. – Increíble, hiciste un gran trabajo.

\- Bueno, es lo único que puedo hacer, ya que no sirvo para otras cosas.

Lo vio tomar una piedra y luego su cuchillo para encender una pequeña cantidad de hojas cecas, las coloco dentro del fogón y luego darle aire, el fuego tardo un poco en avivar el carbón, carbón que ayudo a encender el crisol. Le sorprendió ver lo rápido que se movía en el taller, pareciera que lo hacía casi sin ver, señal de que conocía el lugar a la perfección.

Lo vio tomar una gran cantidad de hierro, acero, cobre y oro para acomodarlos en una pala de acero, misma que metió dentro del fogón, mientras sujetaba la pala con una mano, comenzó a introducir aire con un soplador al fogón con la otra libre. Movió la pala unas pocas veces y luego la retiro para ponerla sobre el yunque a su medida, tomo mazo en mano y comenzó a golpear lo que parecía ser una barra al rojo vivo.

Los martilleos eran intensos a cada momento, después de un unos cuantos tomo la barra y la metió de nuevo al fogón para repetir el proceso nuevamente un par de veces, todo esto hasta tener una hoja larga y semi delgada. Con una pinza tomo el material y con el martillo comenzó a golpear uno de los extremos hasta lograr una línea de no más de 30 cm de largo. Fue hasta que lo vio comenzar a golpear las horillas de la lámina que entendió que era lo que estaba creando, era una espada de doble filo de no más de 40 cm de largo, desde la punta hasta el comienzo de la base, con el pico de la inserción de 30 cm.

Una vez término, introdujo el pico en la ranura del mango, un mango hecho con madera y guarda de oro y un rubí dentro del hocico de un dragón. Era una belleza de arte, no podía dejar de verla, cuando menos lo supo estaba al lado del herrero viendo como la pulía y le quitaba ciertos detalles. Esto lo noto Hiccup quien se puso completamente nervioso ante la cercanía de la vikinga. Esta espada en realidad, era el premio para la prueba de matar al dragón, una vez que mate al dragón se le entregaría la espada, un pequeño pedido de los padres de Astrid por el evento.

\- ¿Quieres…probarla? – Sorprendida por tal pregunta, se dio cuenta de su cercanía y dio un par de pasos para tomar distancia, Hiccup tenía la espada en manos, el tan solo ver tal pieza de arte era algo que hace querer probarla.

\- Se ve que es solo decorativa.

\- Esa era la intención, pero te aseguro que no lo es, utilice una nueva aleación que el mercader Johan me propuso una vez.

\- ¿El mercader Johan sabe de herrería?

\- No, solo un par de sus historias, en una me conto de unas personas que utilizan cierta mezcla de metales para crear unas espadas muy resistentes y decidí probar, es todo ¿Qué dices? ¿La pruebas?

Sin saber que hacer o que decir, se decidió por darle un intento, aun le quedaba tiempo para la prueba. Apenas tomo el arma noto que era liviana, tal vez por los materiales. Hiccup coloco un par de troncos a un lado y los señalo, dándole a entender que cortara los troncos. Con duda de si la espada se rompería, dio el corte de manera diagonal, para su sorpresa el par de troncos se cortaron de un solo movimiento y sin resistencia alguna.

Sorprendida por tal arma observo a la persona que la creo ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Hiccup creara algo como esto? Aun con dudas en su mente le entrego la espada, la cual fue guardada en una vaina de cuero con unas pequeñas piedras para afilar en la entrada, por lo que la espada siempre tendría filo.

\- Creo que es momento de irme, gracias por la prueba, es una magnifica espada.

\- Si, espero que te vaya bien en la prueba.

\- Soy la mejor guerrera de nuestra generación, claro que estaré bien.

La vio correr al ruedo, esto le daba algo de alegría en su ya deteriorada autoestima y valor personal, ser elogiado por la persona que más admira. Apago el fogón y dejo todas las herramientas en su lugar, cerró la puerta del taller y salió corriendo al ruedo por una dirección diferente, no quería ser descubierto con tal premio, puesto que siendo el podrían creer que lo robo o simplemente alguien se lo podría robar. El tomar camino entre callejones y partes traseras de las casas reducía el riesgo, menos gente, menos avistamientos y posibilidad de llegar más rápido a su destino.

El problema era que también estos caminos eran utilizados para hacer negocios ilícitos en Berk, tales como venta de armas, mercancías, etc. Era sorprendente lo que una pequeña villa de Vikingos también podría ocultar, pero eso en este momento no le importaba, solo le importaba el llegar a su destino y entregar la espada al ruedo, después de eso se podría retirar sin problemas a su casa… ¿Cuál era su casa ahora?

No tenía apellido, ni título, ni que hablar de una familia ahora y por lo visto ni siquiera tenía casa, era básicamente un desterrado. Al caer en cuenta de su situación dejo de correr para ahora caer de rodillas, con manos en cabeza y con el dolor de su corazón cayeron las lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza y frustración. Si, frustración, frustración consigo mismo, con su debilidad y no ser lo que esperaban los otros de sí mismo. Miro el hacha y observándose en el reflejo del filo se preguntó ¿Quién soy realmente? No se dio tiempo de responder, se limpió su rostro y tomo el premio para retomar el camino al ruedo.

Apenas llego a un esquina deseo no haberlo hecho, en ese lugar se encontraban Snotlout y Tuffnut molestando a niños más jóvenes que ellos. Era mejor salir de ese lugar sin ser detectado, no quería problemas antes de llegar a su destino y más importante, perder el valioso objeto que tenía en manos. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, intentando no llamar la atención del par de brabucones, pero el chico al que estaban molestando pidió su ayuda, ambos giraron a verlo soltando al chico, el cual comenzó a correr para escapar de la situación.

\- Hiccup, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – La voz de su primo y su sonrisa, no era algo bueno, para nada bueno y más si su acompañante empieza a moverse para intentar acorralarte.

\- Nada, so…solo de paso, me dirijo al rodeo, es todo.

\- Que curioso, nosotros también vamos para ese lugar ¿Por qué no te hacemos compañía? Así no le pasaría nada malo a un enclenque como tú.

\- Si, es mejor cuidarse el uno al otro. – Ambos chocaron palmas al aire, la sonrisa entre ambos era algo de tener cuidado. Todo su ser le decía que corriera, pero no sabía a donde o como, lo tenían acorralado, hasta que lo notaron.

\- Oye, eso se ve muy bonito ¿Es un mazo? Si es un mazo me gustaría ponerle un nombre.

\- No, lo siento esto no es un mazo, es una…

\- ¡Una espada! – Su primo sin aviso alguno se la quito de sus brazos, comenzando a mostrarla al aire. – Una espada muy hermosa para una persona como yo, le quedaría perfectamente al mejor vikingo de la isla.

\- En otras palabras a Astrid.

\- No tonto, a mí, el mejor vikingo de Berk.

\- Ha, creí que te referías a Astrid, ya que ella está ahora en el ruedo peleando contra el dragón.

\- Mejor cállate, antes de que utilice esta hermosa espada en ti.

\- Lo que digas.

\- Snotlout por favor, devuélveme eso, la necesito.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Necesitarla? ¿En qué mundo? Apenas y puedes levantar un cuchillo, no se diga una espada.

La punta en su cuello y la sonrisa de su primo, mala combinación para su salud, pero necesitaba recuperar esa espada, era el premio para el ganador de la prueba. Dio un par de pasos atrás, su primo lo había tomado como victoria, pero estaba mirando a su alrededor, necesitaba algo para poder salir de ahí ileso y con el arma.

Observo en todos lados, hasta que vio un par de pequeñas piedras, eso podría ayudar, se incoó para poder tomar el par, otra señal que su primo tomo como cobardía. En cuanto giro el rostro para mofarse junto a Tuffnut lanzo las piedras, una en la sien de su primo y la otra en el entrecejo de Tuffnut, corrió, choco con su primo y comenzaron a forcejear. Es cuando ocurrió el accidente, la sangre estaba en el filo de la espada, el cuerpo en el piso y se comenzaba a hacer un pequeño charco de la herida del abdomen.

Tuffnut corrió pidiendo ayuda, mientras Hiccup se levantaba con la espada en manos, su primo tirado en el suelo, el pálido y asustado, pero pensaría luego en eso, tenía que llegar al ruedo, solo faltaban unos metros para llegar.

El lugar estaba lleno hasta reventar, la cúpula de cadenas y barandas de acero, apenas y podían contener a la multitud extasiada de la emoción. Apenas entra la examinada, el jefe de la aldea comenzó a dar su discurso.

\- Señores, señores, hoy todos estamos reunidos para ver como una vikinga más se une a nosotros y quien mejor que aquella chica quien ha demostrado desde temprana edad, los signos y destrezas de uno de nosotros.

"Sus padres aún recuerdan el momento en que tomo por primera vez un hacha y comenzó a practicar ella. Desde que supo caminar comenzó a entrenarse y ese entrenamiento por fin a dado sus frutos, puesto que hoy esa niña esta hoy ante todos ustedes, para poder demostrar y demostrarse que es una de nosotros, recibamos como se merece ha Astrid Hofferson, nuestra nueva guerrera.

No había marcha atrás, este era su momento para brillar, apenas la puerta se abrió ella entro al ruedo para mirar a toda la gente que la estaba viendo desde lo alto de la cúpula, en sus bancos y en la silla del jefe. Hay estaban Stoick, Gobber y la anciana Gothi, ambos con mirada esperanzadas en ella, pero estaba buscando a alguien más, podía ver a casi todos sus compañeros de prácticas, Ruffnut y Fishlegs, faltaban Snotlout y Tuffnut, incluso veía a sus padres observándola y dándole su apoyo, pero faltaba alguien más.

Hiccup no estaba entre la gente, tal vez la vergüenza de su última humillación fue bastante grande como para no estar frente a la gente. Que gran decepción, estaba segura que ese tipo de cosas no le afectarían, ya que esta mañana parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Se encamino a donde se encontraban las armas, ya estaba preparada con sus propias armas, pero aun así tomo una espada, en caso de perder su hacha tendría otra arma con que defenderse.

Giro en dirección al jefe y este dio la orden, Gobber tomo la palanca y los seguros de la jaula se retiraron inmediatamente. Ella tomo su escudo y lo coloco frente suyo, en tal posición que protegería de su barbilla hasta su pierna izquierda flexionada. La espera era algo frustrante, no sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas bajo el escudo, la puerta de la jaula salió volando en pedazos mientras el imponente dragón salía cubierto de llamas de su jaula. Lanzo ataques a los observadores, quienes lograron esquivar las llamas, que derritieron tanto acero como madera.

Deteniéndose en lo alto de la cúpula de cadenas este extinguió las llamas de su cuerpo, ahora podía verlo completamente. Escamas rojas con líneas negras, un par de alas en vez de brazos o patas, las cuales servían tanto para caminar como para volar, un par de patas traseras terminadas en un trio de garras y una cola con un par de aletas pequeñas; cuello largo terminado en una cabeza en forma de "V" con dos cuernos retorcidos y largos sobre su cráneo y uno en la punta del hocico, colmillos sobresalientes de la mandíbula inferior y los ojos observando siempre al frente, no los tenía a los costados como con otros dragones.

Este pario verla, puesto que flexiono su cuello como si de una serpiente fuera, el arco parecía imposible, pero así era, la estaba viendo directamente. Este, sin mover la cabeza, bajo su cuerpo tranquilamente, sus movimientos eran precisos y calculados, una perfecta máquina para matar, ahora entendía el por qué solo los vikingos más rudos y fuertes peleaban contra esta clase de dragón. Era grande, casi llegaba hasta la cúpula del ruedo. La estaba estudiando, no sabían cómo reaccionarían ambos para comenzar el ataque. Ella podría correr golpeando su escudo para aturdirlo, o tal vez lanzar el hacha y correr para con la espada cortar la parte blanda del cuello.

Ya estaba decidido, atacaría de esa manera, tomo aire un par de veces y con un potente grito lanzo el hacha y hecho a correr, el problema. El problema fue que el dragón con sus cuernos desvió el hacha y se lanzó al ataque con la mandíbula abierta y lanzando su rugido. Logro esquivar a tiempo dando una voltereta en el suelo y luego cubriéndose con el escudo, el carro de las armas no corrió con suerte, termino en las mandíbulas de la criatura, la cual destruyo cada parte de madera y regando las armas por todos lados. Tomo la espada y se volvió a preparar, el dragón giro rugiendo y gruñendo en clara forma de advertencia, quería matarla, eso era algo seguro.

Esta vez fue la cola del dragón el arma, paso rosando su cabeza cuando ella se agacho y luego corrió unos pasos evitando otro ataque, corrió al extremo del ruedo intentando poner distancia pero su enemigo corriendo sobre las paredes se volvió a colocar frente suyo. Acorralada y sin muchas opciones, coloco su escudo y comenzó a golpear la parte metálica de este, dio resultado, estaba confundido y atontado, su comportamiento era errático y sin sentido.

Tomando provecho de esto dio su primer corte, acercándose rápidamente con espada en alto corta la parte baja de la quijada, el dragón ruje de dolor y da un paso atrás, ahora estaba más molesto. Astrid se volvió a colocar en posición, volvió a arremeter la criatura, esta vez con más fuerza que antes y sin dar tregua. Puesto que este ataque fue con su aliento de fuego, el escudo apenas y logro protegerla, puesto que de este solo quedaban el mango caliente y la corona de acero derretida.

Tirando su única protección se quedó solo con la espada, tuvo que saltar para evitar la cola, pero no evito el golpe con el ala. La espalda golpeo contra la pared, apenas se recuperó intento recuperar su espada, pero el camino le fu cortado por un muro de fuego que la rodeo por completo, no había escapatoria. De entre las llamas apareció el rostro del demonio mismo, la terrible sonrisa estaba en su cara, el nombre de Monstrous Nightmare le quedaba perfecto, después de esto tendría pesadillas por toda su vida.

La quijada abierta y en su dirección, solo segundos para el terrible final, todos los espectadores gritaban por detener el combate, por su ayuda y su auxilio, puesto que sabían, tanto como ella, que este era su día de entrar al Valhala. Cerró los ojos esperando el final pero el gruñido de dolor de la criatura la hizo abrir los ojos, frente a ella una espada con el filo ensangrentado ¿De dónde provino? Una gota roja cayo en su nariz, al tocarla noto que era sangre. Al mirar al cielo vio una mano manchada en sangre, al igual que un rostro sonriéndole; la mano señalo la espada y luego al dragón, no había tiempo para distraerse.

Tomo la espada, el mango resbaloso por la sangre, el dragón giro al escuchar el grito de batalla, tenía un corte en la nariz, ahora tenía un corte en la quijada. La sangre brotaba de la herida, la cabeza cayó al suelo, dejando el cuello vulnerable para el corte final. El dragón veía su final venir, la vikinga lo veía prepararse para su final, veía el miedo en sus ojos. Con un grito bajo la espada, pero un grito más logro hacer que solo rosara la piel del dragón. El dragón callo inconsciente y los espectadores giraron a la entrada de las gradas, era Tuffnut quien gritaba por ayuda y señalaba a alguien más en las gradas.

\- Lo hirió, hirió a Snotlout, lo hirió con esa espada.

Era lo que escuchaba, miro a la persona que señalaba y luego a la espada. Era Hiccup que parecía estar desmayado, en sus manos tenía la espada que él había creado, llena de sangre. No podía ser posible ¿Hiccup podría haber herido a alguien? Se dividieron en dos grupos, uno se quedó en el ruedo, el otro fue por Snotlout. No dejo la espada, solo se concentró en llegar con el pequeño herrero, una vez a su lado lo tomo en brazos. Estaba pálido, se había desmayado y había sangre en las manos ¿Era cierto? ¿Hiccup hirió a otra persona? El jefe se colocó a su lado, otra vez una mirada de decepción, pero eso no le importo, solo giro a ver al rostro de Hiccup.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano dirigiéndose a su rostro. Tomo con su mano libre la del chico, parecía que quería decir algo.

\- ¿Ganaste?

\- Si…creo, Tuffnut entro gritando, el combate se detuvo.

\- ¿Te sirvió la espada?

\- Si, una grandiosa arma, gracias. Un poco más tarde y estaría muerta.

\- La espada es para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Si, es para el ganador del ruedo, por lo tanto te pertenece.

Miro de nuevo la espada, era la que había visto en la mañana, aun con sangre era hermosa. El chico miro a su padre, una mirada de decepción más a su vida, que sorpresa. Vio a Gothi entrar con un Snotlout cubriéndose el abdomen lleno de sangre, eso le recordó algo más. Observo su propio abdomen, la sangre no paraba de salir. Genial, moriría desangrado por hacer algo vikingo por primera vez en su vida. Con una mano toco la mejilla de Astrid, ambos se vieron a los ojos, no necesitaba decir nada, parecía ser que ella le entendía con solo verlo a los ojos. Una charla silenciosa, una charla entre ellos, una que ya no tendría nunca más.

Su mano cayó al suelo por el cansancio, por el peso de su cuerpo, también veía borroso, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera los gritos de Astrid y de Gobber por intentar mantenerlo despierto, pero era tarde. Su cuerpo estaba débil, solo sentía frio por su cuerpo, sintió como la otra mano caía al suelo, en ella se veía la sangre escurrir al suelo. Quería pedir disculpas, quería disculparse con su padre, por ser un no Vikingo, quería disculparse con Gobber, por hacerlo cargar todos sus pesares, con Gothi por no llegar a ser lo que ella quería y en especial con Astrid, por no haberle dicho cuanto lo hacía sentir que valía algo para alguien; aunque sea solo creando armas para esa persona. Pero solo había oscuridad, oscuridad y un terrible dolor en el abdomen y corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: El juicio y el castigo.**

Los escuchaba discutir en el gran salón, estaba cerca de la fogata principal, sentada viendo el fuego mientras limpiaba la espada que le habían regalado. Todos le decían que la tirara, que era el arma de un traidor, de alguien que había herido sin razón alguna a uno de los suyos, pero ella no lo creía así. Aún tenía en su mejilla la sangre del pequeño herrero, aun la sentía cálida, aun sentía como el cuerpo de ese muchacho se volvía cada vez más frio. La mirada que le dio le dijo todo, no fue su culpa, él era la víctima en esa situación, solo quería darle algo a ella por su esfuerzo. También varios sentimientos, cariño, miedo, lamento…uno más que no entendía, pero la hacía sentir alegre y viva.

Dejo de pensar en ello y vio su arma ya limpia, la levanto al nivel de su rostro, podía verse reflejada en filo del arma, las llamas le daban una vista aún más espectacular a tal arma; realmente el arma de cualquier guerrero y era solo de ella. Pero su ensoñación término pronto al escuchar las suplicas del padre de Snotlout, fue todo un espectáculo el que se montó en el ruedo cuando llego Snotlout.

El vikingo comenzó a exigir que le dejaran darle una lección por tal agresión a su persona, un corte en el lado derecho de su abdomen, nada realmente serio, era poco profundo y no era necesario un escándalo por eso. Pero acuso al chico que tenía en brazos de intento de asesinarlo, solo porque intento ayudarlo a recuperar la espada que ella tenía en brazos. Que de la nada el chico se volvió loco y comenzó a atacarlo, dando un corte en su abdomen, objeto que lo más seguro es que el mismo se hubiera hecho la herida como forma de despiste. Todos le creyeron más a Snotlout, pensaron que era mejor eso a preguntar la versión de Hiccup quien estaba en la batalla épica de la vida y la muerte.

Gothi en cuanto vio que perdió el conocimiento, mando llamar para que la ayudaran a llevarlo a su cabaña, Gobber fue quien la ayudo a trasladarlo, quería ir con ellos, pero Gobber le dijo que mejor fuera al gran salón a ver como estaban las cosas y las cosas se veían mal. Apenas llego el jefe comenzaron a pedir el exilio del chico, todos al verla con el arma intentaron quitársela de las manos, puesto que era evidencia de la agresión hacía Snotlout. Bajo esta razón decidió alejarse de la confrontación y comenzar a limpiar el arma, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando el paso a Gobber y a Gothi. Ambos se veían más tranquilos, aunque el palido rostro de Gobber le daba algo de qué preocuparse, ambos se acercaron a ella, la mano del enorme vikingo le pedía la espada.

Una vez en su mano comenzó a revisarla, sonrió ante unas pequeñas marcas en el mango. Le devolvió el arma, la guardo en su funda y la coloco en su cadera.

\- Esas marcas, son la firma de Hiccup, las coloca en todas las cosas que crea o inventa.

Ella miro el mango de su espada, un pequeño grupo de marcas, casi imperceptibles se encontraban hay.

\- ¿Qué significan?

\- Jeg tilhører den personen som vil bruke meg riktig, le pertenezco a la persona que me utilizara correctamente. Siempre pone eso en las armas que hace bajo pedido.

\- Dijo que esta arma era para mí.

\- Si, me encargaron crear una para ti cuando ganaras el ruedo, Hiccup decidió hacerlo.

\- Yo vi cuando la creo ¿Por qué decidió hacer eso? ¿Por qué deja que alguien más se lleve el crédito? ¿No lo entiendo?

\- Lo del crédito lo sé, yo mismo le he dicho que se lleve su crédito por tantas armas que ha hecho por nosotros. Tú hacha, los escudos, esa espada.

\- ¿Mi hacha?

\- Si, él la creo. Intente decirles a tus padres que fue Hiccup quien la hizo, pero me detuvo de intentarlo. Sabe muy bien que por su condición, su forma de ver las cosas y su forma de pensar, jamás va a encajar, se rindió en intentar encajar, se cansó, es todo.

Las palabras del grandulón eran para tener en consideración, es cierto que el chico pensaba, actuaba y se veía diferente a todos; menos músculos, más cerebro. Recordó cuando la ayudo a escapar de ese dragón, cuando le curo sus manos, el chico era una clase diferente de persona.

La anciana dio unos pequeños golpes al enorme vikingo, todo para recordarle a que vinieron. Gobber se disculpó con ella para pasar al lado donde estaba la discusión, ella decidió volver a su lugar y escuchar el veredicto de este problema.

Apenas llegaron el jefe pidió silencio a los presentes, la anciana comenzó a escribir en un papiro lo que había descubierto, Gobber fue el intérprete.

\- Debido a la severidad del chico, este no puede venir al juicio, por lo que se nombrara a Gobber como su representante, puesto que es quien más lo conoce en toda la isla.

\- ¿Por qué Gobber y no su padre? – La peor pregunta que alguno de los aldeanos pudo hacer, Gobber miro al vikingo en cuestión, lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo a su nivel para tenerlo de cara a cara.

\- No lo sé, debido a que Stoick le quito sus apellidos y no solo eso, también porque nadie en la isla ha intentado conocerlo aunque sea un poco. – Gobber se veía molesto, todos sabían que era mejor no molestar al mejor amigo del jefe, por algo era que siempre llegaba victorioso de varias batallas.

Dejo caer al vikingo y regreso al lado de la anciana, esta acaricio el brazo del grandulón para tranquilizarlo. El jefe dio un paso adelante para comenzar el juicio.

\- Todos sabemos que hubo un incidente, por esto tenemos dos heridos, uno de ellos en estado grave y hasta no estar completamente recuperado, no podremos saber su parte de la historia como debe de ser. Por lo tanto escucharemos al testigo, a una de las víctimas y al representante del que no puede ser estar aquí. Les pido que escuchemos a la víctima primero.

Snotlout pasó frente a todos los presentes, tres personas temían lo que fuera decir, puesto que sabían que ese chico era capaz de distorsionar la verdad para salirse con la suya.

\- Tuffnut y yo, estábamos platicando tranquilamente en uno de los callejones cercanos al ruedo. Estábamos en camino a la prueba de nuestra compañera, la hermosa Astrid.

El solo escuchar los coqueteos del chico le provocaban ascuas a la chica, solo obtuvo una mirada de advertencia de parte de ella, el chico al verlo dejo de sonreír y se centró en su historia.

"Vimos a un chico en apuros, se había perdido de camino al ruedo así que le estabas ayudando, cuando de repente nos empiezan a lanzar piedras. Hiccup apareció corriendo y luego me ataco con el arma, me hizo un corte y caímos al suelo. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero no es secreto alguno que no le caigo bien. El chico es torpe, cuando rodo la espada se atoro en una pared y le atravesó el abdomen, Tuffnut salió corriendo a pedir ayuda.

Los balbuceos y habladurías comenzaron, por lo visto todos le creían al vikingo. Gobber le susurro algunas palabras a Stoick y este asintió. Con una mano le dijo que esperara y la anciana se acercó al chico. Comenzó a observarlo de pies a cabeza, no dejaba pasar ningún detalle por alto, levanto la camisa para ver la herida, el chico intento reclamar, pero el bastón no se lo permitió. Ya tranquilo y entendiendo la indirecta, Snotlout se quedó quieto ante el escrutinio. Gobber fue llamado, al llegar le señalo el corte, este levanto la camisa y examino la herida. Soltó un pequeño sonido de gracia al ver el corte.

\- Te quejas por un rasguño, ese corte no fue hecho con una espada, fue con un cuchillo, a mí no me engañas.

\- Eso no es cierto, fui atacado a traición.

\- Gobber ¿Estás seguro de que no fue con una espada?

El gigante observo a su jefe, se veía con algo de esperanza en los ojos, pero esto era un juicio, no un espectáculo para el pueblo. Se tranquilizó en ese momento, mirando a todos los presentes dio su respuesta.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que no es un corte de espada, el corte es muy corto y burdo, las espadas dejan heridas más limpias que esa.

\- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? ¿Un herrero que puede saber de eso?

Gobber se giró al chico, la mirada era dura, cualquiera al verla se pondría a temblar. Se colocó cara a cara con la supuesta víctima, el chico solo trago saliva ante tal mirada.

\- Todos saben muy bien que antes de ser herrero, era guerrero. Combatí contra dragones, participe en saqueos, defendí Berk junto a varios de ustedes de otros invasores Outcas y Lava Louts, aún tengo las cicatrices de esas batallas.

Antes de que ocurriera algo el jefe mando llamar al testigo, Tuffnut se colocó en medio de ambas personas, con postura recta, manos en la espalda, intentaba demostrar algo de porte ante la situación.

Su hermana solo se colocó al lado de Astrid mientras lo negaba, para los ojos de ambas chicas se veía ridículo. El chico tomo aire y comenzó su explicación de los hechos.

\- Jefe, yo soy testigo, he visto con mis propios ojos como mi amigo, compañero y hermano, fue atacado a sangre fría por quien una vez fue su hijo.

\- Eso es mentira.

\- ¿Puede demostrarlo? Gobber ¿Estuvo en el lugar cuando ocurrió? Porque yo sí.

\- Los dos dejen de pelear. Muchacho, menos actuación y más hechos ¿Viste a Hiccup atacar a Snotlout?

\- Si jefe, estábamos ayudando a un chico que se había perdido, cuando de la nada el atacante fue directo a la víctima.

\- La espada en cuestión ¿Es la que tiene Astrid en este momento?

Todos giraron a la chica, al ver las miradas en ella dio un suspiro. Lo que le hacía falta, que la involucraran en el asunto. Tomo la espada y la desenvaino, el fuego de la fogata principal volvió a reflejarse en esta. Un arma hermosa en verdad, también poderosa al haber logrado cortar de manera tan limpia la dura piel de un dragón.

\- Si, es el arma del delito. Debería ser confiscada y dada al agraviado como forma de disculpa por su lesión.

\- Eso no sucederá, puesto que la espada fue hecha para el ganador de la prueba de matar al dragón. La espada le pertenece a Astrid. – Gobber señalo a la chica, realmente no dejaría que tal creación de su alumno callera en manos equivocadas.

\- Pero fui atacado con esa arma, es lógico que yo…

\- No es lógico y no ocurrirá, el arma fue hecha para una sola persona, esa arma se quedara con Astrid. Si quieres un arma como esa, demuestra que la mereces.

Esas palabras hicieron que todos en el lugar comenzaran a discutir, la gemela y Astrid decidieron apartarse del lugar. Incluso Fishlegs se les unió, puesto que tenía miedo de salir mal parado en tal situación. La discusión estaba por tornarse en algo más, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

El sonido de las bisagras y la madera crujir fu suficiente para llamar su atención, nadie creía lo que estaba viendo. El chico se acercaba con esfuerzo, se quejaba del dolor e incluso en un par de veces casi cae al suelo. Aun con sangre en su abdomen se detuvo ante el jefe, en medio de las tres personas que llevaban el caso y miro a cada uno de los aldeanos. Hiccup había llegado a defenderse por sí mismo, un acto que nadie, excepto dos personas, lo vería como un acto de valor y fuerza.

De nuevo soñaba con dragones, montado sobre uno de escamas negras, a su alrededor otros dragones los escoltaban. Sentía el aire en su cabello, el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones y el sentimiento de libertad combinado con la alegría. Alegría que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, alegría de haber encontrado su lugar en el mundo y un amigo nuevo.

En su sueño, el dragón le sonreía y compartían grandes aventuras, vivencias, tanto buenas como malas. Pero era solo eso, un sueño, un sueño que termino pronto. Fue el dolor el que lo despertó, su mano la llevo a la herida y los recuerdos llegaron. Su primo quitándole la espada, su intento de distraerlo para recuperar la espada y el terrible suceso. Recordó el ruedo, el rostro de Astrid y también la mirada angustiada de Gobber; otro momento más para su triste historia. Observo cada rincón del lugar, por lo visto era la cabaña de Gothi ¿Quién más tendría tantos frascos de hiervas medicinales?

Con esfuerzo se levantó, no puedo evitar un quejido de dolor al sentarse en la cama de madera. Si eso fue doloroso, el levantarse lo fue aún más. Cada musculo de su cuerpo le gritaba en dolor, le pedía a gritos que se quedara en la cama, pero necesitaba comprobar que tan mal estaba la herida. Con calma y cuidado comenzó a quitarse la venda, tenía cubierta la herida con hiervas curativas, el olor llego de golpe al quitarse la compresa de algodón con la mescla.

El solo ver la herida le dieron ganas de vomitar, el arma había atravesado por completo su abdomen, el corte llegaba desde su costado izquierdo hasta su ombligo ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? Tentó la salida en su espalda, un pequeño corte, por lo visto se llevó la peor parte el abdomen. Se cubrió con calma la herida nuevamente, observaba un poco de sangre en la tela, Gothi se enojaría por eso. Salió de la cabaña utilizando una muleta de madera, necesitaba apoyarse para caminar, la herida no le dejaba moverse con libertad.

Cuando salió ya era el crepúsculo, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse en el horizonte. Un sonido llamo su atención, gritos, más bien voces discutiendo, eran tan potentes que las escuchaba incluso desde lo alto de la casa de Gothi. Poso su vista sobre el gran salón, la luz de las llamas de la fogata principal indicaba que estaban en reunión. Era cierto, Astrid acababa de pasar su prueba de matar al dragón, aunque no haya matado el dragón, logro herirlo de gravedad y casi corta el cuello.

Lo más seguro es que lo odiara, puesto que fue por su culpa el que no haya logrado tal hazaña. Lo mejor es que fuera a felicitarla, también necesitaba ver a Gothi para lo de su herida, le comenzaba a escocer y a dar comezón, malas señales definitivamente.

Le costó mucho el solo bajar las escaleras de la colina de Gothi, le aconsejaría que se mude, ningún enfermo de gravedad podría subir esas cosas por su propia cuenta. Apenas llego a la base de la pequeña colina tomo un respiro, retomando la marcha escuchaba los gritos del salón, estaba seguro que todo era por su herida, lo que no sabía era que no eran a su favor.

Apenas llego a la puerta comenzó a escuchar el juicio, por lo visto el único de su parte era Gobber, sabía que su primo lo detestaba, pero ¿Incluso hasta de culparlo por algo que no hizo? Eso era un golpe bajo, más aún cuando noto que la espada que creo con tanto esmero, era el centro de una discusión.

Fue un movimiento sin pensarlo, solo actuó sin ordenarle a su cuerpo. Abrió las pesadas puertas recargándose en su costado herido, la sangre salía de su herida, pero no le importaba. Las miradas se cernieron sobre él, podía sentir cada sorpresa, cada consternación en el salón al verlo, no le importaba. Llego hasta Gobber quien se arrodillo para verlo, estaba por llamar a Gothi cuando coloco su mano sobre la del grandulón. Quería defenderse por su propia cuenta, quería demostrar que el, a pesar de su físico, también tenía un poco de honor y orgullo.

\- Ese día salí de la forja para llegar al ruedo, a Gobber y a mí se nos encargó por parte de los padres de Astrid una espada como prueba y premio para su hija, por haber cumplido con éxito la prueba de matar al dragón. La prueba ya había comenzado cuando termine los últimos detalles de la espada, unas runas y engarces de piedras preciosas en el mango de la espada.

"Tome atajo por los callejones de la aldea, fue en uno de ellos que me encontré con Tuffnut y Snotlout. Ambos molestando a un niño, al verme dejaron en paz al niño, el cual escapo. Snotlout al ver la espada, la tomo de mis manos para comenzar a presumir de ella, le pedí que me la devolviera, este no quiso…

\- ¡Esas son mentiras!

\- Ha callar muchacho, deja que Hiccup cuente su parte de la historia. – El muchacho al ver el apoyo de su maestro tomo aire nuevamente, no podía fallar en esto.

\- Necesitaba la espada, era un pedido importante para la familia Hofferson, tome una piedra y la arroje a la frente de Snotlout, fue suficiente para desbalancearlo un poco. Tome la espada, caímos al suelo y forcejeamos, fue un accidente realmente, la espada atravesó mi costado, Snotlout se golpeó la cabeza. En cuanto me repuse fui de camino al ruedo para entregar la espada.

\- Una buena historia Hiccup, pero ¿Cómo explicas el corte que tiene Snotlout? – Su padre parecía estar batallando con dos verdades.

\- Tal vez también se cortó con la espada, no estoy seguro, yo solo quería recuperar el regalo para Astrid.

\- Snotlout ¿Paso esto realmente?

\- Claro que no, lo está inventando, me ataco sin razón alguna.

\- Tenemos dos versiones de la misma historia, Snotlou clama que fue atacado, Hiccup dice que fue un accidente y que tú querías quedarte con el arma. O los dos mienten o solo uno lo hace, necesito una evidencia sólida que apoye sus historias.

\- ¿Mi herida no es suficiente?

\- Lo siento muchacho, pero ambos están heridos, como dice Hiccup, tal vez te cortaste por accidente.

\- Declaro un Holmgang.

Ese era por mucho el peor escenario posible para Hiccup, un combate para arreglar el asunto, si rechazaba sería marcado como Niðingr (Nith), lo cual realmente ya era, siempre supo que era un marginado entre su gente, realmente no tenía nada que perder si no aceptaba el duelo. Estaba por rechazar cuando Gobber se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Existe una mejor manera de arreglar este asunto, sin necesidad de violencia.

\- ¿Cuál sugieres Gobber?

\- Un tercer testigo, el chico que presuntamente era molestado por Snotlout, quien a la vez es quien fue ayudado por el presente.

\- ¿El chico está presente?

\- Así es.

Se abrió el paso, el niño llego al centro del lugar, vio a Hiccup, el que hizo que Snotlout cambiara su atención para poder escapar de sus abusos; de otro lado estaba el que lo molestaba, su mirada era de furia y enojo, no sabía quién ayudar.

\- Hijo, dinos tu nombre.

\- Gustav Larson, señor.

\- Gustav, aquí tengo una situación un tanto difícil, me ayudarías a resolverla.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien, necesito que me digas solamente la verdad, no te pasara nada te lo aseguro y alguno intenta hacerte algo, me encargare personalmente de él.

\- Gracias, señor.

\- Bien ¿Alguno de ellos te molesto recientemente?

Observo a los dos chicos, Hiccup tenía rostro cansado, su herida se había abierto nuevamente, sus ojos eran sin vida, en ese momento le dio miedo el chico. Observo a Snotlout, quien le daba menos miedo, parecía estar con vida a sus ojos.

\- No señor, ninguno.

Esto asusto a Gobber, estaba seguro de que el niño declararía a favor de su protegido, observo a Hiccup, parecía decaído y triste, que futuro más oscuro para el muchacho tendría por delante. Por el contrario, Snotlout sonreía de alegría ante tal noticia.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí señor.

\- ¿Alguno de ellos te dijo como llegar al ruedo?

\- ¿El ruedo? – Observo a Snotlout, parecía hacerle señas con sus dedos, las comprendió al instante. – Si, Snotlout y Tuffnut me ayudaron a llegar al ruedo, mi madre me estaba esperando.

\- ¿Estaba Hiccup en el lugar?

\- No señor, no lo vi cuando estaba escuchando las indicaciones de Snotlout.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí señor.

Vio a su padre, otra decepción más, pero no tenía que preocuparse más, después de todo ya no era su hijo, por lo tanto la vergüenza ya caería en su apellido. Gobber estaba asustado, Gothi preocupada y Astrid en shock. Sonrió a los tres, no escucho la orden de su padre, solo sintió un par de manos tomarlo de sus brazos y llevarlo a la fuerza a las afueras del salón, la sonrisa de su primo jamás la olvidaría en su vida.

Era de noche, estaba en al centro del ruedo, aun podía ver las rocas con las marcas de las llamaradas del Nightmare. Sus brazos fueron encadenados a las cadenas del domo, por lo tanto estaba colgado de brazos, sus pies no llegaban al piso, su peso era su castigo en esta ocasión. No sin antes ser golpeado en la espalda, no esperaba un castigo como ese, todos lo observaron cuando fue encadenado. No les dio el gusto de escucharlo lamentarse, llorar o quejarse.

Observo a los ojos a Snotlout, desde el primer golpe con la vara le hizo entender en silencio que esto algún día se lo pagaría, su primo solo se acobardo ante su mirada. Veinte golpes en su espalda, las heridas eran visibles, después fue colgado de los brazos. Su castigo era tres días sin agua ni comida, estaba en ese lugar como recordatorio, recordatorio de lo que pasaba si alguien volvía a atacar a alguien de la aldea. Astrid no aparto la mirada, ni siquiera cuando el ultimo azote logro dar en la salida de su primera herida, en ese momento realmente quería gritar, pero no lo hizo.

Gobber tampoco bajo la mirada, miro a su padre, le dijo algunas palabras y este bajo la mirada. A pesar de todo esto, espero que su castigo fuera más severa, tal vez el destierro. Un outcast, pero la verdad es que eso ya lo era desde el momento en que nació. Y más entrada la noche abrió sus ojos, no supo en que momento callo dormido, otra vez el sueño de estar montando un dragón, que sueño más tonto, un vikingo montando un dragón, algo imposible.

En ese momento lo escucho, un gruñido, uno bajo. Elevo la mirada y hay lo vio, al igual que el este lo observaba, una mirada sin vida contra otra llena de vida. Ambos ojos verdes, simbolizando su actual estado. Uno muerto en vida, el otro vida en la muerte, puesto que su vida estaba llena de muerte, pero este aún tenía esperanza. El dragón bajo al centro del ruedo, se escabullo entre los espacios del domo de cadenas, llego ante el chico y se sentó para observarlo mejor. Este sería el primer encuentro en dragón y humano, en el cual la sangre de ambos no se deslizara por el suelo, esa noche fue la primera de muchas conexiones entre ambos mundos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Esperanza y oscuridad.**

Estaba preocupada, sus padres desde que llegaron no hablaron del tema, estaban normales, como si nada malo hubiera pasado. Para quitarse tal sentimiento decidió limpiar su hacha, con una piedra comenzó a afilar, con un trapo y un cuero a quitar la rebaba del filo; cosa que le enseño el mismo Hiccup, después de verlo trabajar en el taller. Pero el tan solo de hacer eso le recordaba al muchacho, le recordaba moverse en un espacio tan grande, manejar las herramientas de la herrería con tal destreza y también las marcas recientes en su espalda. Arrojo su hacha a la pared, incrustándola en un pilar mientras gritaba de frustración, sus padres subieron inmediatamente, al ver el arma y su hija exhalando de frustración, se dieron una idea de lo que ocurría.

\- Astrid, no te desquites con la casa.

\- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

\- Bueno, el chico se lo merecía.

\- ¿Se lo merecía? Madre, hablamos de Hiccup el chico más incapaz de dañar a alguien en la isla y en el archipiélago.

\- Astrid, ya viste que no fue así, ataco a Snotlout con una espada, esa espada.

Su padre señalo el arma, estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre una meza, aún tenía su hermoso brillo y acabados hechos a mano, no dejaría que nadie más que ella portara esa arma.

\- Hablamos de Snotlout, el vikingo más presuntuoso de la isla. Desde que nació se la pasa alardeando que es el mejor, presume músculos y fuerza. No lo he visto una sola vez practicar, en el ruedo intentos fallidos de mostrar su valía. Hiccup a pesar de no poder levantar incluso un escudo, mostro más valor en los entrenamientos.

\- ¿Valor? ¿Ese pescado parlanchín con brazos de fideo?

\- Aunque no lo creas, lo intentaba, nunca se quejó, nunca falto y jamás dio a demostrar desagrado alguno. Cosa que Snotlout hacía a menudo, siempre se quejaba, intentaba acapara la atención y molestaba al Ingerman y a Hiccup.

\- Hija, pareciera que te agrada el mucho.

\- Es porque es eso, de todos los de mi edad, es el único que ha demostrado más valor que cualquiera, destreza y no aparenta ser otra persona. Tal vez no sea el mejor vikingo de la isla, pero mira su trabajo, ha creado escudos, espadas, hachas e incluso armaduras.

\- Vamos no puede ni utilizar un mazo ¿Cómo puede crear eso?

\- Yo misma vi como creaba esa espada, el esfuerzo en cada martilleo, en cada detalle al grabado, en los engarces, en todo. Su único pecado fue intentar ser como nosotros.

Intentaron hacer entrar en razón a su hija sobre Hiccup, el problema es que ella salió corriendo de la casa; el padre intento ir por ella, pero su esposa la detuvo.

\- Dejemos que se tranquilice, en este momento ella quiere estar tranquila y pensar mejor las cosas; mañana platicaremos con ella.

\- De acuerdo – Observaron la espada, el padre tomo el arma en manos y la saco de la funda. – Es ligera, no pareciera que pudiera servir en combate, pero el filo, el filo es de temer.

\- Déjame verla.

Al tenerla en manos comprobó todo, unos simples movimientos al aire y escucharon el aire ser cortado, realmente un arma de cuidar. Observaron los detalles y las runas escritas en el arma.

\- "Le pertenezco a la persona que me utilizara correctamente." Buenas palabras para un arma, aun no creo que lo haya hecho ese chico.

\- Pero no podemos negar que tiene muchos detalles, las manos de Gobber son muy grandes para haberlas hecho el, se necesitan manos más delicadas.

Guardaron la espada en su vaina y la colocaron nuevamente sobre la meza, al bajar por la escalera vieron la puerta abierta y el hacha de su padre no estaba, su hija salió a dar una caminata al bosque. Cerraron la puerta y dejaron la cena preparada, solo podían esperar a que su hija se calmara y platicar mejor sobre el asunto al día siguiente. Al estar ambos en su lecho recordaron algo, una mirada fugas, la actitud del hijo de Stoick al momento del castigo, una muestra de algo. El chico nunca grito en cada uno de sus veinte azotes, nunca bajo la mirada, todo el tiempo fija sobre Snotlout y también vieron una pisca de ese valor que decía su hija; tal vez era momento de observar un poco mejor a ese chico, más aun así tres días sin comer o beber era algo muy fuerte para alguien de esa edad.

Decir que estaba devastado era poco, estaba roto, dolido, temeroso e impotente. Su único mejor amigo, su aprendiz y protegido, castigado ¡Torturado por su propio padre! ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal pena? ¿En qué se equivocó para obtener tal destino? ¿Demostrar un poco de valor? ¿Algo de valía? ¿Un poco de orgullo tal vez? ¿Intentar ser como ellos? ¿Un Vikingo? Que equivocados estaban todos al no ver las virtudes de ese muchacho. Estaba dentro de su cuarto en el taller, observando cada detalle del lugar. Recogió el cuaderno que se encontraba entre la pared y una de las patas de la cama, al abrirlo se encontró con el bosquejo de su padre y suyo juntos, riendo con un par de tarros llenos de ale. Hiccup siempre tuvo una vena artística, sus diseños aun los utiliza para algunas de las armas o de los escudos.

Al pasar las hojas de la libre, encontró más dibujos, los aldeanos, las casas, su padre, sus ex compañeros del ruedo, un dibujo suyo y Astrid. También dragones, había cada detalle de ellos, las alas, los ojos, las escamas, incluso notas algo curiosas. Se detuvo en el Gronkle, había notas sobre sus alas, sobre su mandíbula, el cambio de postura he incluso su cola. Notas como, al abrir la boca para disparar, este sube un poco la vista. Sus pequeñas alas tienen músculos fuertes, lo suficiente para elevarlo e impulsarlo, sus orejas están membradas para ayudarlo a cambiar de dirección y con el peso de su cráneo. Visión binocular, los ojos están dispuestos al frente, eleva la cola para hacerse más grande ante enemigos o amenazas, antes de disparar este siempre recoge sus orejas y las pega a su cuerpo.

Información detallada ¿Cuándo hizo tales cosas? Paso a la siguiente hoja, ahora notas sobre el Deadly Nadder, después del Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Hideous Zippleback e incluso un dragón que jamás había visto antes. Un dragón de ojos grandes, cara redondeada pero estilizada, cuatro patas y de color oscuro, en la parte baja del dibujo solo un nombre Night Fury ¿No podía ser posible? ¿O sí? ¡Hiccup vio un Night Fury y vivió para contarlo! ¡Por primera vez tenían una imagen de su enemigo más poderoso y temido! Necesitaba confirmar esto con Hiccup, aunque eso significara desobedecer la orden de su jefe, puesto que al momento en que el muchacho fue colgado, termino la amistad con Stoick. Tomo el cuaderno, un par de cantimploras de cuero, su mazo y un par de ganzúas.

Al salir de la casa observo a Astrid correr rumbo al ruedo, sin dudar salió tras de ella, no sabían ambos que estaban por presenciar un espectáculo único. Al alcanzarla la toco del hombro, ella al girarse apunto su hacha al enorme vikingo.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, solo vengo a acompañarte.

\- ¡Gobber! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, me imagino que lo mismo que tú, vas en dirección al ruedo.

\- No…no, solo estoy aclarando mi mente.

\- De camino al ruedo.

\- Yo no voy al ruedo.

\- Sigue engañándote niña, la dirección que tomas es la del ruedo, a donde voy yo.

\- ¿A qué vas al ruedo?

\- A liberar a Hiccup. – Dijo mientras tomaba camino.

\- ¿Liberar a Hiccup?

\- Así es, tengo cosas que preguntar, pero principal no es justo lo que le acaba de pasar.

\- ¿Qué le quieres preguntar? – el gigante la miro, se veía preocupada y a la vez interesada, igual que el chico cuando llego a su taller por primera vez.

\- Encontré este cuaderno en su cuarto, detrás de la cama, me interesa ver último dibujo.

Ella al abrir el dibujo que menciono Gobber se quedó pálida, solo fueron unos segundos, no lo vio completamente bien, pero por lo visto Hiccup sí. Estaba segura de que ese era el dragón que los persiguió hace unos días. Gobber al ver la reacción de la joven vikinga corroboro lo dicho por su aprendiz, Astrid realmente había visto a ese dragón.

"No le creí la primera vez que me lo menciono, pero parece ser que no mentía, tengo que corroborar esto ¿Me acompañas o no?

Antes de cerrar el cuaderno observo algo, unas páginas antes estaba un dibujo de ella, no sabía que el chico dibujara tan bien. Observo a Gobber y ella asintió ante su pregunta. Continuaron caminando en dirección del ruedo, al llegar Gobber se pegó contra el suelo de las gradas, jalando con él a Astrid; esta al golpear su rostro contra el concreto intento quejarse, pero Gobber le indico guardar silencio y mirar al centro del ruedo. En medio del lugar se encontraba Hiccup, encadenado y cansado por soportar su propio peso al estar colgado.

Astrid tenía ganas de salir corriendo a liberarlo, pero un movimiento capto su atención, no se podía ver por las sombras de las paredes, pero veía algo moverse en el suelo, al largo y con aletas ¿Aletas? Hiccup parecía estar observando algo, hasta que se acercó al chico y este solo lo miraba sin hacer ningún ruido o movimiento. Estaban por salir a salvarlo hasta que el dragón pasó de él y se acercó a las jaulas. Esto era algo que tenían que observar, así que decidieron no intervenir a menos de que fuera necesario.

El dragón estaba frente suyo, a pesar de haberlo visto solo una vez y en medio de una persecución, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. La criatura se le acercó, se quedaron observando solo unos segundos, pero este decidió pasar de él, no representaba amenaza alguna o esfuerzo alguno. Noto como se acercó a las jaulas y comenzó a olfatear a todos lados, hasta que encontró una palanca en una de las palancas.

\- Soy el único en la aldea al que no le creen o hacen caso, así que si los liberas será igual que siempre. Me culparan a mí, me castigaran y tu saldrás impune, no tienes nada que temer en cuanto a eso.

El dragón levanto una de sus orejas y este se acercó de nuevo al chico, olfateo la espalda herida y toco con una de sus garras, no hubo reacción ante tal acción. Esperaba que se quejara por el dolor o algo, pero realmente no hizo nada, solo se quedó viendo el suelo. Se colocó nuevamente frente a él, los ojos del humano eran muertos, no había nada de vida en ellos ¿Qué tanto le había pasado a este cachorro humano, para que tuviera esos ojos? Los humanos definitivamente, eran en definitiva lo peor del mundo. Atacaban a otras especies para hacerse de las tierras, mataban por diversión o incluso por sentido alguno. Hicieron que los suyos fueran excluidos a una tierra árida, hostil y sin vida ¡literalmente se estaban muriendo de hambre!

No atacaban a los humanos por diversión, solo necesitan sobrevivir y por ese simple hecho los asesinan. Pero ahora veía que incluso entre ellos mismos se hacían tales maldades, este era un cachorro humano, tal vez con la misma edad que él, pero no sabía cómo crecían ellos; tal vez era más viejo o más joven, eso no lo sabía. Coloco su hocico en su pecho, el cachorro solo acerco su cabeza al cráneo del dragón, en ese momento Hiccup se sentía en paz, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que estaba en paz, si este era su momento de ir a Hellgafjell o a Helheim, lo aceptaba con gusto.

El dragón alejo con calma su hocico, el chico lo miro a los ojos, veía la súplica en sus ojos, estaba cansado y herido, le pedía su ayuda. Se acercó nuevamente a las jaulas, cargo el ataque y lo lanzo directo a la puerta del Deadly Nadder. Una hermosa dragona de color azul cielo, esta al verla corrió a agradecerle, gruñeron al aire subiendo y bajando sus cabezas. En ese momento la dragona vio al chico, se acercó a él y toco su espalda, no hubo reacción ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Por qué tenía esas heridas en su espalda? Las heridas eran tan graves que incluso podía ver los huesos de su espalda, eso no estaba bien.

Escucho como otra de las puertas era destruida, por detrás de ella se acercó el Zippelback, observo la herida y sus dos cabezas se colocaron frente al rostro del chico, se veía preocupado por ese humano. Otro dragón llego, era la Gronckle, se colocó bajo el chico y ese fue su apoyo, un descanso del castigo de su peso. El pequeño Terror lo observaba, solo se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras se frotaba a su abdomen, pero el ultimo estallido era suficiente para dejarlo frio de miedo.

Escucho el gruñido, el raspar de las garras y el sonido de las patas chocar en el suelo, pero al tenerlo frente a frente fue más aterrador. Sus ojos le decían lo furioso que se encontraba, era un tanto curioso el ver que un dragón era más expresivo y comprensivo que alguien de su aldea. Pero solo soltó un poco de humo a su rostro y se acercó a su espalda. Si los latigazos y la garra del dragón no lo hicieron gritar de dolor o quejarse, seguro la saliva del Nightmare lo hizo.

Ardía, tal ardor le recordó la primera vez que el fuego mordió su mano, doloroso, caliente y sentía que su carne con cada movimiento que hacía, esta dolía por dos más. Pero esto era peor, la lengua entraba en cada herida de su espalda, no podía evitar gritar de dolor, eso lo estaba matando. Sin saber dos personas bajaron al ruedo, a intentar detenerlos, pero el gruñido de los dragones y estos colocándose frente a él no le permitió ver quiénes eran. Solo recordó una cosa, el sonido de una chispa, el olor de un gas y el fuego quemando su espalda herida, después de eso, todo era negro.

Vieron a los dragones salir uno por uno, cada uno parecía darle su apoyo a Hiccup, e incluso uno de ellos lo cargo en su espalda y el más pequeño de todos lo estaba animando. Esta era una nueva conducta que jamás habían visto antes, sentir lastima y ayudar a otros. Pero el Night Fury, hizo lo que más les preocupaba, liberar a uno de los dragones más peligrosos, el Monstrous Nightmare al ver al dragón negro, solo se inclinó ante él y fue directo a donde Hiccup. Olfateo la herida de su espalda, observo a sus compañeros, todos parecían intentar protegerlo si hacía algo, pero aún era visible la herida de la espada en su hocico. Lo vieron colocarse frente al muchacho y acercarse a él, Astrid ya tenía el hacha en mano y Gobber su mazo preparado.

Pero el grito fue lo que los hizo quedarse helados, era el mismo Hiccup gritando de dolor, el dragón estaba, para la vista de ellos, saboreando la carne descubierta de sus heridas. Alarmados, bajaron de su lugar y corrieron a auxiliarlos, esto alerto al Nadder y al Night Fury quienes se interpusieron. Pero se escuchó una explosión, después un grito de dolor y también los dragones alejándose. Hiccup estaba costado sobre la espalda del Gronckle, completamente inconsciente y con una espalda al rojo vivo.

Asustados por el posible hecho de que el chico estuviera muerto, gritaron tan fuerte y corrieron al ataque que no les importo que fueran más que ellos. El Night Fury disparo su plasma y el Nadder lanzo las espinas, el primer ataque lo evitaron, pero las espinas les cortaron el paso y fueron divididos; los dragones estaban completamente puestos a proteger al chico.

Un par de esferas más y ambos se tumbaron al suelo para evitar los ataques, a sus espaldas las paredes volaban en pedazos por las explosiones. Observaron la destrucción, si una de esas esferas de plasma les daba, estaban seguros de que morirían. Al levantarse se vieron frente a un dragón, Gobber con el Night Fury y Astrid con la Nadder, ambos estaban mostrando sus colmillos, alas un poco desplegadas y en alto, cabeza rígida y al suelo; claras señales de querer atacar a cualquier estimulo.

Pero ellos tenían la vista puesta en Hiccup, el Terrible Terror estaba mordiendo las cadenas en ese momento, también calentaba las cadenas hasta dejarlas al rojo vivo. El Zippleback en ese momento tomo cada cadena con sus dos bocas y de un solo movimiento de sus cuellos las cortó de la parte roja del acero. Ese fue el impulso mayor, intentaban llevarse a Hiccup, Gobber grito y ataco al dragón, pero cayó por el golpe del dragón a su pecho, con sus garras lo giro para colocarlo boca abajo y con sus patas aprisionar su cabeza contra el suelo. El dragón era más fuerte, ágil y flexible, por más que intentara quitárselo de encima no podía, hasta que sintió su aliento azufroso cerca de su rostro; le estaba apuntando y amenazando con su hocico, le estaba dando a entender que si intentaba algo le volaría la cabeza de un solo disparo.

El grito de Astrid llamo su atención, fijo su vista en ella, una espina en su pierna y estaba entre las garras del Nadder. También observaba a Hiccup y estiraba su mano en la dirección del chico, los dragones en cambio estaban calentando las cadenas de la cúpula del ruedo, estaban preparando su escape, perdieron toda esperanza de rescatarlo al ver caer las cadenas. Los dragones ahora eran libres y se estaban llevando a su mejor amigo, quería alcanzarlo, evitar tal cosa, pero el Night Fury se lo impedía. Escuchaba a Astrid gritar, gritar el nombre de su protegido, pero paso algo nuevo. El Gronckle cayó al suelo y Hiccup rodo hasta llegar cerca de un grupo de vikingos, Stoick estaba con ellos, el Night Fury de un par de aletazos llego cerca del Gronckle y le arranco de una de sus alas un juego de boleadoras. Al pararse vio a los demás dragones intentar llegar al chico, pero los vikingos no se los permitían. Vio algo más, desesperación, si, por intentar alcanzar al muchacho.

Todo estaba bien, estaban escapando, huyendo de su prisión y de ser usados para entrenar a futuros enemigos, en como asesinar a sus compañeros. Pero a la Gronckle no le fue bien, su ala izquierda dejo de moverse. Cayó al suelo, sobre las bancas de los humanos, todos bajaron inmediatamente para socorrerla. El Night Fury la libero al ver que su ala estaba aprisionada por una esferas de madera con cuerda, era una delas armas de los humanos para inmovilizarlos. Tomo con sus mandíbulas las cuerdas, las arranco y las arrojo lejos, la Gronckle se reincorporo, pero al ver que el cachorro humano no estaba en su espalda comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que dieron con un grupo de Vikingos.

El instinto se apodero de las hembras, veían al chico como si fuera su cachorro, no lo dejarían que lo maltrataran de nuevo. Los machos al ver a las hembras entraron al mismo sentimiento, el Nightmare solo quería devolverles el daño. El grupo se lanzó al ataque, los vikingo hicieron lo mismo.

Los dos grupos colisionaron, solo que los que salieron volando fueron los Vikingos, las colas al golpearlos en el pecho los arrojaban a varios metros. Otros se escudaban de los disparos de fuego, cosa que solo duraba poco, puesto que los escudos de madera eran convertidos en cenizas. Algunos se retiraban con espinas en sus abdómenes y/o piernas, otros perdieron miembros, los dragones realmente estaban masacrando a los vikingos. Stoick al ver esto se lanzó sobre el dragón más cercano, golpeando el hocico del Nightmare con su mazo, luego tomando uno de sus cuernos lo jalo al nivel del suelo, par con su mazo golpear nuevamente su cráneo.

Pero cayó al suelo por una tacleada, ante su rostro una mandíbula abierta, desde la garganta veía una esfera azul preparada para ser lanzada, pero el disparo fue desviado, el dragón sacudió su cabeza por el golpe. Ambos giraron su mirada en búsqueda de quien haya evitado el ataque, Hiccup estaba de rodillas, viendo a ambos con su mano estirada, después se desplomo. El Night Fury intento recuperarlo, pero los fuertes brazos del jefe lo alejaron con un lanzamiento, el lomo golpeo la dura roca dejando al dragón sin aire. Veía borroso todo a su alrededor, pero alcanzo ver como el vikingo tomaba al cachorro humano entre sus brazos, el niño estaba observándolo, aun con su mano extendida a él, parecía pedirle que lo rescatara, que no lo dejara con ellos. Solo se reincorporo para verse rodeado de lanzas y espadas, eran menos vikingos ahora, pero de igual manera no los dejaban recuperar al humano.

Sus compañeros estaban heridos, rodeados y cansados, era mejor retirarse, en otro momento tratarían de recuperar al cachorro humano. Lanzando el rugido al aire los dragones emprendieron vuelo, era su señal de retirada, el observo una última vez al hombre y al cachorro. Tomo el vuelo, no sin antes lanzar su último proyectil al suelo, observo como golpeaba un escudo y de las astillas de la madera, varios guerreros salieron heridos.

Los vikingos observaron cómo las criaturas se confundían con la noche, luego observaron al chico que estaba entre los brazos del jefe, estaba inconsciente, antes de que despertara fue encadenado a la pared del rodeo, entre las jaulas destrozadas del Nightmare y el Nadder. Al despertar el chico solo vio a dos personas, Astrid y Gobber.

\- Por lo visto no fue un sueño.

\- Tu…El jefe dice que esto fue una señal clara, que estas del lado de los dragones, quemaron tu herida de la espalda, te intentaron rescatar…te dejara aquí como castigo.

\- Astrid, tú y yo sabemos que Hiccup no tiene la culpa.

\- No…estoy…seguro. – Los dos observaron al chico, estaba levantando la mirada, se veía más débil que antes, casi al borde de la muerte. – Los dragones…parecían querer llevarme con ellos, cauterizaron mi espalda, e incluso me estaban reconfortando… ¿Realmente soy su aliado? ¿Soy un vikingo? ¿Un aliado de los dragones?

\- Hiccup, eres mi aprendiz, mi amigo y eres un vikingo, diferente, pero vikingo; nos tardamos en darnos cuenta.

\- Gracias, pero estoy cansado, estoy cansado.

Lo vieron bajar la mirada, una lágrima salió por su mejilla y ellos entendieron esa frase. Estaba cansado de intentar ser vikingo, de intentar encajar, de luchar para ser aceptado. En esos ojos ya no había luz, ya no había sentimientos, ya no había un alma. Hiccup había muerto, había muerto su espíritu, sus sentimientos, todo, ya no existía Hiccup Haddock the Third, solo…Hiccup.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Maldición.**

Al pasar los tres días el chico estaba más al borde de la muerte que cuando fue herido, era básicamente pura piel y huesos. Labios partidos, ojos hundidos, cabello grueso y grasoso, piel seca y también sin faltar el olor por falta de aseo en esos días. Apenas le quitaron sus cadenas este cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa, el suelo recibió su cabeza de manera fuerte y contundente. Nadie intento ayudarlo, ni siquiera el que lo dejo caer, que resultaba ser el padre de su primo.

Intento levantarse, pero su falta de fuerza le costó una caída más; podía sentir la fría roca en su mejilla, estaba seguro que el piso era más cómodo que esas cadenas. Con esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, apenas y pudo dar el primer paso, más tarde su caminar fue torpe; no podía dar un paso sin trastabillar o tropezarse con algo. Las rizas se escuchaban a su espalda, pero no le importaban, no le importaba nada en este momento, ni siquiera su propia salud. Sentía su espalda arder, en el lugar donde se encontraba la cicatriz de esas quemaduras; esas eran su marca de que jamás sería aceptado en su sociedad, así es como lo sentía él.

Estaba por caer una vez más, estaba por entrar a la parte poblada de Berk, esta vez fue con una pequeña piedra que sobresalía en el camino de vuelta al pueblo, pero un brazo evito que callera de nuevo. Un brazo fuerte, cálido y hasta se atrevía a decirlo, protector. Se atrevió a ver de quien era ese brazo, ese mentón lo evidenciaba, era Gobber. Lo veía hablar, mover su boca, pero no podía escuchar algo, todo era sin sonido, sin palabras, sin ruidos, escuchaba la nada; después llego la oscuridad, se había desmayado en los brazos del único hombre que se ha preocupado por él.

De nuevo la luz llego a sus ojos, al principio blanco, luego borroso y ahora una forma; escuchaba voces a su alrededor, necesitaba reincorporarse. Su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía mover ni un dedo, los parpados le pesaban, volvió a cerrar sus ojos; las voces se acercaban a él, una era la de su padre.

Estaba de camino al ruedo para ayudar a Hiccup a bajar de su encadenamiento, esperaba que la pequeña Astrid lo acompañara, pero sus padres no se lo permitieron. Los padres de Astrid no la dejaron acercarse al muchacho después de la noche de hace tres días. La vio preocupada en ese momento, a simple vista se veía que quería ver como se encontraba el muchacho, le prometió que en cuanto tuviera noticias se lo diría.

Estaba llegando al camino del ruedo cuando vio una persona pequeña caminar colina abajo, andar torpe y pesado, fue hasta que se acercó más que descubrió que era Hiccup el que se acercaba. Estaba en sus últimas apenas podía caminar o soportar su propio peso. Salió corriendo a sostenerlo al ver que caía por una piedra en el suelo, tal mal estaba que incluso una piedra lo hacía caer al suelo. Antes de que golpeara el suelo corrió a sostenerlo con su único brazo bueno, ahora que lo tenía más de cerca lo podía ver mejor, no era ni la sombra del chico que conocía. Lo tomo en brazos y salió corriendo con Gotthi, era la única que lo podía ayudar en esta situación, solo esperaba llegar realmente a tiempo.

Apenas llego a la casa de la curandera este aporreo la puerta con el reverso de su garfio, incluso grito su nombre, la anciana al abrir estaba lista para dar el golpe con su bastón, pero al ver el rostro de preocupación y al muchacho en los brazos de Gobber solo atino a apresurarlo a entrar. Lo tendieron en la cama, comenzó a revisar al muchacho, su cuerpo había consumido la mayor parte de su grasa corporal, también sin agua se había deshidratado por completo. Tomo agua con un cuenco, con una cuchara comenzó a darle pequeños tragos, estaba inconsciente por lo que el agua al entrar a la boca esta no encontraba oposición alguna.

Necesitaban darle alimento, comenzó a moler semillas, también preparar mesclas con leche y otras cosas más, no podría comer solidos por el momento pero esto le ayudaría poco a poco a recobrar su salud. Gobber observo a Gothi trabajar con el muchacho, estaba realmente preocupado por como despertaría ¿Cuáles serían las secuelas? ¿Cuál sería su nueva visión ante todo y todos? Solo había que esperar a que despertara, cosa que se veía algo difícil, puesto que el muchacho se había sumido en un largo sueño. Gothi le recomendó que fuera a descansar, por este día no podía hacer nada por el muchacho, solo esperar a que despertara.

De camino a la herrería se separó, un poco para poder llegar a la casa de los Hofferson, al llegar escucho lo que parecía ser una discusión, decidió que no era el mejor momento para llegar de visita. Estaba por irse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ante él se encontraba la pequeña Astrid, parecía estar algo alterada.

\- Gobber. – El padre de Astrid parecía estar un tanto preocupado.

\- Hola, ya me iba, escuche que estaban un tanto ocupado, vengo en otro momento.

\- No, por favor entra, solo era una discusión sin sentido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De qué era? No me digan si no quieren.

\- Hiccup. – El hombre miro a Astrid, parecía estar enojada. – Discutíamos por Hiccup.

\- Escuchamos lo que paso en el ruedo, Spitelout lo dejo caer al suelo, nadie lo ayuda a pararse e incluso se burlaban de su situación.

Su madre parecía estar preocupada, pero el padre no tanto, es más parecía estar pensando algunas cosas extras. Astrid salió de la casa para sentarse en las escaleras del porche.

\- Veo que mi protegido ha dado mucho de qué hablar.

\- No sé si el muchacho se merecía el trato que ha recibido hasta el momento, pero sí sé que un castigo como ese no se lo merece nadie.

\- Ragnar, veo que quieres añadir algo más.

\- Gobber, esto es lo que causo la discusión. Creo que Hiccup debería irse de Berk, por su seguridad.

Una cosa era una disputa, por un punto distinto de vista, en esta ocasión hacer que el chico se fuera de la isla para conocer nuevos lugares, horizontes, personas; tal vez una nueva vida. Otra cosa era un golpe al rostro por un punto de vista a un tema delicado, un tema en extremo delicado para Gobber quien cuido al chico prácticamente desde que su madre falleció.

La acción sorprendió a Bertha, la madre de Astrid, y a la misma Astrid quien al escuchar el golpe entro a la casa. Gobber tenía sujeto al hombre del cuello, mirada fiera y su garfio cerca del cuello.

\- ¡Repite lo que dijiste! ¡Repítelo!

\- Gobber…no tengo nada en contra del chico…hablemos de esto, suéltame, vamos tranquilízate.

\- ¡Destierro! ¡Estas proponiendo un destierro!

\- Claro que no.

\- ¡Explícate! – Alejo el garfio, pero lo acerco más a su rostro, Ragnar podía ver el enojo en los ojos del guerrero.

\- Estoy proponiendo un viaje, que salga de este lugar, que conosca nuevas tierras, lugares; cualquier cosa para que no se encuentre en Berk donde la mayoría no lo quiere ni lo respeta.

Gobber lo soltó, no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió los pies tocar el suelo, lo había elevado con una sola mano, ahora entendía porque Stocik le tenía tanto respeto. Gobber soltó un suspiro, lo vio sopesar las posibilidades, al final asintió.

\- Tienes razón, necesita ver más panoramas, necesita ver el mundo, conocer nueva gente.

Astrid estaba ahora a su lado, le acerco una silla y ella se recargo en la pared, no parecía alegre con la idea. No sabe en qué punto, en que momento o lugar, pero parecía ser que esos dos eran más unidos que antes. Aun recordaba la escena de Hiccup con Astrid en el ruedo, el desangrándose, ella preocupada por su bien estar. Necesita relajarse ante tal situación, necesita pensar mejor las cosas.

\- Nosotros sabemos bien que el muchacho no es querido, apenas nos dimos cuenta gracias a Astrid.

Las palabras de Bertha lo tomaron por sorpresa, observo a Astrid quien miraba en otra dirección.

\- Hablare con Stoick de esto, también con Spitelout. Hiccup ahora mismo está con Gothi, esta inconsciente, deshidratado y no puede comer nada sólido. Le está dando mezclas liquidas para que su cuerpo pueda recuperarse.

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando se despierte? – Esa era la pregunta del millón ¿Qué pasaría cuando despertara.

\- El mismo tendrá que decidir, pero algo me dice que no se ira de Berk.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- La noche en que casi fue raptado, lo vi perder toda su esperanza, decidió dejar de intentar o pelear. No hará nada por su propia voluntad, solo hará las cosas porque se lo pidieron, perdió su propio sentido del ser.

La noticia era triste, nada agradable para los presentes, en especial para cierta chica que al salir corrió directamente con Gothi. Al llegar esta la dejo ver al muchacho, el verlo tan acabado la derroto por completo. Se juró en ese momento ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, no sabía que su promesa llevaría a caminos inesperados.

Toda una semana de estar inconsciente, las únicas visitas que tuvo en ese momento fueron Gobber, los padres de Astrid y la misma Astrid, nadie más se acercó a visitarlo. Hasta el séptimo día se vio una gran mejora en su apariencia, había recuperado peso, color y un poco de musculatura; su espalda tendría por siempre la marca de los dragones que intentaron raptarlo, la teoría de la mayoría era que intentaban llevar a un aliado; la de Gobber y Astrid era llevárselo para comérselo. La verdad era que los dragones del ruedo querían salvarlo, vieron algo en el chico, algo único, parecía ser que los comprendía; cosa que ahora mismo intentaban de cerciorarse.

Un Terrible Terror entro por la ventana de la casa de Gothi, al verla distraída creando otro concentrado alimenticio para el muchacho, este se le acercó. Para su mirada no parecía tener algo especial, solo otro humano más del montón, otro que tal vez intentaría matarlos. Recordó que este mismo humano le dio un poco de cariño cuando estaban prisioneros; algo simple para cualquiera, pero para el pequeño era algo más que simple. Cuando lo metieron de nuevo a su jaula, este se le acercó y le arrojo un pescado, nadie lo vio solo él. Antes de entrar al ruedo prácticamente los mataban de hambre, los hacían enojar, todo para salir más furiosos y desesperados para atacar a cualquiera que tuvieran frente suyo.

El chico parecía que lo notaba, por eso le arrojo un pescado, al tomarlo se lo trago de un tiro. No pudo agradecerle por el acto, la siguiente vez que lo vio fue cuando lo liberaron. Sintió lastima al verlo con tal herida, herida que parecía haber sanado un poco. Noto como se acercaba alguien, por lo que se escondió debajo de la cama. Era el hombre que los había encerrado, no tenía nada contra él, puesto que después de cada salida del ruedo este siempre les trataba las heridas, les daba alimento he incluso en ocasiones platicaba con ellos; aun así no olvidaba que este mato varios de sus amigos.

\- ¿Cómo sigue? – la anciana escribió algunas cosas en el suelo, el hombre se calmó – Eso es una alegría ¿Cuándo despertara?

Volvió a escribir, su rostro se entristeció un poco, parecía ser que no pronto, pero un olor nuevo llamo su atención. Un adulto, pasos fuertes, olor a madera quemada, Yak y ovejas; pronto sabría quién era, puesto que los pesados pasos estaban cada vez más cerca del lugar.

La puerta se abrió, los otros dos humanos se giraron para ver quién era, el mayor parecía estar un tanto sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ver cómo sigue mi hijo.

\- ¿Una semana después?

\- Lo siento, no…

\- No pongas excusas, este muchacho cuando más te necesito de tu apoyo fue hace siete días, desviste estar en ese momento.

\- No podía Gobber, estaba en temas de la aldea.

\- ¿La aldea es más importante que tu propio hijo?

\- Entiende yo…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que cualquier cosa sea más importante que tu hijo? Incluso los azotes que le pusieron ¿No pudiste hacer algo por él?

\- Las pruebas y los tes…

\- Todos saben muy bien que Snotlout trata pésimo al muchacho ¿Crees capaz de hacer tal cosa tu hijo? El muchacho es más chico que él y más débil que él. El no pudo haberle hecho esa herida, en cambio un accidente sí.

\- Gobber, las pruebas…

\- ¿Pruebas? ¿Cuáles pruebas? Un corte en el abdomen era la única prueba, corte que no era de una espada. Las espadas dejan un corte más limpio que ese, un cuchillo lo hizo; en cambio la herida de tu hijo si era de espada, una perforación limpia de abdomen a espalda, el chico pudo morir.

\- Pero no lo hizo…

\- ¡No lo hizo porque llego a tiempo al ruedo y Gothi lo atendiera!

El pequeño dragón jamás había visto tan enojado a ese humano, por lo visto también se preocupaba por el muchacho. En ese momento detecto algo, un pequeño movimiento sobre él, parecía ser que el cachorro humano se estaba despertando. Observo unos momentos más la escena, parecía ser que el recién llegado era el padre del cachorro, el otro era su mentor; volvió a sentir movimiento en la cama, después se tranquilizó, el cachorro se había dormido nuevamente. La discusión había llegado a un punto muerto, ninguno de los decía o hacía algo, solo se miraban.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer con él?

\- Ya no puedes hacer nada, le quitaste tu apellido, su honor y orgullo.

\- Es que no sé qué hacer, desde que nació es diferente a todos nosotros. Se lidiar con gente como nosotros, pero con gente como Hiccup no tengo ni idea, hice lo posible para que sea como nosotros…

\- Ese es el problema, lo hicieron ver las cosas como ustedes, lo obligaron a ser como ustedes. El solo quería que tú lo reconocieras como es, en vez de eso paso esto. El muchacho necesitaba un padre, no un jefe.

Ese fue el golpe culminante para el padre del cachorro, se quedó callado y parecía afligido, lo vio observar al muchacho. Se adentró más en la parte baja de la cama, el hombre ahora estaba observando al muchacho. No se movió por ningún motivo, no quería ser recapturado nuevamente. El hombre se retiró a la puerta, lo vio mirar a la cama una última vez para luego salir. El otro hombre se sentó en la meza, la anciana escribió algunas cosas en el suelo.

\- Lo criare yo, por nuestra ley no puedo darle mi apellido hasta que sea mayor y decida por sí mismo, pero al menos tendrá alguien que lo cuidara, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte.

El dragón los vio girarse, aprovechando la oportunidad este salió por donde entro, no sin antes frotar su hocico contra el brazo del cachorro, señal de que le deseaba una pronta recuperación.

Era el octavo día, esta vez observaron al muchacho despertarse, la reacción fue tan tranquila que pensaron que tal vez necesitaba recordar cosas. Sorpresa fue el verlo levantarse, observarlos a ambos, luego su espalda y decir solo un "Oh, no fue un sueño". Gobber intento ayudarlo, pero este se negó a la ayuda, solo se levantó, camino a la puerta y se retiró. Tanto Gothi como Gobber se observaron unos momentos, el chico parecía no tener emoción alguna.

Cuando salieron Hiccup ya les tenía ventaja, estaba caminando entre las calles sin observar a nadie, nadie le hablaba, solo veían unas cicatrices de quemaduras casi terminadas de sanar. También si las miradas mataran, el muchacho ya lo estaría desde que puso un pie al bajar las escaleras de la casa de Gothi. Todos en Berk parecían odiarlo, nadie lo veía directamente, todos se alejaban de su camino, incluso los más chicos se escondían tras sus padres, pareciera que estaban escapando de una enfermedad o un monstruo. Pero esto no le afectaba en nada, ignoraba a todo aquel que estuviera frente suyo, o todo aquel que se le dirigiera.

Llego en un punto que se cruzó con Fishlegs, este le dio un saludo o un intento de llamar su atención, todo para ser completamente ignorado, solo continuo su camino. Para el muchacho eso era extraño, puesto que Hiccup siempre le devolvía un saludo, o incluso hacía una pequeña plática amena. Parecía dirigirse al taller de Gobber, puesto que el camino que tomo lo conducía a ese lugar.

Antes de poder continuar su camino vio a Gobber y a Gothi, sobre el hombro del vikingo, seguir de cerca al muchacho, ambos se veían preocupados. En ese momento observo acercase a los gemelos, ambos parecían estar volviendo a discutir por nada, hasta que Hiccup paso entre ellos, seguido de sus dos perseguidores.

\- Wow viste eso, Hiccup parece un zombi.

\- Sera que los dragones se comieron su alma y solo nos dejaron su cuerpo, rápido hermana tenemos que evitar que se propague esto.

\- Chicos no digan tonterías. – En ese momento observaron a Fishlegs, quien se acercó a ellos. – No es un zombi, solo parece estar cansado ¿No lo estarían ustedes después de pasar tres días con heridas en la espalda sin comer o tomar agua?

Los gemelos se vieron y luego se sonrieron.

\- Hiccup es un salvaje, sobrevivir a eso, necesito que me enseñe como hacer eso.

\- Corre hermano, antes de que se nos escape.

Los tres tomaron la misma dirección que el muchacho, ahora eran cinco personas siguiendo los pasos del muchacho, hasta que por fin alcanzaron a Gobber y Gothi. El primero al ver a Tuffnut lo tomo del cuello, fue calmado por Gothi al darle un pequeño golpe con su mano en el hombro. Lo dejo libre de su agarre con la advertencia de que hablaría más tarde con el muchacho. Al final todos llegaron al taller, expectantes por saber que haría este solo observo el fogón unos momentos, hasta que decidió encenderlo, el herrero había llegado a su hogar.

Las brasas estaban al rojo vivo, el aire las animaba más, el crisol lleno de acero, las pinzas sosteniendo el crisol para poder liberar su contenido, el acero al tocar la fría roca del molde se apresuró a tomar la forma. Al tomar algo de solides tomo la barra metálica para comenzar a golpearla con el martillo que tenía a la mano. El primer golpe desencadeno una secuencia de golpes, todos dirigidos al metal. Todos observaban los movimientos del muchacho, nadie decía o hacía algún sonido o palabra, solo observaban.

En un punto se detuvo, cayó una lágrima, el acero al rojo vivo la evaporo al contacto. No se detuvo, continuo dando los golpes a la barra. En su mente llego el recuerdo "No eres mi hijo", un golpe, "Hiccup no es eso, es…esto", otro golpe, "En algún momento te darás cuenta de cuál es tu rol en esta isla.", otro golpe, "Aprende mucho de él hijo, para que cambies…eso", dos golpes fuertes; "Solo te juzgan por cómo te vez, tu sabes eso", más golpes; "Tú no tienes músculos, no tienes la fuerza de un guerrero o incluso su postura. Cualquiera que te vea pensaría que solo eres un muerto de hambre", se estaba frustrando, tras cada golpe una lagrima; "En vista de que no puedes cargar el apellido Haddok…he decidido…re…", los golpes se hicieron más insistentes.

El recuerdo del arma atravesar su carne, la sangre en sus manos, observo su manos con guantes, veía su sangre en ellas. Dejo caer las cosas el suelo, el acero estaba frio, agrietado y destrozado, cualquier cosa lo rompería ahora; se sentía de la misma manera. Los recuerdos continuaban llegando, la oscuridad, el despertar con la herida en su abdomen, herida que un familiar le hizo. Aún podía sentir el látigo en su piel, la carne siendo desgarrada, arrancada, partida; el solo recordar eso le hacía sentir odio, enojo…dolor. Aun recordaba el olor metálico de su sangre salir de su espalda, el dolor de su herida al tener contacto con el aire. Recordó el suelo, la sangre de su cabeza, las miradas de los vikingos cuando lo liberaron.

No aguanto más, tomo la barra de acero para arrojarla lejos mientras soltaba un fuerte alarido de dolor, tristeza y dolor. La barra golpeo la pared, regando esquirlas y piezas de acero por todos lados, así se sentía su alma y corazón. El grito se convirtió en llanto, lágrimas, sus propios brazos abrazando su propio cuerpo mientras dejaba salir todo dolor. Gritaba al cielo, maldecía su suerte, maldecía el día en que nació ¿Qué hizo para que los dioses lo castigaran? ¿En qué momento blasfemo para que Loki le castigara de ese modo?

Observo a su lado una pieza de acero, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, del tamaño de su mano con bordes acerrados. Tomo con su mano el fragmento, se quedó observándola un momento, tal vez…tal vez esa era su salvación, su salida, su respuesta a todo. Gobber no tendría que sufrir más, Astrid encontraría a la persona correcta, alguien de confianza. Su padre ya no tendría nada de que decepcionarse, incluso, tal vez, tener una familia nueva, la que quería desde un principio. Presiono el filo sobre su muñeca, esta era la salida, no tenía honor, orgullo e identidad, era nadie ¿Quién recordaría a un nadie?...Nadie lo extrañaría.

La sangre se derramo, esta hizo un pequeño charco en el suelo, sus ojos sin vida miraban su muñeca. El pedazo de acero en el suelo, su mano un corte, al elevar la vista solo vio cabello rubio, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, alguien estaba sobre su cuerpo. Se encontraba rodeado de gente, los gemelos, Fishlegs, Gobber y Gothi, todos se veían preocupados.

\- Esto es obra del malvado Loki, no hay duda alguna.

\- ¿Qué intentabas muchacho? – Esa pregunta lo extraño ¿Por qué preguntaba esos Gobber?

\- Liberarlos de una carga. – La persona que estaba sobre él lo libero, era Astrid, se veía molesta ¿Por qué lo estaba? No había nada por lo que molestarse.

\- Tú no eres una carga. – Era extraño escuchar eso de ella.

Se levantó, tomo con su mano herida la pieza de acero, intento de nuevo hacer el corte, una vez más se lo impidieron, cayó de rodillas.

\- Esto es obra de Loki, ni siquiera puedo morir por mi propia mano ¿Cuánto más tengo que perder?

Las palabras fueron las que los hicieron reaccionar, fue Astrid quien lo abrazo, en esos brazos fue que el dejo salir todo. Por primera vez los gemelos no bromearon, en especial Tuffnut, quien se arrepintió de su participación en el juicio del muchacho. Astrid fue la que cambio más, jamás había dejado que nadie se acercara tanto como se lo permitía ahora a Hiccup; no lo demostró, pero ella estaba preocupado por Hiccup, para ella él era la prueba de que en Berk no solo había duros guerreros vikingos, sino también chicos como Hiccup.

Gobber tomo de los brazos a Hiccup, estaba dormido, no le sorprendía. Lo dejo en su cuarto, observo todo a su alrededor, ahora ese cuarto se le hacía más seguro. Al salir todos estaban expectantes, querían saber si se encontraba bien. Les aseguro de que se encontraba bien que no había ningún peligro, el platicaría con él cuando despertara; Gothi le aseguro que pasaría más tarde para revisar el estado del muchacho.

Uno a uno se fueron yendo, Astrid se quedó al lado de Gobber, era curioso dentro del taller podía ver a Hiccup hacer varios trabajos. Lo veía moverse entra mezas, paneles y otras partes del mismo lugar ayudando, creando y utilizando su mente creativa.

\- Se ve que te preocupas por él ¿Por qué?

\- La verdad, ni yo lo sé. Pero desde esa vez en el bosque vi…vi que era diferente, no podrá ser un guerrero fuerte, musculoso u otra cosa. Pero se ve que utiliza su cabeza, comprende a los demás…me comprende a mi…

\- Te agrada.

Eso la dejo desarmada, porque era una afirmación, no una pregunta y la verdad es que era cierto, el chico le agradaba.

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- Decidí ponerlo bajo mi cuidado, será difícil después de los recientes sucesos ¿Me ayudaras?

No necesito decirlo, la sonrisa en su rostro y un asentimiento fueron sus respuestas. El problema ahora era Hiccup ¿Qué futuro le deparaba ahora?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Cambios**

El paso del tiempo fue algo que no noto, los siguiente años realmente fueron el día tras día, sin ningún incidente, ningún problema o pelea, solo fue su día a día en la forja. Siempre creaba mazos, espadas, hachas, puntas de flecha, cuchillos y una que otra cosa para los guerreros. Los combates con los dragones disminuyeron, como si estos se hubieran rendido ante Berk y los hubieran dejado en paz, al menos por una temporada, temporada que duro cinco años.

A pesar de eso, eran vikingos, estos volvieron a sus antiguos oficios, atacar naves en mar, saquear tierras, captura y venta de esclavos, era como regresar a sus antiguas vidas. Los dragones aparecían en ciertas ocasiones, intentaban saquear el ganado, las pesca del día o incluso entraban a las casas, pareciendo buscar algo en ellas. Al final vikingos y dragones volvían a enfrentarse en sus sangrientas y brutales batallas, resultando en heridos y la muerte de varios guerreros como dragones.

Astrid era la que más destacaba entre esos guerreros, puesto que no solo había crecido en físico, sino también, en belleza. La chica se convirtió en la guerrera más codiciada, más hermosa, más brutal y fuerte de su generación, las batallas y cicatrices los demostraban. Los demás también tuvieron sus cambios, era no difícil notar tales cambios en ellos; Fishlegs se había convertido en un gigantón de 1.75 m. seguía un tanto gordito, pero la verdad era también uno de los más fuertes de la isla.

Los gemelos no cambiaron realmente, a pesar de tener una estatura promedio su físico realmente no había cambiado, solo sus planes se hicieron más elaborados y también más eficaces, los consideraban los hijos del dios Loki por estas razones. El siguiente fue Snotlout, el chico no creció mucho, comparado con los demás era bajo de estatura, pero en cuanto a ego y fuerza no era el mismo caso. El chico se había puesto más fornido, tenía sus músculos bien desarrollados al igual que otras habilidades de combate, se convirtió en el estereotipo perfecto de guerrero vikingo.

No solo la atención de todo Berk lo hizo crecer su ego, también el haber sido nombrado sucesor de Stoick lo hizo hacerse alguien de importancia, el chico al tener tal título lo utilizaba para todo, en especial para molestar a jóvenes menores o más pequeños que él, si alguien intentaba meterse solo necesitaba decir que era el siguiente jefe y lo lamentaría caro por su insolencia hacia su persona. Con esto tenía el paso libre a casi todas las chicas de la isla, casi debido a que una siempre se les escapaba a pesar de estar comprometidos.

Astrid siempre lo recibía con un golpe en la cara, una patada en el pecho, un derribe, una llave y su favorita, hacha al cuello, todas acompañadas con un intercambio de amenazas y piropos respectivamente; al final el chico terminaba en el suelo, en una pared o, en raras ocasiones, colgado de algún techo. Pero eso era para otro momento ya que en ese momento, en esa noche, se celebraría el día del jefe, el día de la fundación de Berk.

Ella era una de las invitadas especiales, después de todo estaba con la guardia de las skjaldmo, jóvenes guerreras entrenadas para combate, tácticas y otras artes de la guerra. Ella en persona estaba verificando todos los detalles de la seguridad, al igual que lo organizaba. Pero también necesitaba algo extra, necesitaba que sus armas tuvieran su servicio para esa noche, para esa misma razón se dirigía a la forja a pedirle a Gobber que la ayudara, junto a ella se encontraban dos guerreras más.

Querían también que les dieran un pequeño servicio a sus armas, además habían escuchado que el hombre era alguien de excelente trabajo y detalle.

Al llegar llamaron al encargado, solo para ser recibidas por un chico delgado con una mascareta de acero y una pequeña ranura con un vidrio de color oscuro donde deberían verse los ojos. No les agradaba, para nada, solo tomaron sus armas y armaduras para entregárselos.

\- Las queremos para esta noche, las necesitamos antes del festival. – El chico solo asintió, después se encamino a la forja para tomar los materiales y comenzar a trabajar.

Alcanzo a escucha un "patético" de una de sus acompañantes, no le tomo importancia; observo al muchacho quien comenzó a realizar su arduo trabajo, parecía no haberle afectado, solo comenzaron a retirarse y dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

Al notar que se fueron de la forja se quitó las mascareta, dejando que su rostro respirara, después observo las cosas, tomo una de las espadas y la metió al horno para después de unos minutos, sacar el rojo metal y comenzar a quitar las imperfecciones; un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el caliente acero, se colocó la mascareta nuevamente, realmente estaba dañada.

Después de horas de trabajo, esfuerzo y sudor entregado, dejo las cosas acomodadas en la meza principal del taller. Al terminar paso a otros asuntos, comenzó a formar la figura sobre el cuero, después comenzó a hacer algunos cortes, tomo madera para comenzar a trabajar sobre ella, sus manos se movían de forma segura, pero a la vez delicada. Tomo herramientas para comenzar a grabar la madera y el cuero, este tenía que ser un buen trabajo, después de todo era para el jefe.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, pero ahora estaba en el suelo con una bota en su pecho, no le permitía moverse y este colocaba cada vez más peso sobre él. Snotlout observaba el nuevo trabajo detenidamente, estaba sonriendo de satisfacción de tan solo tenerlo en sus manos.

\- Te superaste, esta nueva funda para la espada se ve genial, le quedara bien a mi espada. – Lo vio retorcerse bajo su pie, alargando su brazo intentando alcanzar su trabajo - ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? Está bien, intenta recuperarlo.

El muchacho se levantó con la mano en su pecho, estaba seguro de que tendría una marca de esto. Observo a Snotlout quien mostraba la funda y la movía en su cara con una sonrisa altanera en ella, todo para provocarlo a intentar arrebatar su trabajo de esas manos. Dio un paso adelante con intención de lanzarse, quería derribarlo, tomarlo por la cintura, doblar sus rodillas, hacerlo caer y golpear su cara, pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa fueron detenidos.

\- Se ven bien, hiciste un excelente trabajo. – Astrid y sus acompañantes habían regresado para ver si el trabajo estaba terminado, la rubia al ver la funda se acercó para extender la mano.

Snotlout al ver esa mano observo al chico y luego a la guerrera, le entrego la funda para que ella la contemplara. Sus ojos azul cielo observaron con detalle cada parte, pero sentía algo más, solo era madera grabada con cuero grabado, decir que era un trabajo impecable era poco. Observo al herrero quien no le quitaba su mirada, podía sentirla detrás de esa mascareta, estar viendo de pies a cabeza, observando y capturando cada detalle de ella, en cierta manera eso le agradaba, la hacía sentirse bien, más que bien pensaba ella.

Le devolvió la funda al chico, antes de que Snotlout protestara llego Gobber con nuevos materiales para trabajar, con un rápido paso de su visto entendió la situación.

\- ¿Algún problema chicos?

\- No, solo recogíamos nuestros encargos.

\- Así es, ya nos íbamos. – Las acompañantes de Astrid se retiraron junto con ella, pero aún se podían escuchar las burlas al chico.

\- ¿Tienes algún encargo Snotlout?

\- No, también me retiraba. – Al pasar a su lado choco hombros, clara señal de que no le tenía nada de respeto. Al girarse observo a l chico tomar las cosas y comenzar a trabajar nuevamente sobre la funda, no podía decirle nada, cuando estaba en trance nadie lo sacaba del trabajo.

\- Recuerda que tienes que tenerla para la noche, después de todo es para el jefe. – El chico solo movió una mano sobre su cabeza, soltó el suspiro, rodo los ojos y camino a otra parte del lugar, también tenía trabajo que realizar.

Al llegar a su casa dejo todo en la sala, hace un año que comenzó a vivir sola, el mismo día en que entro en la guardia y conoció a sus compañeras, también hace dos años que estaba comprometida con Snotlout. El muchacho había llegado a su casa pidiendo su mano, con todos los preparativos, sus padres no se negaron, después de todo era el sucesor de Stoick the Vast ¿Quién se negaría ante eso?

Claro está, al anunciar tal noticia, los Jorgenson y los Hoferson terminaron sus rencillas, cosa que nunca había ocurrido en toda la historia de Berk. Fue natural su rechazo a tal proposición, pero no pudo negarse cuando Stoick intervino a favor del muchacho, realmente estaba molesta por eso, esperaba que cierta persona fuera a ayudarla, pero nunca lo hizo. Observo la espada colocada cuidadosamente sobre una pared, sostenida por un par de sostenes de madera, junto a su escudo y cuchillas. Tenerla en sus manos fue un gran alivio, comenzó a practicar con ella cortando el aire, cuidando sus movimientos, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del tocar en la puerta; dejo el arma para pasar a abrirla, era Snotlout, quien en su espalda llegaba con algunas flores.

\- Sorpresa querida ¿Me extrañaste? – Cerró la puerta en su cara, esperando que esta le golpeara su nariz y se la fracturara. – Vamos Astrid, estamos comprometidos, tienes que ceder un poco, además sé que me adoras en secreto.

Estaba por salir a golpearlo cuando escucho un pequeño sonido, después el gritar del chico diciendo "esto lo lamentaras". Se escuchó el llamar de la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Gobber a quien gustosamente dejo entrar. No pudo evitar ver como tenía en la mano la espada que Hiccup le hizo hace tiempo ya, sonrió ante el hecho de ver algo del antiguo muchacho.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Gobber?

\- Me mando a tomar medidas para tu nuevo peto, por lo visto noto que el que tienes ya está gastado.

\- ¿Por qué no vino él? – Lo dijo en susurro, esperando que no fuera escuchada.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, que está bien, el que tengo ya me queda un poco apretado.

\- Es normal, estas creciendo, tu cuerpo está terminando de cambiar. Aunque la verdad yo no te tomare las medidas.

\- ¿Ha no?

\- Ve al taller, él lo ara.

\- ¿Por qué no viene?

\- Tú sabes la razón. – Era cierto, ella lo sabía perfectamente, incluso después de verlo hoy lo sabía perfectamente. – Ve con él, platiquen, ambos se han producido mucho dolor con el paso del tiempo.

\- Es que no puedo, no de esta manera, no me dice nada, todo se lo guarda, incluso el día que se anunció mi compromiso el no hizo nada, no dijo nada ¿Cómo puedo platicar con él?

\- Eras la única persona a la que escucha, no importa si te ignora yo sé que siempre te hace caso, no es lo mismo con ninguno de los otros. – Eso la tomo desprevenida ¿Hiccup hacerle caso a ella? ¿Más que Gobber?

\- ¿Có…cómo?

\- Astrid, lo que paso esa noche lo dejo marcado, está completamente en su mundo, cerrado de los demás, pero he notado que siempre te pone atención; siempre que llegas se ve cierto…algo en sus ojos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No lo sé, no se quita esa tonta mascara y jamás deja que alguien lo toque o se acerque, excepto tú. Astrid, ayúdalo por favor

\- No puedo hacerlo, no lo puedo ayudar, ya lo intente varias veces, ya no puedo verlo como antes.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con sus cicatrices?

\- ¿Cuál de todas?

\- Las de esa noche.

\- No, es diferente…de acuerdo, iré al taller, pero no prometo nada. – Ambos salieron de la casa, uno en dirección al Grate Hall y la otra al taller.

\- Astrid. – La chica se giró al escuchar su nombre, podía ver la sonrisa en la cara del hombre. – Cuida bien de él.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Me iré unos días, Johan me envió un mensaje de la jefa de los Bog-Buglars, necesitan hablar con el jefe, el heredero y conmigo. Se quedara a cargo del taller en lo que no me encuentro, por eso te lo encargo, es fácil saber que va a ocurrir cuando no estoy.

\- Si, lo entiendo, are lo mejor que pueda.

\- Gracias. – Ambos retomaron sus caminos.

Era ya tarde, casi de noche, podía ver y escuchar como los habitantes de Berk se dirigían al salón principal para el evento de esta noche. La fundación de Berk, siempre se celebraba con un gran banquete, danza, música y relatos heroicos de ese día. Ese día el jefe junto con su sucesor comenzaban la festividad dando el tradicional discurso de agradecimiento, la anciana daría sus bendiciones y agradecimientos a los dioses y le darían regalos al sucesor de Berk junto al jefe.

Aún recordaba de chico los regalos que le dieron los pobladores, eran por lo general espadas, mazos, escudos y más armas; todas con la finalidad de hacerlo algo que no era y terminaban en la armería de la casa, colectando polvo. Un año recibió algo diferente, un cuaderno, una rama con carbón y un cuchillo; extrañado miro por todos lados, pero todos le daban armas, como siempre.

Esos objetos se convertirían más adelante en su preciado escape de todo problema, el dibujo, desde ese entonces dibujaba, diseñaba hasta incluso pintaba. Esos mismo objetos, a pesar de estar gastados aun los utilizaba, cuando podía creaba papel y papiro para su cuaderno, al igual que tomaba carbón para utilizarlo en la rama. Dibujaba cuanto se imaginaba, personas, dragones, sueños…y pesadillas.

Aún estaba en su memoria esa noche de hace años, lo cazaba como un dragón a su presa, puesto que eso era. Pero ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada, solo quería estar solo esa noche, terminar su trabajo y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Escucho el sonido de los pasos, Gobber llego pronto de su encargo; desde que vio el peto abollado de Astrid supo que era momento de crear uno nuevo. Ella estaba creciendo, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie ya que se conocen desde chicos, se conocían tanto que incluso en momentos parecía que no necesitaban hablarse, eso era antes de alejarse por completo.

Todo cambio después de esa noche con los dragones en el ruedo, si antes era marcado de inservible ahora era peor. Amenazas en el taller, ataques repentinos, su cuarto en el taller varias veces lo ha encontrado destrozado, sus creaciones y reparaciones todas arruinadas haciéndolo trabajar el doble. En varias ocasiones intento defenderse, todas terminaron en heridas y cicatrices, su cuerpo era todo una galería de eso. Escucho como algo pesado fue puesto sobre la meza, dejo lo que tenía que estaba haciendo y giro solo para darse la sorpresa de su vida.

Estaba hermosa, más de lo que recordaba, el verla quitarse su abrigo, su camisa y su falda con púas fue más que un deleite para sus ojos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Ella se acercó para tomar su mascareta y quitársela. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo rostro, mentón recto, fuerte, ojos verdes cual bosque, cabello castaño, nariz recta, algo de barba asomándose y esas cicatrices le daban un aire diferente. Las podía ver una sobre su ojo izquierdo, producto de una espada al intentar protegerla de un dragón hace un año, la de su barbilla casi imperceptible y una en la mejilla derecha por una quemadura hecha por el mismo Snotlout al interponerse entre ella y el caldero del taller al explotar, todo porque el idiota de Snotlout mezclo materiales peligrosos y un polvo negro que trajo Johan de tierras lejanas.

Desde ese momento el chico oculta su cara, pero para ella eso no importaba; tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se puso de puntas, aun le sorprendía que tanto había crecido. Empezó reservado, tranquilo, pero no pudo aguantar, la tomo de la cintura para acercarla más, se encorvo para tomarla entre brazos y cargarla en ellos. La coloco sobre la meza para que ella entrelazara sus piernas en su cintura, no podían aguantar más, necesitaban quitarse esa tortura suya ahora mismo.

Se detuvieron, el coloco su frente en su hombro mientras respiraba de manera apresurada, la excitación era tanta que no podían esperar.

\- En la cala, en una hora, necesito hacer tu peto.

\- De acuerdo ¿Tomas mis medidas?

\- No será necesario.

La vio alejarse del taller, escuchaba la música del festejo a lo lejos, pero solo podía escuchar su propia respiración, esa chica un día o noche lo iba a matar.

El festejo era todo un excito, hace años que no tenían una celebración como esta desde que los dragones comenzaron a dejar de atacarlos. Todos comía, reían y bebían, el hidromiel no dejaba de fluir al igual que la comida no dejaba de entregarse, las luces y la gran meza del gran salón estaban adornados con los banderines y los escudos de armas de cada familia de Berk.

La puerta se escuchó abrir para ver pasar a Gobber, todos al verlos elevaron sus tarros y cuernos en señal de regocijo por verlo unírseles, este tomo un tarro, lo hundió en un barril cercano lleno de la embriagante bebida y se les unió tomándose de un solo trago su bebida, gritaron de alegría a tal acto y este se apresuró a llenar nuevamente su tarro para pasar al lado del jefe.

No lo vio, solo un saludo y tomo su lugar, desde esa noche y esa plática en casa de Gothi no se volvieron a hablar, mucho menos después de haber hecho a Snotlout su sucesor y comprometerlo con Astrid al cumplir la mayoría de edad. El jefe intento decir algo, pero la riza de Snotlout lo distrajo, el muchacho se encontraba platicando con los de su generación, pero los gemelos siempre terminaban alejándose del chico por alguna razón, en esta ocasión paso lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué los gemelos ya no se juntan tanto con Snotlout? Antes eran más unidos.

\- Tu hi…Hiccup tiene que ver.

\- ¿Hiccup? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hiccup con ellos?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa? Ya no es tu hijo. – Esas palabras lo hundieron en su silla, su mirada se apagó en ese momento. Aún se recriminaba esa decisión de hace años ¿Fue realmente lo correcto?

\- No lo fue.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te conozco desde que éramos niños, te preguntas si haberle quitado su apellido a Hiccup fue lo correcto, no lo fue, ese fue tu mayor error.

\- Gobber, tienes razón.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no lo enmiendas? Por Odín es tu hijo.

\- No, ya no lo es Gobber, tú lo has cuidado, tú y Gothi, es más hijo de ustedes que mío. Val me mataría si estuviera aquí.

\- De eso estoy seguro, Hiccup saco todo de ella, por otro año sin ella.

\- Por Val. - Elevaron sus tarros y brindaron, logrando al mismo tiempo, en cierta forma, reconciliar un poco su amistad de tantos años, pero noto algo el jefe. - ¿Dónde está Astrid?

\- Debe estar esperando su peto, fue con el muchacho a que le creara uno nuevo.

\- ¿Un peto nuevo?

\- El que tenía estaba todo deteriorado por los combates, prácticas y demás. Ya sabes que también hemos tenido rencillas con los Berserker últimamente.

\- Desde que Dagur y su hermana se unieron, lo sé. Gobber todo está viniendo abajo, prefiero mil veces combatir contra dragones que contra otros vikingos, más si antes eran aliados nuevos.

\- También está el asunto de aquella junta con los jefes vikingos.

\- No me lo recuerdes, apenas y sobreviví a esa noche ¿Alguna noticia sobre él?

\- Nada, todo está en tinieblas.

\- ¿Todo listo para el viaje de mañana?

\- Todo está preparado, incluso puso un mazo extra y calzoncillo limpios, solo que otra vez esas endemoniadas criaturas se robaron uno de mis calcetines.

\- Gobber esas criaturas no existen.

\- Claro que existen y siempre se roban mi calcetín izquierdo, tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Al verlo levantarse noto que colgando de su cinturón estaba el famoso calcetín perdido, solo sonrió mientras movía su cabeza, ese hombre siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Noto algo más, aun no llegaba Astrid, esperaba verla hoy para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su compromiso con su heredero. Había notado como ella siempre lo alejaba, las cosas se hicieron como eran debidas y también creía que emparejar a los dos mejores jóvenes vikingos de Berk haría todos se unieran más, que tendrían un líder de su edad.

Todo salió al contrario, parecía ser que Snotlout solo utilizaba su título de heredero a su conveniencia ¡En cada momento llegaban quejas sobre su comportamiento! Aparte de que Astrid ignoraba y también hería al chico cada que vez que se acercaba a ella. Le preocupaba el futuro de su aldea cuando el ya no estuviera, no es que pensara morirse pronto, pero la situación estaba mal. Observo a todos lados ¿En dónde se encontraba esa chica? Llamo a su sucesor, al tenerlo frente suyo lo mando buscar su prometida, le exigió que en cuanto la encontrara le hiciera llamar para verla, tenía que hablar algunas cosas con ella.

Snotlout al llegar al taller esperaba ver al que llamaba inútil y a Astrid esperando su nuevo peto, pero al llegar no encontró a ninguno de los dos, extrañado fue a la casa de la chica, solo para descubrir que no se encontraba en ese lugar. No podía estar en la fiesta, puesto que venía de ese lugar, no podía preguntarle a Gobber ya que este le diría lo más seguro que estaba con el inútil en el taller.

\- Genial, las personas nunca están cuando se les necesitan ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que es una falta de respeto hacer esperar a su próximo jefe? Cuando la encuentre juro que…

El sonido de pazos lo hizo quedarse en silencio, parecía ser que provenían del bosque. Tentado por la curiosidad comenzó a seguir ese sonido, esperando que este lo llevara al origen y la persona de quien era esos pasos. Resulto ser difícil, ya que la persona era rápida, no lo dejaba acercarse por ningún motivo, incluso si este era silencioso y cauteloso como un ratón, al menos eso creía el, ya que su pies pisaban las ramas a cada momento, delatando de esa forma su presencia.

El perseguido al escucharlo comenzaba a realizar movimientos para despistar a su perseguidor, en un punto este se metió entre algunos arbustos, observando como la persona lo pasaba de largo, no le sorprendió ver que se trataba de Snotlout. Al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores continuo con su camino, en la luna a todo su resplandor se logró observar una sombra pasar frente suyo, la criatura también estaba interesada en esta persona que daba un paseo por la noche.

Al llegar a un claro con un lago en el centro observo que alguien ya se encontraba en ese lugar, camino con cuidado de no hacer ruido, quería tomarlo por sorpresa, puesto que era un hombre quien se encontraba en el lugar. Al estar a cierta distancia este se giró para observar al llegado, este se acercó para tomarla en brazos, Astrid se encontraba en los brazos de Hiccup y este no la dejaba ir, cosa que tampoco quería ella. Era secreto que Astrid y Hiccup salían hace años, por su pérdida de título no podía dejar que Astrid fuera afectada, más aun así se querían, así que se veían en las noches junto al mismo claro en el que se encontraban en ese momento.

Comenzó con un pequeño beso de niños cuando Hiccup estaba perdido en su mundo, no lo soportaba ver de esa manera y solo sucedió, algo conecto en ambos que comenzaron a salir a escondidas, si alguien lo descubría estaban seguros de que estarían problemas, lo intentaron dejar en más de una ocasión, solo para terminar dañándose el uno al otro, desde ese momento decidieron llevar las cosas en secreto. Ambos pretendían no llevarse bien en el día, para terminar en encuentros como estos por la noche. Ambos necesitaban este momento en específico, un momento de intimidad, un momento en el que ellos necesitaban ser ellos mismos.

Decir que la noche fue más que maravillosa era poco, la ropa sobre una roca y ambos abrazados en medio del pequeño lago observando las estrellas, mejor momento no había, pero era momento de regresar, no tardarían mucho en descubrir la ausencia de Astrid, sino es que ya lo hicieron. Al salir del lago ambos fueron por su ropas, con el paso del tiempo la vergüenza de verse desnudos se fue quitando mientras su relación aumentaba, era tanto así que pronto pasaron al siguiente nivel, el único problema era que ella estaba comprometida.

\- Astrid. – Ella giro a verlo, solo para ver las terribles cicatrices de su espalda, no importa cuánto las vea, aún era doloroso verlas y más si se combinaban con las nuevas creadas por el trabajo y el acoso de algunos de los pobladores.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Escaparías conmigo? – Se quedó helada en su lugar, lo observaba cambiarse para luego observarla detenidamente, sus ojos decían que hablaba en serio sobre el tema.


	9. Chapter 9

**Les aseguro, que este es el capitulo que más trabajo me ha dado, lo escribí, reescribí, leí y releí todo, si algo no concuerda, mis disculpas, realmente me hizo batallar, más aún así espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 9: Escape y paz**

Se veían el uno al otro, en tenso silencio, esperando que alguno de ellos hablara primero. Uno esperando una respuesta y la otra esperando que dijera algo a tal pregunta ¿Escapar juntos de Berk? ¿Se volvió loco? ¿Cómo le pedía eso? Pero su mirada era segura, sin duda alguna, realmente se lo estaba pidiendo en serio. Fue su silencio lo que hizo que bajara la mirada, parecía estar decaído por algo que ya sabía ella y él también.

\- Veo que no, por alguna razón no me sorprende, tal vez me sorprendería que dijeras que sí.

\- Hiccup, tu sabes que tengo mi vida aquí, mis logros y familia están aquí, tu estas aquí; me pide mucho.

\- Yo haciéndome ilusiones, que tonto soy. – Esas palabras la marcaron, se acercó a su espalda, colocando su mano sobre sus cicatrices, cosa que lo dejo quieto en su lugar. – Pensé que aceptarías.

Se recargo en su espalda, pasando sus brazos hasta rodear su cintura, se sentía tranquila en esa posición, segura.

\- No eres tonto, solo que, no me imagino una vida lejos de aquí, lejos de la acción ¿A dónde iríamos? ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Cómo viviríamos? ¿Pensaste todo eso?

\- Si, de mi herrería, en un lugar donde no escondamos lo nuestro, donde no nos conozcan.

\- ¿Donde sería eso?

\- Sureste, he escuchado del mercader Johan sobre unas tierras con muchas riquezas e historias sobre reinos donde han repelido dragones y otras cosas, sería un buen lugar para comenzar desde cero.

\- Esas son aguas inexploradas, no deberías creerle. – Gira a Hiccup para verlo directamente al rostro, tomo en sus manos la camisa para pedirle que se agachara, necesitaba cubrir su cuerpo.

\- ¿Un lugar sin explorar? No es mala idea.

\- ¡Hiccup! Deja eso, para empezar necesitas un barco que soporte las mareas de mar abierto, también necesitas un método de navegación para ubicarte ¿De dónde sacarías eso?

\- Ya los tengo

\- ¿Ya los tienes? Claro que los tienes, eres Hiccup ¿De dónde los obtuviste?

\- De Johan, el bar…

\- De nuevo Johan, Hiccup, tu sabes que las historias de Johan son eso, historias.

\- Astrid, necesito que entiendas, ponte en mi lugar, aparte de ti ¿Qué me ata a Berk? ¿Qué me espera en el futuro en Berk?

\- Yo ¿No puedo ser tu futuro? Tu sabes que sin importar que, yo estaré a tu lado.

\- Astrid, estas comprometida con Snotlout, no podemos estar juntos como queremos.

Eso detuvo el debate, ese detalle era una de las principales razones de que tuviera esa idea. Astrid retiro sus manos, no esperaba esas palabras, en especial de Hiccup. Intento disculparse, pero ella dio un par de pasos alejándose de él, el daño estaba hecho, no quería recordarle su cruel realidad. No le importo, se acercó a ella mientras intentaba alejarse de su persona. Apenas se acercó a ella noto algo, esa mirada no era a él como pensaba, observo mejor, era algo a su espalda, ella se acercaba más a su hacha y equipo, fue cuando escucho el bramido a su espalda.

Con calma giro, ella tomo esa oportunidad para comenzar a equiparse, todo sin perder de vista a la criatura, si es que la podía observar, puesto que solo veían un par de ojos verdes en la noche. Astrid en cuanto termino de colocarse su equipo, incluida su nueva pechera, tomo su arma mientras Hiccup retrocedía de poco a poco sin dejar de ver al dragón, pero había algo extraño, reconocía ese dragón.

Sus cicatrices comenzaron a picarle, claro recordatorio de su cuerpo de aquella noche, había crecido, era más largo y en su pose actual estaba seguro de que estaba de su altura. Guardo su cuchillo, el dragón lo noto, Astrid lo noto, lo cual logro que lo viera un tanto extrañada de ese comportamiento, puesto que su enemigo declaro estaba frente a ellos.

Lo observo quedarse quieto, mostrando ambas manos sin armas, claro intento de decirle que estaba desarmado y no era un peligro, lo cual para ironía de ella era cierto. El dragón comenzó a acercarse lentamente, olisqueando el aire, pero sin dejar de mirar a la guerrera, no era tonto por lo visto. Estaban en trance, tanto herrero como dragón no podían apartar la mirada, era como si se conocieran, como su fueran el mismo, su piel estaba por tocarse, solo faltaba unos pocos centímetros, Astrid estaba por correr a cepararlo, hasta que se escucharon ruidos entre los arbustos.

Alarmados se colocan espalda con espalda, rompiendo el trance actual entre criatura y humano. Hiccup retomo su cuchillo corto y Astrid preparo su hacha, el dragón fuera del trance puso atención a su alrededor, comenzó a gruñir en clara señal de alarma.

Gritando y corriendo saliendo de entre los arbustos del borde, aparece Snotlout tacleando al joven herrero, sin percatarse que con ello la criatura se colocó en guardia, con sus colmillos preparados, alas poco desplegadas y agazapado cual tigre para lanzarse al ataque, clara señal de que era momento de correr, después de todo era el dragón más temido de todos, un Night Fury.

Snotlout como siembre le gustaba aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos; siguiendo a la extraña persona, logro llegar hasta al centro del bosque, donde descubrió que la había perdido, con quejas y enojo, este tomo regreso a la aldea. Al llegar a cierta zona, escucho algunos sonidos cercanos, picado por la curiosidad comenzó a seguirlos, no tardó mucho en llegar al origen de estos.

Se encontró llegando a una cala, con un pequeño lago en el medio de este, parecía un buen lugar para descansar relajarse y quien sabe, tal vez traer a su prometida, estaba seguro que a Astrid le agradaría ese lugar. Pero fueron unas palabras lo que llamaron su atención, al enfocarse mejor observo a Astrid y a Hiccup ¡juntos! Eso no podía pasar, era imposible.

Lleno de rencor, bajo a la cala y se escondió entre unos arbustos, de entre las ramas y hojas noto que ambos se pusieron en alerta, ambos observaban un punto en la oscuridad ¿Qué sería? Para su sorpresa era un dragón, uno de color oscuro, el único color distinguible en cuerpo eran los ojos de color verde. Observo como se acercaba a Hiccup, mientras Astrid se preparaba para atacar, luego observo a Hiccup guardar su cuchillo, cobarde incluso en esos momentos.

Pero se sorprendió al ver que ambos se acercaban, a tal punto en que estaban por tocarse, parecía ser que ambos tenían cierta confianza, tal cosa no podía ser, hasta que recordó que Stoick le quito sus apellidos al muchacho por traición y complicidad con los dragones, ante él estaba la prueba de que eso era cierto, de que Hiccup estaba del lado de sus enemigos.

Molesto y sin detenerse a analizar la situación, este salió de su escondite, gritando de enojo y furía, cargando contra Hiccup, solo lo quería partir a la mitad en esos momentos. Los tomó por sorpresa a ambos, pudo sentir el cuerpo de su primo caer al suelo y él estar sobre el mismo, dando golpes mientras este se cubría con sus brazos. Se podía ver el intento de Hiccup de bloquear los golpes a su persona, pero las cosas no fueron bien, de no ser porque se escuchó el rugido del dragón haciendo que su primo se detuviera y recordara la amenaza actual, estaría luciendo tal cual saco de papas molidas.

Astrid se acercó a intentar ayudarlo, pero el dragón se adelantó, de un fuerte golpe con su cola mando a volar al pesado de su primo, luego se colocó sobre el herrero en pose protectora, clara señal de querer protegerlo de cualquier amenaza; instinto, protección de su alimento, no lo sabía, pero sabía que si hacía algo raro estaría destrozado por esos colmillos.

Astrid tenía su hacha en mano, Snotlout una espada, ambos rodeando al dragón mientras mantenían su distancia, la criatura no apartaba la vista de ellos. El primero en atacar fue Snotlout, soltó un grito de batalla en dirección al dragón en un intento de intimidarlo, el problema que solo lo alerto, Astrid no tuvo de otra más de que apoyarlo por tal tontería; lo odiaba, cierto, pero no como para que lo mataran. El Night Fury abrió ambas alas, dando golpes en abdomen y pecho, ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo.

Tomando el momento como oportuno, tomo de los brazos al herrero y de un batir fuerte estos ya se encontraban en el aire. Ambos solo pudieron observar como el dragón rugía en escape con su presa entre garras. Astrid fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa primero, tomo su hacha, se colocó al lado de Snotlout para darle una patada y sacarlo de su shock.

\- ¿Por qué me pateas?

\- Ve a Berk y diles que Hiccup fue capturado, necesitamos rescatarlos, yo iré a perseguirlo.

\- ¿Estás loca? Un dragón se acaba de raptar a ese pelele ¿Tú crees que va a vivir? Además ¿Qué hacías tú con el aquí? ¿Me estabas engañando con tal bueno para…?

El golpe en la nariz lo dejo en el suelo nuevamente, la sangre salía por los orificios y el dolor era algo fuerte, básicamente le había roto la nariz de un solo golpe. Un jalón de su camisa de algodón hizo que la observara a los ojos, en ese momento se sintió más pequeño.

\- Escúchame bien pedazo de trol, yo de ti no soy nada, ni prometida, ni novia, ni amiga, que se te meta bien eso en tu cabeza; no me importa si estamos comprometidos, yo no aceptare tal cosa y con quien pase mí tiempo es mi problema.

"Ahora levanta tu gordo y enano trasero, corre con Gobber y Stoick y diles de la situación, si les dices algo más que eso, te juro que te dejare en tal estado que desearas no haber nacido ¿Entendido?

A tales palabras, mirada y fuerza, no pudo decir que no, solo pudo asentir con su cabeza ante tal despliegue de autoridad y fuerza.

\- Si, lo que tú digas Astrid.

Esta lo soltó, para que terminara corriendo rumbo a Berk, ella tomo otro camino dirigiéndose al mismo lado donde se fue el dragón con Hiccup, solo esperaba lograr alcanzarlos y que el muchacho estuviera con vida, no se perdonaría el perderlo.

Llego corriendo al gran salón, el estruendo creado al abrir las puertas detuvieron la celebración de tal manera que incluso la música se detuvo, todos lo observaban. Tomo postura, se acercó con la cabeza en alto ante Stoick, a su lado se encontraba Gobber quien tenía un tarro en su mano postiza. El jefe entendió al verlo, que no portaba buenas noticias.

\- ¿Dónde está Astrid?

\- La encontré en un pequeño lago, en el interior del bosque, Hiccup se encontraba en el lugar.

\- ¿Junto a Hiccup? Eso no me lo esperaba. – Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su trago.

\- ¿Qué hacían juntos? – Pregunto nuevamente Stoick mientras ignoraba el comentario de Gobber.

\- No lo sé exactamente, pero parecía ser que Hiccup trataba de proteger a Astrid.

\- ¿Proteger a Astrid? ¿Hiccup? Creo que escuche mal ¿Qué le pusieron a mi ale?

Las rizas no tardaron en llegar al terminar su padre ese comentario, él también se les uniría, de no ser porque el mismo lo vio. Al ver el rostro serio, entendieron que no bromeaba.

\- Snotlout ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – Al ver la mirada de su jefe comenzó a relatar todo.

El cómo los encontró a los dos frente al dragón, como este se acercaba a Hiccup, como este tocaba la cabeza de la criatura con su mano, su intento de separarlos, también la captura del muchacho y el cómo Astrid salió corriendo en ayuda del capturado. Al terminar el relato todo se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, Stoick y Gobber más aún ¿Cómo era posible que Hiccup se acercara tanto a esas criaturas? ¿Cómo fue posible que lo capturaran? Una cosa era segura, su hijo fue capturado, tenía que rescatarlo, después lo interrogarían.

\- ¡Quiero a todos en armas! ¡Vigilen establos y ganado! No dejaremos que esas bestias se roben nuestras provisiones y ganado.

Como si fuera magia, todos los presentes corrieron por armas y escudos, el jefe camino a la entrada con mazo de guerra en mano, a su espalda se encontraba Gobber y Snotlout el cual detuvo.

\- Necesito que te quedes, organiza a todos, monten una defensa en caso de ataque, en cuanto termines reúne un grupo de cinco y que nos encuentren más adelante.

Asintio y fue con los demás, Gobber observo a su jefe.

\- ¿Cómo los encontraremos?

\- Astrid siempre deja marcas en los arboles cuando quiere ser encontrada, de esa manera la encontraremos.

\- Me parece buen plan… ¿Hiccup?

\- Lo juzgaremos cuando lo salvemos, tal vez solo es un mal entendido.

\- Eso espero, no quiero verlo en esa situación nuevamente.

Stoick asintió, él tampoco lo esperaba, no quería ver a su hijo como traidor, no quería cometer el error del pasado, no quería juzgar antes de tiempo. Ambos entraron al bosque, siguiendo las instrucciones de Snotlout llegaron al lago que les indico, al bajar a investigar descubrieron huellas de personas y de dragón, tal era cierto que tanto Hiccup como Astrid estaban juntos en ese lugar.

\- Gobber ¿Sera posible que Astrid y Hiccup…?

\- ¿Tengan algo que ver? – El gesto del jefe le dio la respuesta a su pregunta. – No lo sé, Astrid y Hiccup eran unidos haces años, más después de ese suceso en la forja.

\- ¿Qué suceso?

Se le había olvidado que no le habían contado a nadie de esa vez que Hiccup, casi se quita la vida frente a ellos, eso fue el parte aguas a la forma en que varios de la generación del muchacho veían de forma diferente a su amigo.

\- Olvidalo, una tontería, un descuido, haz notado que siempre se cubre el brazo izquierdo.

\- Así es.

\- Por accidente al reparar una espada, esta se rompió y logro cortar la muñeca del muchacho, Astrid estaba presente.

\- ¿Qué tan grave fue la herida?

\- Casi no se nota, pero la sangre fue exagerada, es todo. – Dijo subiendo los hombros, señal de no darle importancia, había cosas que era mejor no contar.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Ambos regresaron a la escena, se veía el lugar donde fue atrapado Hiccup, donde se encontraba Astrid y un cuerpo pesado en el suelo entre huellas de dragón. También notaron manchas de sangre en una roca, alguien estaba herido, tal vez no de gravedad, ya que no era mucha sangre, solo gotas secas sobre la tierra y la roca.

Ambos siguieron huellas, hasta llegar a una abertura, al revisar notaron que esta daba al bosque, significaba que Astrid salió por ese lugar, ellos hicieron lo mismo. No tardaron mucho en encontrar la primera señal de la chica, una marca en un árbol hecho por el corte de un hacha, no de mucho de haberse hecho, Gobber en su cinturón tenía tres brazos intercambiables, todos hechos por Hiccup para él. Tomo una con una ballesta con una palanca para recargar las flechas, esto lo noto Stoick, nunca había visto esa arma, el hombre solo le sonrió y continuaron su camino.

Cada cierta distancia de medio kilómetro ambos encontraban una marca en un árbol, ya llevaban un total de 12 marcas atrás, por lo que estaban lejos ya del pueblo, ya casi llegaban al otro extremo de la montaña, una vez más encontraron otra marca. Tomaron algo de aire y continuaron, no tardaron en encontrar a la chica después de unas cuatro marcas más.

Astrid estaba por decirles algo y mostrar los zapatos, cinto y muñequera de Hiccup, pero notaron algo sobre una formación en el extremo de la isla, cerca de un acantilado; Hiccup estaba frente al dragón, este su cabeza apoyada en su palma. Los tres corrieron en auxilio, Goober preparo una flecha y la lanzo en cuanto vio que el dragón acercaba sus mandíbulas a Hiccup, lo que vino después fue una serie de eventos tanto reveladores, como sorprendentes y acusatorios.

Fueron solo segundos, de estar en el suelo, entre garras, tierra y Astrid intentando ayudarlo a escapar, a estar en el aire sostenido por un par de patas negras. No sabía si gritar, pelear por ser liberado o simplemente rezar a sus dioses para no ser devorado.

Para su sorpresa, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía relajado, en calma, como si esto fuera normal; claro si ser raptado por un dragón temido por todos fuera algo normal, pero así era, se sentía tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, en definitiva había algo extraño en él. Comenzó a pensar varias salidas y escapes en cuanto lo soltara, intentarlo en el aire a tal altura en donde podía ver pequeño los arboles no era buena idea, pésima idea de hecho, los dioses realmente lo odiaban.

Con uno de sus pies, comenzó a quitarse una de las botas, más adelante tiro su última bota, lo hacía esperando que alguien estuviera siguiéndolo o si es que Astrid pidió ayuda para rescatarlo, de Snotlout no lo esperaba, pero Astrid tal vez si, ahora también era esperar si alguien acudiría a su ayuda, solo esperaba que sí. Logro observar que terminaron de pasar el bosque, el pico de la montaña de Berk y más adelante la playa, que rápido fue el viaje; tenía que aceptarlo, era tal vez el dragón más rápido de todas las especies.

Observo como pasaron acantilados y playas, hasta llegar a una formación de rocas, fue soltado sobre una formación con forma de puente de gran altura, parecía un marco de puerta natural. El golpe no fue tan duro comparado con el aterrizaje sobre su espalda del dragón, sentía el peso sobre su cuerpo, al igual que su aliento, en ese momento sentía el miedo recorrer su espalda, solo esperaba que terminara pronto. Cerró los ojos al ver comía abría las fauces, estaba seguro de que se estaba preparando para un ataque, la cuestión fue que con su hocico tomo su camisa y de un jalón se la quitó, ahora ya no sentía el peso en su espalda.

Al girar observo que el dragón observaba estáticamente su espalda, pareciera como si quisiera cerciorarse de algo. Con calma se colocó de pie, podía sentir en la piel de sus pies el pasto, el aire fuerte le indicaba que si brincaba estaría muerto, solo por la colisión con el agua a tal altura, a pesar de su "mala racha" no quería morir, no aún.

Con calma se giró para observar a su captor, este no le despegaba sus ojos felinos ni un solo segundo, extendió su mano en señal de que no era peligroso, de esta manera se acercó a la orilla, quería verificar que tan alto estaba del mar, para su mala suerte, demasiado alto y las olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas del acantilado y en la que se encontraban.

\- Que buena suerte la mía.

Giro de nuevo a ver a su captor, este se encontraba justamente frente suyo observando su mano. Quería retroceder, pero su pie al notar la falta de suelo se detuvo en un intento de tener balance, el dragón volvió a acortar el espacio, esta vez hizo algo que jamás esperaría, apoyo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Pasaron segundos, minutos, creía que está más tiempo, solo escuchaba las olas, el aire y los sonidos de los arboles al fondo debido al aire, pero el dragón seguía apoyado.

Este abrió sus ojos, ahora no felinos sino ovalados, lo observaba cuidadosamente, este se acercó a su rostro, abrió su mandíbula y preparo la lengua, segundos de ser lamido en forma amistosa.

\- ¡HICCUP! – Luego todo se arruino.

El dragón escapo de una flecha que cruzo entre ellos, estaba seguro de que observo su rostro reflejado en el metal de la punta, más esto no interrumpió el contacto visual.

La criatura giro el rostro mostrando los colmillos, gruñendo de odio, otra flecha paso más cerca esta vez, el movimiento de la cola al alejarse logro tirarlo al mar, el dragón asustado se lanza en picada en un intento de atraparlo. Él solo podía observar la silueta intentar atraparlo, en segundo estaba de nuevo bajos sus garras y luego en el suelo del acantilado, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta; Gobber, Astrid y su padre se acercaban a ellos.

Observo a Astrid lanzar su hacha, solo para ser desviada de un coletazo, su padre se lanzó con mazo en brazo, gritando en un intento de inyectar miedo a la criatura, cosa que fue lo contrario, puesto que el dragón de un salto lo derribo quedando ambos cara a cara en el suelo. Fue la flecha de Gobber la que interrumpió el ataque de fuego a su padre, Astrid golpeo con el mazo de Stoick el rostro del dragón, lo que lo aturdió lo suficiente para liberar al guerrero.

Gobber se cambió de brazo, antes una ballesta ahora una espada, le agradaba ver que utilizara sus armas intercambiables, la ballesta fue todo un desafío. Podría continuar alegrándose, de no ser que ahora de un coletazo mando a los tres al suelo, realmente era imparable ese dragón. Aprovecho un espacio para colocarse entre criatura y guerreros, ambas manos extendidas, el dragón se detuvo y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

Podía escuchar los reclamos de los tres, pero el concentraba en que el dragón no los atacara, de ser así, los cuatro estarían muertos. Comenzó a retirarse lentamente, sin despegar miradas, con su mano les indicaba que hicieran lo mismo, cosa que entendieron más aun así no bajaron las armas por cualquier eventualidad, al menos hasta que escucharon un grito que los alarmo.

Llegaron más guerreros para investigar el asunto, al verlos intentaron ayudarlos, pero solo alarmaron al dragón quien preparo su ataque. Podía ver la luz purpura comenzar a asomarse de las fauces, apuntaba directamente a los que se acercaban. Alarmado grito un alto, solo para ver cómo se lanzaba la esfera purpura, corrió ante la mirada de todos, colocándose justo entre el ataque y Astrid, puesto que ella era la más cercana.

La esfera golpeo justamente en la espalda del chico, la explosión mando a ambos al suelo, Hiccup contra un árbol cercano, golpeándose nuevamente la zona afectada. Veía borroso, su espalda ardía, veía brazos rodearlo, pero también veía ojos, ojos como los suyos asustados, preocupados, con culpa, después el dragón se fue, quedando en la oscuridad, la misma en la que hace años estuvo y ahora lo volvió a resguardar.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba de rodillas, con más vendajes, la espalda adolorida y tal vez su pie izquierdo algo lastimado, en resumen, todo le dolía, la pregunta era ¿Qué hacía semidesnudo y en la plaza principal de Berk sobre un atrio de madera?

Su respuesta llego cuando Gothi se acercó a observarlo, escribió en un papel y se lo mostro. Llevaba más de un mes inconsciente, apenas ayer dio muestras de despertar, en la mañana ya estaba en óptimas condiciones para el evento.

\- ¿Qué evento? – Gothi volvió a escribir.

\- "Te encontraron con un dragón, se te acusa de traición. Tú padre, Gobber y Astrid observaron cómo te protegía el mismo."

\- Juicio y castigo frente al pueblo ¿No pudieron esperar hasta que me recuperar por completo? Aún me duele todo, sin mencionar que mi espalda me está matando.

\- "Tienes más heridas, huesos rotos y fracturados, algunos órganos estallaron ¿No se cómo sigues vivo y respirando?"

\- Simple, los dioses me odian desde que nací, estoy seguro de que quieren hacer mi vida un infierno solo por diversión, culpo a Loki.

\- "Yo creo que es otra cosa"

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- "No lo sé, los planes de los dioses no nos toca cuestionarlos o juzgarlos, solo aceptarlos y seguirlos."

\- Solo me quieren muerto, es todo. - Con esfuerzo se colocó de pie, noto sus manos encadenadas nuevamente – Estas son nuevas ¿Las anteriores estaban oxidadas? Me siento alagado.

\- Que bueno que tengas tu sentido del humor, lo vas a necesitar.

Gobber se colocó a su lado junto con Gothi, esta vez su rostro parecía serio, no era buena señal.

\- ¿De qué se me acusa ahora? ¿Robo? ¿Otro intento de asesinato falso?

\- Traición.

Eso lo dejo helado ¿Traición? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Su padre lo veía severamente, observo a su primo, la sonrisa en su rostro la esperaba, siempre tenía una cuando algo como esto le pasaba. Astrid estaba inquieta, parecía discutirse que hacer en ese momento, el negó en señal de que no hiciera nada, ella solo asintió, acepto su petición.

\- Estamos presentes para el juicio de Hiccup, por el acto de traición; incluyéndome a mí, existen un total de ocho personas como testigo ¿Queremos primero escuchar tu parte de la historia?

Estaba tan sorprendido de la acusación, que su silencio se tomó como una aceptación, cosa que alarmo a Gobber y a varios presentes. Escucho sentencia de encarcelamiento, después azotes y al último, destierro. Gothi lo observaba, pidió silencio al grito de la multitud, nadie la atendía, no sabía en qué momento su padre se colocó frente a él.

\- Deja de avergonzarme.

Esas palabras lo devolvieron a la realidad, enojo, ira, furia, todo mesclado en un potente grito, tan fuerte que incluso la multitud se detuvo, tan potente, que su padre se retiró, con tal furia, qué hizo temblar incluso al más valiente de los guerreros; era como escuchar a un dragón rugir.

\- ¡Avergonzarte! ¡¿Avergonzarte?! ¿Tienes idea de que es eso? ¿Idea de que es vivir bajo tu sombra? ¿Bajo la idea de no encajar nunca en su sociedad? ¿De intentar e intentar ser como ustedes pero nunca lograrlo? ¿De vivir bajo la vergüenza de haber sido castigado por algo que no hiciste?

"¿Tienes idea de algo como eso? ¿De vivir bajo la vergüenza de todo el pueblo? ¿De qué por solo tu apariencia no se te reconozca incluso tu trabajo? ¿Sabían que la mitad de todas sus armas y escudos yo los hice? No, no la tienes, no la tienen y estoy harto, harto de que incluso un mal entendido es tomado como traición, no una sino dos veces.

"No es necesario que me marginen o me destierren, ya lo estaba desde nacimiento, mañana al amanecer me retiro de Berk.

Intentaron convencerlo entre Gothi y Gobber, pero este se negó, solo dijo esto no volvería a cometer los mismo errores de siempre. Este mostro las muñecas, las cadenas cayeron, se observaba como se masajeaba las muñecas, señal del tiempo de su piel en contacto con estas.

Al bajar del estrado, todos le abrieron paso, la mirada que tenía los hacía retirarse, era la misma mirada de cuando fue liberado aquella noche, nuevamente no tenía brillo en sus ojos, eso atemorizaba a todos. Lo vieron alejarse cojeando de su pie izquierdo, con las heridas aún sin estar completamente recuperadas, más para su colección del cuerpo, al poco tiempo llego al taller, Gobber fue tras él, al igual que Gothi, Astrid intento hacerlo, pero la mano de Stoick la detuvo, la mirada era seria, había algo más que revisar con ella.

Hiccup entro a su cuarto, desde hace años había aumentado el espacio, tomo ropa, utensilios, algunas herramientas, comida, todo dentro de un saco de tela para viaje; al salir al taller observo todo el lugar. Recuerdos llegaron, gratos con Gobber, de enseñanzas, trabajos y travesuras, el único lugar en donde se sentía seguro, su zona segura.

Camino a la forja, detrás del horno había un par de objetos, tomo un escudo y una espada en los que había trabajado en secreto, era momento de irse. Apenas salió del taller con bolsa de viaje en hombro, espada y escudo en espalda, observo a Gothi y a Gobber esperarlo a fuera. Dejo las cosas a un lado, se paró frente a ellos y abrazo a los, uno después de otro.

Gobber le dio un cuchillo con su nombre, una brújula que obtuvo del mercader Johan, papel y carbón, al igual que un nuevo cuaderno forrado en cuero, sabía que el muchacho se había acabado el suyo en dibujos y anotaciones personales. Gothi le dio una bolsa llena de pócimas, plantas y hierbas medicinales, al igual que un cuaderno de recetas para preparárselas; observo al muchacho, dejo caer el bastón y le pidió que se pusiera a su altura con par de movimientos de sus manos.

Al tenerlo frente a frente, tomo de su bolso pintura roja, creo una marca con ella en la frente del muchacho y luego tomo su rostro entre manos.

\- Nunca olvidare cuando llegaste a este mundo, tu madre te amo con toda su alma, se veía en cuanto te tenía entre brazos, tu padre es un idiota, pero yo me encargare de él, después de todo soy la anciana de Berk.

Años de guardar votos de jamás volver a hablar por un suceso de hace años, de observar y escuchar en silencio, fueron rotos al ver las injusticias, tanto Gobber como Hiccup estaban atónitos al escuchar la voz de la anciana.

\- Gothi…tu voto.

\- Jure no hablar hasta que viera un injusticia tal que me hiciera romperlo, hoy la vi, la vi desde que naciste hasta ahora, tantas heridas, tantas promesas rotas. Muchacho, de todos, hoy te puedo decir, que eres el mayor vikingo de Berk, que mal que solo Gobber y yo lo hayamos notado. Cuidate, cuídate mucho.

\- Gracias, Gothi. – Esas palabras le dieron aliento de vida, una última chispa de esperanza. Al levantarse vio a Gobber. – Gobber…

\- Astrid estará bien, no sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes en ese lugar, pero me doy una idea ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Dos años después de lo de esa noche.

\- Tres años de ocultarlo, bueno, yo me encargo de cuidarla.

\- Gracias, en cuanto tenga un lugar mandare un mensaje, solo ustedes y Astrid.

\- Así será muchacho.

Más tarde lo dejaron ir, no quería que lo vieran partir, también no quería que vieran donde estaba oculto su bote. Al otro extremo de la isla, donde la marea era optima, se encontraba el pequeño Drakkar, lo había construido en el transcurso de un año, con la ilusión de escapar junto a Astrid. Como siempre, esos sueños no se hicieron, empujando el navío, con dolor del cuerpo y heridas logro que el barco flotara, subió a este y en un rincón dejo sus cosas, izó velas y partió a una nueva vida.

Apenas llego a mar abierto, con las estrellas de un lado y una tormenta de otro, decidió lo más prudente, escapar de esta. Resguardo todo dentro del drakkar, lo curioso de este, es que el preparo el navío con cuarto, cama y un boquete de dos entradas para poder pescar, lo pensó así para viajes largos y una vida temporal en alta mar; ahora rezaba a los dioses porque no le pasara nada en la tormenta.

Al salir del cuarto observo que la tormenta lo alcanzo más rápido de lo esperado, resguardo las velas, saco los remos y comenzó a remar, necesitaba alejarse. Batallo contra la tormenta, las mareas y las por horas, parecía no tener fin, estaba desesperándose, sin muchas fuerzas por su heridas, estaba seguro de que no lo lograría.

Después, como si los dioses no lo odiaran suficiente, algo choco contra el mástil de la vela, el impacto al barco fue tal que el salió despedido al agua. Peleaba por no ahogarse, se hundía, gritaba bajo el agua, pero esto empeoraba, se estaba ahogando, la desesperación lo absorbió; peleaba con todos sus fuerzas para llegar al Drakkar, quería vivir, no quería morir de esta manera, pero era inútil.

Su cuerpo dejo de resistirse, se sentí desvanecerse, vio imágenes de su vida, solo cosas buenas, tal vería a su madre, tal vez no ¿Lo tratarían mejor en el Valhala? Tal vez solo se reirían de él los dioses y guerreros en la meza del gran salón "He aquí al vikingo que vivió y murió de manera lamentable, sin lograr nada en la vida." Sí, eso harían, el haría eso, no importaba, todo se volvió negro.

Observaba su Drakkar en la superficie, observaba las mareas alejarlo, observaba la luz de la luna, todo se volvía borroso, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo, pacifico, relajante; si, esto era lo que quería desde hace mucho, lo pedía con gritos silenciosos, el único momento de su vida en que estaba en paz.

Ahora se dejaría llevar, dejar que los brazos de la muerta se lo llevaran, pero antes observo de nuevo la superficie, ahora más lejos que antes y antes de que todo fuera oscuridad, una silueta negra se acercaba a él, después…la nada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Honor y valor.**

No les daría el gusto de verla suplicar, menos a ese patán de Snotlout, él menos se merecía tal cosa. Observo sus manos atadas con una cuerda gruesa, podía sentir como estas le cortaba la circulación de la sangre en sus manos, realmente la querían ver sufrir. Elevo la mirada, llevaba dos días encerrada en esa pocilga, no le dieron ni tiempo de objetar o defenderse. Stoick la entregó a un grupo de guardias para ser encerrada, su última visión fue la sonrisa prepotente de Snotlout antes de pasar a ese lugar.

Escucho voces, pasos y el sonido metálico de llaves, se pegó lo más que pudo a una esquina, coloco su pierna izquierda atrás, bajo su peso e inclino su hombro, todo esperando a las personas que se encontraran tras la puerta. Apenas esta fuera abierta, arremetería contra ellos, los dejaría inconscientes, se liberaría y después se pondría antes Stoick para aclarar su situación, necesitaba explicar su relación con Hiccup.

Apenas la puerta se abrió unos pocos centímetros, ella cargo contra ellos soltando un potente grito, para darse valor para lo que estaba por venir. Callo sobre los guardias, necesitaba levantarse pronto, mientras ellos estaban sobre el lodo, creado por la tormenta de hace dos días que golpeo a Berk. Al estar de pie, con sus manos atadas dio el golpe al mentón de uno de ellos, el cual se estaba levantando, al segundo le conecto una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla izquierda para desbalancearlo y ponerlo a la altura de su rodilla, golpeándolo justamente en la nariz; la sangre salió a borbotones de la nariz, indicio de que la había roto.

Sin percatarse, fue tomada de la cintura para ser elevada, intento zafarse del agarre retorciéndose, golpeando con su codo el costado de su captor, incluso dio patadas para hacer que este no lograra afianzarla correctamente. El guerrero la arrojo lejos, al entrar en contacto con el suelo, ella se giró para ver su captor, lo vio acercarse rápidamente. Al tenerlo en distancia solo pateo las partes bajas, el hombre callo sobre sus rodillas mientras protegía sus partes bajas del dolor, la expresión de dolor era el claro indicador de que estaba fuera de combate.

Cruzo manos en un puño y como si fuera de una maza, dando un golpe de abajo hacia arriba, derribo al guerrero dejándolo inconsciente, tomo el cuchillo de la cintura y corto las sogas de sus muñecas. Tomo aire para calmar su enojo, ahora se concentraría en ver a Stoickm necesitaba platicar sobre el asunto de Hiccup, Snotlout y ella. Apenas dio un paso, un brazo grueso y musculoso la retuvo del cuello, pegándola al pecho de ese nuevo contrincante; estaba por dar otro golpe con sus manos para liberarse del agarre, pero la voz del nuevo guardia la detuvo.

\- Veo que eres tan buena como tus compañeras decían o hasta más, Astrid.

\- Gobber. – El hombre la soltó y ella giro a verlo. – Perdón, no era mi inten...

\- Tranquila, yo haría lo mismo de estar en tu posición. – Observo a los dos guardias en el suelo, realmente le sorprendía lo fuerte que era esa chica. – Originalmente iban a enviar a los gemelos por ti, pero al ver esto, fue bueno no hacerlo.

\- Gobber ¿Por qué me encerraron? ¿Para qué los guardias? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

\- Juicio.

\- ¿Otro?

\- Esta vez, es contra ti, por lo del asunto de Hiccup y Snotlout. Astrid, no fue bien visto el que se descubriera, que estando comprometida con Snotlout, estuvieras en una relación con Hiccup, más que ahora es un desterrado.

\- Me parece perfecto, necesito hablar con el jefe.

\- Stoick mando por ti, yo vine porque sabía que esto pasaría. – Dijo señalando a los dos hombres en el suelo. – Les dije que esto pasaría si te encerraban, pero claro, no me escucharon.

\- Es mejor irnos, no hay que hacer esperar a Stoick.

\- Si, esto se pondrá bueno, por fin alguien que se puede defender en un juicio.

El solo mencionar eso hizo que ella bajara la mirada, no pensó en el peso de sus palabras y ahora veía las consecuencias. Intento disculparse, pero ella miro al Grate Hall, con mirada decidida, tomo camino directo a su juicio, a su espalda Gobber la seguía como si de su guarda espaldas fuera.

Durante el camino se encontró con varias miradas, miradas que se bajaban al suelo con tan solo su paso, en ella veía vergüenza y desilusión, las que más le dolió fueron las de sus padres, ambos no soportaron verla al momento de que paso por su casa. Sintió con cada paso que daba, cada escalón que subía a su destino, era un peso más a sus hombros, puesto que sabía que lo que hizo, a pesar de seguir su corazón, era algo prohibido en su situación de prometida.

Al estar frente a las puertas, apretó sus puños y elevo su mentón, no dejaría que algo como esto la derrotara, demostraría su orgullo y valor, tal como él lo hizo, ahora sabía lo que sintió esa noche de tantos años.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando pasar el helado aire del exterior, la vieron entrar a un paso seguro con Gobber a su espalda. Los presentes le abrían el camino directo a la silla del jefe, donde la esperaba Stoick con un Snotlout sonriente, el solo verle le daban ganas de romperle esa altanera sonrisa, estaba segura que más de uno presente se lo agradecería.

Al llegar frente al jefe, Gobber se colocó a su derecha, para su sorpresa Gothi se acomodó a su izquierda, parecía que también quería cruzar un par de palabras con ese hombre. Stoick se levantó para bajar a donde ella se encontraba, camino a su alrededor unos momentos y luego observo a Snotlout, inmediatamente cambio su sonrisa por una seria.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Le pregunto a ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo…qué? – Ante tal atrevimiento, se puso frente a ella, esperando intimidarla un poco con su propia presencia, pero ella no bajaba la mirada, ni la evitaba, como la guerrera que era.

\- Ten cuidado con tus palabras, Astrid. Podrás ser una gran guerrera, pero sigo siendo el jefe, ahora responde mi pregunta ¿Desde cuándo engañas a Snotlout? Tú prometido.

\- Yo no tengo prometido, ya no, fue exiliado por un crimen que no cometió.

\- No solo no niegas tu acusación, sino, también niegas tu compromiso con Snotlout.

\- Así es.

\- En ese caso no tengo más que…

\- También tengo palabras que decir, después de todo, en un juicio tengo que defenderme.

El jefe concedió el permiso mientras se sentaba, ella giro a ver a los presentes. Los observo a todos, Gothi le asintió en forma de aprobación, observo a Gobber quien repitió lo mismo de la anciana, tomo aire y se relajó.

"No negare que engañaba a mi prometido, yo sé cuáles son las consecuencias de ese acto, pero dejare bien en claro una sola cosa, no me retracto, ni me avergüenzo de lo que hice.

Tales palabras crearon un alboroto, sus dos defensores sonrieron en orgullo, puesto que eso era digno de ella, defender lo que creía correcto, sin importar qué. Los demás comenzaron a quejarse, sus padres estaban devastados y ni mencionar sus compañeras skjaldmo, la decepción en sus ojos era notoria, pero eso no le importaba de momento. Cierto, era su sueño desde niña el llegar a tal posición, el cual ya lo vio cumplido, ya había demostrado ser una de las mejores guerreras, eso nadie se lo negaría.

Sintió la mano del jefe en su hombro, luego lo vio elevar la otra para pedir silencio, lo cual ocurrió. Coloco la otra mano en su otro hombro, haciéndola girar para poder colocarse a su altura y verla a los ojos. La estaba evaluando, viendo si estaba mintiendo o retractándose de sus palabras, pero no fue así, realmente la chica respaldaba esas palabras. Observo a Gothi y a Gobber, quienes después de lo ocurrido con su hijo se habían retirado más. Lo de Gobber era lo que más le dolía, apenas había un rayo de esperanza para recuperar su amistad y se vuelve a romper, como si de un palillo de paja fuera.

Retomo su posición, sopeso las posibilidades y luego miro a su sobrino, se veía preocupado y también sorprendido ¿Quién no al escuchar que su prometido prefería a otra persona que a él mismo? Observo a los habitantes, acaricio su espesa barba con su mano, pensando en que acción tomaría, luego observo a Gobber y a Gothi.

\- ¿Ustedes que piensan de esta situación?

\- No puedo culparla, cualquier muchacho es mejor que Snotlout.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Más comparándome con ese exiliado? – Se escuchó el quejar del Jorgenson, el cual no tardo en colocarse frente al herrero.

\- Lo que escuchaste, Hiccup fue y es mejor hombre que tú, por lo menos él no se vanagloriaba de sus verdaderos atributos, ni salía corriendo a la primera señal de peligro.

\- Eso es mentira, te recuerdo que estas ante el sucesor de Stoick, tu futuro jefe, más te vale respetarme.

\- ¿Respeto? ¿Respeto a aquel que se atrevió a mentir en juicio y perjudicar a un inocente? ¿Aquel que con su poder se pone a ridiculizar a medio Berk? ¿Aquel que utiliza su estatus para conseguir lo que quiera? Incluso la mano de una dama que no lo ama.

Las palabras eran pesadas, las acusaciones severas y más de uno de los presentes sabían que eran ciertas. Lo que más llamo la atención de los presentes fue el mencionado juicio, donde un inocente fue perjudicado ¿A qué se refería? Observaron al sucesor dar un paso atrás, parecía un tanto nervioso, Gobber observo a todos luego a Stoick, el cual, bajo la mirada, sabía a qué se refería. Desde ese día se preguntaba si hizo lo correcto con su hijo ¿Debió investigar más? ¿Confiar más en su hijo? Ahora era tarde, expulsado y deshonrado jamás podría reparar el daño. Se levantó de su silla para confrontarlo, pero la anciana se interpuso, luego señalo al heredero con su bastón y golpeo fuertemente el suelo con este, el sonido se escuchó por todo el salón, enmudeciendo a los presentes, como si de un hechizo mágico fuera.

\- Retiro tu título de sucesor, se mantendrá el puesto abierto hasta que el legítimo heredero llegue o se encuentre a uno mejor.

No sabían que era más temeroso, escuchar que desheredaron al actual sucesor o, escuchar a la anciana Gothi romper su propio voto de silencio. Ella se giró a Astrid, la cual esperaba su castigo por su falta, la anciana le pidió que se agachara y ella lo hizo. La observo detenidamente, luego al Jorgenson, sonrío y señala a ambos con sus manos para luego cruzarlos, serrar los puños y luego separarlos de un tiron fuerte, señal de la ruptura del compromiso; termino escribiendo en el suelo, escritura que Gobber transmitió al pueblo de Berk.

\- Por la decisión de Gothi, el castigo de Astrid es dejar la orden de las Skjaldmo, no será la prometida del Jorgenson y además de que ella pasará a formar parte del grupo de exploración de las incursiones futuras. También se quedará sin títulos y sin apellido.

Sus padres se quedaron congelados, sus compañeras en cierta manera tristes por perder a una guerrera con gran potencial, pero a la vez felices de que se hiciera justicia y Snotlout devastado con las dos peores noticias de su vida. La primera perder el título de heredero de Berk, incluso su padre estaba conmocionado con eso, la segunda y la más fuerte para el muchacho, perder la mano de Astrid en matrimonio, eso lo termino de fulminar.

Astrid, en cambio, se sentía en paz, ligera, libre. Cierto que acababa de perder a su familia, estatus y también honor, pero eso lo podía recuperar de nuevo, pero se sentía libre y alegre de ya no estar atada a una persona que no quería, de ya no tener ese peso de ser lo que la demás gente esperaba. Ahora trabajaría para sí misma, para demostrarse que ella era mejor, también para buscar y conocer nuevos mundos, ya no estaba atada a su familia y a compromisos. Observo a Gothi y a Gobber, les sonrió en agradecimiento, luego observo a Stoick, quien parecía estar meditando algunas cosas, se colocó frente a todos.

\- Me parece un castigo justo, acepto lo que la anciana ha dictaminado ¿Alguno tiene el valor para debatir lo ya establecido?

Nadie decía nada, solo observaban o bajaban la mirada, pero uno fue el tonto que decidió quejarse.

\- Yo no lo acepto, no acepto eso, solicito un Holmgang.

El atrevimiento de Snotlout era su perdición, eso fue lo que pensó Gobber, Gothi estaba sopesando el reto y Astrid quería acecinar al muchacho. Estaba por correr a darle el golpe en la cara, pero Stoick la detuvo colocando su mano frente a ella, acto que llamo la atención de la anciana, ambos se vieron y ella asintió.

\- Se acepta tu reto, si ganas, Astrid volverá a ser tu prometida y tu estatus de heredero regresará.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Perfecto. – La sonrisa altanera apareció, esta vez la mano de Stoick cumplió su propósito, no evitaba pasar a una molesta Astrid, con la intensión de asesinar al chico.

\- Pero si pierdes, los castigos se quedan y yo pondré el mío propio, el cual diré después del combate ¿Aceptas los términos?

\- Claro, será fácil, nadie puede contra estos músculos. – Dijo mostrando sus bíceps con arrogancia, Stoick sonrió un poco ¿Si tan solo supiera?

\- De acuerdo, tu contrincante será Astrid

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Perfecto.

\- Su combate será dentro de unos momentos, al medio día.

\- Espere, ¿Tan pronto? ¿Las preparaciones?

\- Eres el guerrero más fuerte ¿No es así? No son necesarias para ti.

\- Pero…

\- Hasta el mediodía, prepárense. La junta termino, pueden retirarse, excepto ustedes tres. – Dijo señalando a Astrid, Gobber y Gothi.

La gente se comenzó a retirar, había cosas que platicar con ellos, en especial con Astrid.

Al estar completamente solos, el jefe se dejó caer cansado en la silla, se frotaba las cienes, luego observo a los tres. Se levantó, tomo un tarro y lo lleno de Ale, necesitaba un trago después de ese momento. Se sentó en una mesa y con su mano señalo a Astrid que se sentara a su lado. Ella le hizo caso, se sentó a su lado y bajo su mirada, esperando algunas palabras, un regaño, una reprimenda, algo.

En cambio, recibió un tarro lleno de Ale, sorprendida, observo a Stoick quien solo tomaba de su tarro y la observaba con uno de sus ojos. Ella acepto y lo imito, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, sentándose en la mesa frente a ellos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Dos años.

\- Dos años y nunca lo notamos.

\- Sinceramente jefe, no notó muchas cosas en esos dos años.

\- Si, me estoy dando cuenta. – Dijo cabizbajo, sin dejar de ver su tarro con poco contenido. – Dos años es mucho tiempo ¿Fue amable contigo?

\- Sinceramente, fue el mejor conmigo, no me imagino a otro que no sea Hiccup.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzó a… ya sabes…

\- Comencé a interesarme en el desde un poco antes de esa noche, nuestra relación formal, cinco años después, lo otro, después de formalizar hasta hace dos días.

Sorprendido, observo a la chica la cual estaba roja de vergüenza, luego dio un trago fuerte, paso a servirse más, el cual se lo tomo de un trago, una última y regreso a la mesa con un tarro lleno.

\- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – Les pregunto a Gobber y a Gothi, quienes asintieron.

\- Hiccup es un libro abierto, sabíamos que tenía algo con Astrid, hasta hace dos días descubrimos por Hiccup, que llevan haciendo eso desde hace dos años. Me sorprende que no hayan tenido herederos, se han cuidado mucho.

\- Hiccup fue cuidadoso con eso también, me decía que no quería meterme en problemas si quedaba…ya saben.

\- Tenía razón, el problema fue cuando "tú" la comprometiste con ese tonto, hace dos años.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo lo iba a saber?

\- Exacto ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber si no le pones atención ni a tu hijo? Incluso sin eso, deberías saber bien que atarla a Snotlout era una mala idea. El chico casi muere el primer día que intento acercarse a ella, y eso fue cuando eran apenas unos niños de seis años.

\- Yo solo creí que era lo mejor para ambos.

\- ¿Lo mejor? ¿También fue lo mejor para él?

\- Yo… eso no lo sé, aun me castigo por eso.

\- Stoick, el muchacho realmente te quería mucho, también te tenía en un pedestal, pero esto último, realmente lo acabo, creo que el irse fue lo mejor.

\- Mal amigo y mal padre, tal vez, mal jefe también.

\- No, eso no, yo no me equivoco en ese tipo de cosas. En cuanto te puse la marca, supe que sería un gran jefe, hasta ahora lo has demostrado, tu problema es que no sabes separar el jefe del padre, ese es tu única desventaja.

El jefe observo a Gothi, quien también estaba viviendo un poco de Ale, sería anciana, pero tenía más resistencia al alcohol que los presentes en el salón.

\- ¿Cómo es que usted rompió su voto?

\- Tu hijo.

\- ¿Hiccup? Lo que haya hecho yo se lo… - La risa de la anciana lo detuvo, luego ella se acercó para golpearlo con el bastón. - ¿Eso que fue?

\- Mírate, preocupándote por un muchacho que se auto expulso, además de que ya no tiene relación alguna con Berk, excepto por el emocional. Eras padre, eres un padre y siempre lo serás, es natural preocuparse por su hijo, contigo un poco tarde, es todo.

El jefe observo las pinturas en los escudos de sus antepasados, era tradición que cada jefe se hiciera una pintura con su heredero sobre un escudo y esta fuera colgada en esa pared; no había suya con su hijo, puesto que le quito su apellido.

\- No sé si puedo recomponer lo roto, pero hare lo posible por algo mejor y tengo una idea para el próximo heredero.

\- Claro, mientras no sea otra metida de pata. – Gobber se colocó a su lado, observando la pintura de Stoick junto a su padre.

\- Gobber…yo…

\- Pasado es pasado, solo…no lo arruines.

\- Hare lo mejor posible. – Ambos juntaron manos y luego vieron a las damas presentes. – Hora de tu combate.

Astrid se levantó, camino a la salida, seguidos de Gobber, Stoick y Gothi, los tres en dirección de su casa. Al llegar solo fue directo a una cómoda, tomo la espada que Hiccup le hizo hace tantos años y salieron al ruedo, era momento de demostrar que ella no era propiedad de nadie.

El ruedo se encontraba a tope, todos querían ver ese combate donde se demostraría quien era el mejor guerrero, al igual que se decidiría el destino de una guerrera de Berk. Snotlout se encontraba practicando algunos movimientos de espada, todo a manera de presumir su habilidad, cosa que a muy pocos le llamaba la atención; con excepción de algunas chicas.

La atención cambio cuando se escuchó la reja del ruedo abrirse, observaron a Astrid entrar seguida de Gobber y Gothi, Stoick se sentó en la silla en lo alto del ruedo, para observar mejor la pelea. Llamo la atención que Astrid no tuviera armadura, escudo u otra ropa más que la civil, su única arma, la espada de cuando gano la prueba de matar al dragón.

\- ¿Con eso piensas derrotarme? ¿Una espada de juguete?

\- Créeme, esto es lo único que necesito para ganar.

\- Sueñas preciosa, después de esto serás mi prometida y mi futura esposa, vete preparando.

Realmente quería cortarle la cabeza, pero el combate se lo prohibía, al menos de que fuera manera accidental estaría libre de culpa. Sotick llamo la atención de ambos guerreros, después dio la orden del combate con un simple gesto de su mano.

Snotlout apenas pudo reaccionar subiendo su escudo, Astrid ya había dado el primer golpe con su espada aun en su funda, la fuerza fue tal que incluso lo hizo arrodillarse con una pierna, realmente iba a matar. Empujando con el escudo, utilizando su pierna en el suelo, logro que ella se retirara. Blandió la espada contra ella, solo para cortar el aire. Astrid se había agachado para esquivar el ataque, girando, utilizando su pie izquierdo como soporte, lanzo otro ataque con su espada, Snotlout la esperaba, por lo que golpeo su rostro con el escudo.

Ella retrocedió por el golpe, cayendo al suelo de espalda, giro para evitar el golpe del borde del escudo, se movió a la izquierda para evitar el filo de la espada y esta se clavará en el suelo. Entrelazo sus piernas en el brazo, sus pies, como si pinzas fueran, tomaron el cuello del chico; con un movimiento de su cadera lo hizo caer al suelo, hizo presión haciendo que se encorvara hacía atrás, para de esta manera hacer presión y soltara la espada.

Soltó el brazo, tomo su espada y dio otro golpe en dirección de la cara, el escudo se interpuso nuevamente, esta vez ella salto para caer sobre este y golpear con el mismo a la cara del muchacho. El chico grito de dolor, se levantó del lodo mientras con su mano libre se tapaba la nariz, su casco se encontraba en el lodo y su espada a un lado de Astrid. Ambos se observaron, ella escupió y el solo se sacudió de un movimiento la sangre de su nariz.

\- ¿Por qué no desenfundas? Se me olvidaba, es decorativa. Tu inútil novio no sabe hacer armas, esa cosa lo prueba, realmente era un verdadero bueno para nada.

Se lanzó de frente, ella se preparó, al tenerlo a distancio se lanzó de frente, golpeando el pecho con su hombro, ambos cayeron al suelo. Se giró, haciendo que ella quedara bajo él, tomo el escudo con ambas manos y lo bajo para dar el golpe, nuevamente la espada se interpuso. Golpe su nuca con una de sus piernas, elevo las caderas, haciendo que se desbalanceara, con esto se lo quitó de encima. Se levantó y golpeo con su rodilla su cara, luego con el mango de la espada la nuca y al finalizar de nuevo con la guarda aun con la espada dentro.

Cara al suelo se giró para evitar el pisotón a su cara, se levantó y corrió a tomar su espada. Con ella bloqueo el golpe de la funda; moviendo de lado el arma logro que esta se desviara para lograr ponerse de pie. Ambos se volvieron a ver, esta vez Snotlout mostraba el cansancio por el combate, en cambio Astrid estaba tranquila, cargo contra el con la espada atrás suyo, Snotlout coloco el escudo frente a ella y la espada la preparo para dar un corte.

Ese fue su error, decirle al enemigo cuál era su movimiento, solo fue necesario moverse a pocos centímetros del escudo, aprovechando que no podía verla por tal bloqueo a la vista, se agacho, la espada llego tarde al momento en que se dio cuenta del movimiento de ella; desenfundo la espada con su mano derecha, con la izquierda golpeo el mentón, giro como al principio, la espada corto el pecho, puesto que retrocedió para evitar el corte. Se impulsó, extendió la espada, golpeo el escudo con la punta, atravesando la madera y el filo cortando el brazo del chico al momento de esta atravesaba la madera, logrando que soltara su única defensa.

El escudo cayo, ella aprovecho, golpeó con la funda la barbilla, logrando que se desbalanceara un poco, haciendo que se llevara la mano a la zona golpeada. Observo su pecho y su brazo, esa espada era peligrosa, además de hermosa ¿Realmente Hiccup había hecho esa espada? ¿Un arma capaz de atravesar un escudo y de tal filo? Eso solo hizo enfurecer más. Corriendo en línea recta, con la espada al aire, fue necesario solo esperar, el corte bajo, ella giro nuevamente y con eso llego el golpe final.

La espada atravesó el abdomen tan fácilmente, que ni siquiera lo sintió hasta que fue tarde. Consternado, se llevó las manos a la espada, tomando con ellas el filo, como asegurándose de que no era un sueño. Observo el rostro de Astrid, ella estaba sería, determinada y más que nada, segura de sus acciones. La espada había atravesado por completo el abdomen, entrando por el frente y saliendo por su costado izquierdo, tal cual hace años le ocurrió a su primo, vaya ironía de la vida.

Cayo de rodillas, tapando la herida dejada por la espada cuando fue retirada, ella movió su espada con fuerza para retirar la sangre. La observo detenidamente, después de tantos años aún era hermosa y letal. La creo pensando en ella, realmente esa arma era solo para ella. Escucharon los pasos a sus espaldas, al girarse vio a un grupo de curanderas, Gothi, Stoick y Gobber llegar a su lado.

Las curanderas tomaron a Snotlout, quien se retorcía y quejaba del dolor; antes de ser retirado, Gobber examino la herida y se la mostró a Stoick, la misma herida que tenía su hijo hace bastantes años atrás. Bajo su mirada de forma resignada, puesto que tenía que darle una disculpa a su hijo, si es que lo volvía a ver algún día.

Observo a Astrid, le extendió la mano y ella le paso su espada, la observo de cerca, examinando cada detalle, luego a Gobber.

\- Más de la mitad de las armas, utensilios, escudos y otras cosas fueron hechas por él, era un genio en cuanto a la herrería y en crear una que otra cosa, el creo mi brazo. – Dijo mostrando su mano nueva. – Le debemos mucho a ese muchacho.

\- Ya veo que sí, que tan equivocado estaba. – Le devolvió la espada y observo al pueblo, todos estaban expectantes a las palabras del jefe tras el combate. – Snotlout ya no será el sucesor, Astrid será despojada de sus título, apellido, pertenencias y posición. – Las Skjaldmo sonrieron al escuchar la noticia, era una pena, puesto que perdieron una gran guerrera, pero no era necesario tener a tal deshonra en sus filas.

"De ahora en adelante ella será exploradora, estoy seguro de que lograra grandes cosas. Ahora pondré mi propia condición tras este combate.

Todos estaban expectantes, era la revelación del momento. Stoick observo a Gothi y luego su mano, recordó el primer día que sostuvo a su hijo, dijo que sería el más grande vikingo de la historia, no cometería el mismo erro que hizo con él; cerrando en un puño dejo salir su declaración.

"A partir de ahora, Astrid Hofferson será mi campeona, quien quiera ganar su mano y el titulo de sucesor, tendrá que combatirla.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, tal declaración sobre la chica, matrimonio por combate y el puesto de sucesor, las discusiones comenzaron, incluso Snotlout se quedó congelado a tal proclamación. La mano del jefe los detuvo y los silencio, tomo aire para la siguiente noticia.

"Esto se puede evitar con una de las siguientes misiones. – Cualquier cosa que combatir a la guerrera más joven y letal de Berk era mejor, eso pensaron la mayoría de los presentes. – La primera misión es partir a lo desconocido y traer a mi hijo, Hiccup, de vuelta a Berk.

Nuevamente comenzaron las discusiones ¿Traer de vuelta a un expulsado? ¿Stoick había perdido la cabeza? ¿A su hijo que resulto ser la mayor vergüenza de Berk? Nuevamente el jefe los silencio, esta vez con la última misión, tal vez la más peligrosa de todas.

"La última misión es que alguien me traiga, vivo o muerto, el Night Fury que ataco a mi hijo, el que lo haga será el sucesor y tendrá la mano de Astrid.

Sin esperar, ni voltear, se llevó a todos los presentes en el ruedo, dejando atrás a un pueblo confundido y en disputa. Astrid observaba a su jefe, quien parecía tener sierto brillo y esperanza en sus hojos.

\- Jefe ¿Era necesario?

\- Claro, conociéndote, nadie en Berk logrará tomar tu mano o vencerte, la noticia ser esparcirá por todo el archipiélago. Si lo que dijeron de Hiccup, era por lo menos la mitad de la verdad, entonces el vendrá y vendrá por ti.

\- Tal vez, pero ¿Un Night Fury? Esa es misión suicida.

\- Es por esa razón que será exploradora, estoy seguro de que tu encontraras a Hiccup o logres capturar a uno de esos dragones.

\- ¡Está loco!, realmente loco ¿Cómo se puede atrapar un Night Fury? Casi salimos muertos cuanto confrontamos a uno hace unos días.

\- No Astrid, tengo fe, fe en que puedo arreglar mis errores contigo, con mi amigo – dijo viendo a Gobber - y con mi hijo, por favor, permíteme esto.

\- De acuerdo, ahora tengo que ver en donde quedarme.

\- Mi casa tiene una habitación sola, puedes quedarte conmigo, claro está, si quieres.

\- Jefe, yo no sé. – No sabía que decir, pero al verlo, realmente reconsidero, lo pensó mejor y acepto. – De acuerdo, estaré encantada.

\- Gobber, te la encargo, ella te ayudara en todo lo que necesites también.

\- No hay problema, siempre quise una pequeña hermanita.

Gothi se acercó a ella, luego hizo unos rezos, bendiciones para su nueva vida.

\- Veo un gran futuro para ti niña, estoy segura de que lograras grandes cosas.

\- Gracias, realmente gracias. – Ahora se dirigían a la casa de la chica, necesitaban recoger sus cosas para su mudanza.

Berk estaba por cambiar, estaba por ir a una nueva dirección en su historia.

Estaban cabalgando en la playa, madre, padre e hija, tenían un momento de familia, después de todo, no siempre tenían tantos momentos libres para aprovechar los reyes como familia. Faltaban los príncipes, pero ellos se quedaron en el castillo, estaban seguros de que estarían en el pueblo, conquistando damiselas, tomando con los amigos en algún bar o tal vez pensando en alguna travesura futura.

No fue sino hasta que sus caballos se asustaron, logrando que casi se cayeran de estos, no sabían cuál era la razón por la que estaban de esa manera, hasta que escucharon el rugido. Una vez calmados, bajaron de sus animales para correr en dirección del sonido, más adelante vieron una mancha negra alejarse rumbo al bosque cercano. En la orilla vieron un cuerpo, no tardaron en correr a socorrer a la persona, al llegar vieron un cuerpo de un joven cubierto de arena y agua salada. El rostro daba a la arena, por lo que lo pusieron boca arriba, para su sorpresa era un joven, maltratado tanto por la ultima tormenta, como por lo visto, la vida misma; tenía cicatrices en brazos, mejillas y, por lo que vieron a simple vista por su ropaje, pecho. La princesa reviso su pulso, confirmaron que aún se encontraba con vida.

Los reyes observaron el mar, había vestigios de madera por la playa, la arena y tela cerca de las ramas de algunas palmeras y árboles, señal de que fue traído por la tormenta. Observaron al chico, examinando más de cerca, descubrieron varias heridas menores, con excepción de la pierna izquierda, esta se encontraba en mal estado.

\- Rápido, tenemos que llevarlo al castillo, es necesario que lo examinen.

Tras esas órdenes del rey, el mismo lo cargo sobre su caballo, para salir galopando en dirección de su hogar, seguido de su reina y su hija, al igual que una sombra negra sobre ellos. Al llegar, llamaron a las curanderas, estas al ver el estado del recién descubierto, no tardaron en llevarlo a un cuarto para darle los cuidados y atenciones.

La sombra no se perdió ninguna acción de los que tomaron al muchacho, apenas vio que lo llevaron a un cuarto separado, este los siguió, observando todo desde afuera de un marco en la pared, su altura le permitía ver todo. Los observo quitarle la ropa al muchacho, examinar cada cicatriz, verificar su respiración, presionar la muñeca y también centrarse en la pierna izquierda. El rey, entro al cuarto, preguntando por el muchacho, el jefe se acercó al fornido y enorme hombre.

\- Tiene una astilla de tamaño considerable en su pierna izquierda, de mitad de la espinilla para abajo está completamente destrozada, no podemos hacer nada para salvar esa pierna.

\- ¿Es lo único grave?

\- No señor, so sabemos cómo sigue con vida, su cuerpo está lleno de traumas, huesos rotos y quien sabe que más. Por los exámenes que hemos hecho, estamos seguro de que algunos órganos han reventado, necesitamos abrir y operar, señor.

\- ¿Posibilidad de que sobreviva?

\- Pocas, realmente está muy lastimado, en especial de la espalda.

\- ¿De la espalda?

\- Es una herida vieja con una nueva, pareciera que fue flagelado en el pasado hasta los huesos y la nueva pareciera una quemadura, una muy grave, no sabemos cómo su columna aún está intacta, es básicamente un milagro, por no podemos tentar a dios, es posible que no se salve ni en la operación.

El rey analizo cada palabra, luego observo al muchacho, observo a su familia, quienes estaban preocupados por el recién descubierto chico en necesidad.

\- Operen, si ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo con esas heridas, significa que es fuerte, cuando se recupere lo interrogaremos.

\- A sus órdenes, su majestad. – No tardaron mucho tiempo en preparar todo para la operación, puesto que ya lo tenían a la mano.

El observador, un tanto curioso, observaba desde el marco con atención a los movimientos de esas personas, se alarmo al ver como sacaban un objeto acerrado y brillante y lo colocaban sobre la pierna, para empezar a cortarla. El chico grito de dolor, pero era sujetado por las otras personas, preocupado estaba por saltar a rescatarlo de esa tortura. El rey sostuvo al muchacho, le coloco una vara de madera cubierta con cuero y dejo que su peso los sostuviera.

Lo único que lo detuvo, fue qué al ver la pierna separada del cuerpo, vio el color negro, carcomido y hediondo de la misma, se le estaba pudriendo. Los observo con tijeras, telas, cuerdas delgadas y pequeñas púas de metal, comenzar a cerrar la herida recién hecha. Por lo visto lo querían ayudar, no torturar, se alarmo más al ver como clavaban el cuchillo en el abdomen y comenzar a cortar, nuevamente los gritos inundaron el lugar.

Estaba preocupado, pero observaba como los doctores tomaban órganos en manos para cerrar las heridas, querían ayudar, no matar, decidió esperar, esperar a que el chico se recuperara.

Pasó el tiempo, era de noche, los curanderos trabajaron sin descanso, los observaba sacar paño, cuencos y cubetas llenas de sangre y de carne putrefacta, todo del mismo cuerpo del chico. Por el dolor este se desmayó, logrando que los mismos trabajaran más rápidamente. Le preocupaba las miradas tristes y el poco ahínco con el que curaban el cuerpo abierto del chico.

El rey entro y pregunto por la condición del muchacho, los curanderos habían terminado la operación, el jefe se acercó a él, solo para decir las palabras más duras para el observador, el muchacho había fallecido.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Bella enfermedad.**

Su primer día, apenas subió al barco con sus cosas, fue empujada con fuerza por uno de sus nuevos compañeros. Observo a todos esos hombres y mujeres, un grupo de 10 conformado por 6 hombres y 4 mujeres, con ella serían cinco ahora. El que la empujo se giró, su rostro mostraba la molestia de tenerla en ese barco, por la forma en que se vestía y caminaba parecía ser el líder del grupo. Ella dio un paso adelante, con sus manos en la cintura y mirada desafiante; les demostraría que esta chica no era alguien con quien meterse, a menos de que haya una razón de peso.

\- Así que eres la famosa Astrid, hemos escuchado de ti, seré sincero contigo, no te quiero en mi grupo.

\- Vaya, con solo eso ya me caes bien, me agrada la gente que me dice las cosas de cara y trabas. Lamento que no te agrade, pero yo también tengo algo que decirte, me importa un _faen_ lo que pienses de mí.

"Me pusieron en su equipo, tendrás que aguantar mi presencia ¿Un reto? ¿Una iniciación? ¿Un castigo? ¿Hacerme la vida imposible? Todo eso ya lo sufrí ¿Quieres detalles? ¿O quieres acción?

En todo ese tiempo, en que ese grupo de exploradores, recibía nuevos reclutas, nunca tuvieron uno como la chica que tenían frente a ellos. Fuerte, decidida, valiente y sin temor a demostrar lo que valía, estaban preparados para dar su rito de iniciación, el clásico discurso des motivacional para observar quienes se quedaban y quienes se iban, por lo visto con esta chica no era necesario. Se veía resuelta a defender su posición a lo que viniera, le agradaba, la agradaba a tal punto que incluso pelearía por su mano, pero no podía.

Su grupo se encontraba presente cuando la vieron barrer el lodo con el ex sucesor al puesto de jefe, también escucharon como redujo a un grupo de guardias con las manos atadas, realmente el haber platicado con el jefe sobre quererla en el grupo, no fue una mala decisión. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada limpia al aire, sus compañeros le siguieron, la tomo de los hombros para elevarla, baya que era pequeña en comparación con sus dos metros y medio de alto, cosa que a ella la tomo desprevenido. En un momento era su peor enemigo y luego, a lo que veía, la persona más comprensible de todo el grupo.

\- ¡Me agradas! ¡Realmente encajaras muy bien dentro del grupo! – Al bajarla este revolvió sus cabellos. – Bienvenida a los _infunderer frykt_ , mi nombre es Bjørn, soy el líder del grupo. Los demás los conocerás con el tiempo, en este momento tenemos que partir.

\- ¡¿Tan pronto?! – Eso fue raro en ella.

\- Tranquila, claro que pronto, tenemos que revisar una nueva ruta al noreste.

\- ¿Por qué al noreste?

\- En esta ocasión iremos por provisiones a _Snæland_ , el mercader se retrasó por las heladas en el puerto donde también se abastece. Tenemos pieles, ropa, armas y otras cosas más para comerciar.

La sonrisa del gigante era de seguridad, también observo que había algo más, eran un grupo de cajas cubiertas por tela, eran chicas, del tamaño de un gato o una gallina, pero un poco más largas. Se acercó a ellas, tomo la tela, pero no fue necesario, el gruñido delato lo que contenían.

\- ¿Los venderán?

\- Escuchamos que un grupo de personas están interesadas en ellos, no sabemos exactamente la razón, pero es un ingreso extra. – Era una de las chicas, se acercó a ella para intentar detenerla, pero no fue necesario. - ¿Es cierto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué te juntabas con el desterrado? – Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida, aunque fueran solo segundos.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – La mirada desafiante y sus brazos cruzados eran la clara señal de que no dejaría que nadie se metiera con ella por este tema, jamás.

\- No, solo era curiosidad. – Se alejó de ella, ahora sabía ella y esa chica tendrían problemas futuros por su cariño a Hiccup.

Apenas dio un paso el dolor llego fuerte a su vientre, era la segunda vez en esa semana, no había calculado bien su tiempo para esa época del mes. Tomo aire y se irguió nuevamente, no sin antes sentir una mano sobre su hombro, era otra de las chicas.

\- Perdón, no pude evitar ver que Gunilda se te acerco.

\- Con que así se llama.

\- No le hagas mucho caso, es bueno ver que hay una chica más con nosotros.

\- Hay que equilibrar las cosas.

\- Si, mi nombre es Engla, cualquier cosa que necesites me lo puedes pedir.

\- Te lo agradezco, en este momento me gustaría más bien algo para los dolores.

\- ¿Dolores? – Astrid señalo su vientre en ese momento, ahí fue cuando la chica lo entendió. – Ya es esa fecha del mes.

\- Si, esto me va a acompañar por un rato.

\- No te preocupes, tengo algo para eso.

\- Te lo agradezco, Engla.

\- No hay de que, me gusta ayudar. – La vio ir por un grupo de sacos, de uno de ellos tomo unos sacos chicos y un poco de agua. Al llegar de nuevo con ella, le dio en un vaso de cerámica con el preparado. – Para serte sincera, también estoy en esos días.

Ambas rieron de ese detalle, al menos hasta que escucharon la orden de partir, ambas corrieron a desamarrar el barco del muelle, levantaron el ancla y ayudaron a bajar las velas. Observo como se alejaban de tierra, al igual de que como entraban más y más a mar abierto. Una nueva aventura comenzaba presentarse a ella, una nueva etapa de la vida, la cual le daba nuevas esperanzas de seguir adelante y, tal vez, quizás, encontrarlo con vida.

El comentario la tomó por sorpresa, solo llevaban un mes y medio fuera, pero ella no lo había notado, excepto por Engla y Sigrid, quienes no dejaban de observarla de hace rato.

\- ¿Más grandes?

\- Si, bueno, eso parecen. – Le dijo Sigrid, una chica de cabello rubio como ella y ojos de color jade, con pequeñas pecas en casi todo su rostro. - ¿No lo crees así Engla?

\- Pues, si un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? Te aseguro que no es un poco.

\- Chicas, vamos ¿Cómo es posible que mi busto creciera en tan solo un mes? Me habría dado cuenta, además tenemos trabajo que hacer. Gerda y Bjørn quieren todo listo para partir, ya nos atrasamos mucho, a trabajar se ha dicho señoritas.

\- Si, mamá. – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Espero a que se fueran, una vez que sintió y vio que no estuviera nadie presente, corrió lo más que pudo a la letrina más cercana posible. Al llegar soltó inmediatamente todo lo que había desayunado ese día, era mal momento para enfermarse, aunque, por alguna razón, se sentía feliz de escuchar que la llamaran "mamá", que locura. Al salir vio un pasar a Sigurd, quien llevaba un saco de pieles a vender y un trozo de carne seca en mano.

\- Sigurd. – El chico miro a todos lados al escuchar su nombre, fue así hasta que recibió un manotazo en su nuca.

\- ¿No me ves? Aquí estoy a tu lado. – Estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba de esa manera. – Perdón, te ayudo con eso.

\- Si… Si, gracias, Astrid.

La chica tomo el saco y ambos caminaron directo al mercado del pueblo, el chico no dejaba de verla, en cierta manera la estaba molestando.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, nada, solo que… bueno ¿Cómo decirlo?

\- ¡Suéltalo ya!

\- No me mates – Dijo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Es que, bueno, en este mes y medio estas un tanto… rara

\- ¿Define rara? – Le dijo con mano en cuchillo por detrás de su espalda, señal de alerta del muchacho para salir corriendo de ese lugar.

\- Nada, me voy, hasta luego. – No dio tiempo ni de tomar el saco, lo dejo con ella y ella lo vio correr lo más que podía. - ¡Loca!

La piedra golpeo su hombro y cayó al suelo, un gruñido y tomo el saco, ella se encargaría de vender las pieles.

El mercado estaba a reventar, lograr encontrar un comprador apto para las pieles fue un verdadero reto. El primero quería pagar poco, el siguiente más bien parecía querer estafarla y el último se veía más apropiado, el problema fue que más bien quería robarle las pieles. Logro evitar que se las robaran, debido a que descubrió a su compañero antes de que las tomara el saco, un golpe en la nariz, una patada a la pierna, la espada en el cuello de uno y el hacha en el cuello del otro los hizo pensar las cosas hasta tres veces. Al final una joven le compro las pieles a buen precio, el suficiente y el justo por la calidad que estaba vendiendo. De regreso al barco observo a una señora vendiendo iguanas rostizadas en un palo de madera, por alguna extraña razón le llego el antojo de una, para su sorpresa, y de la señora, se llevó tres y las baño de miel; por lo visto sabían más que bien.

Era la quinta vez que iba al baño en el día, incluso Stoick se estaba comenzando a preocupar, puesto que también sentía que sus dientes estaban más sensibles que antes, sin mencionar que parecía un poco inflamada y últimamente con mucho sueño y cansancio desde que llego de su viaje y valla viaje.

Al principio unos pocos se quejaron de ella por su comportamiento, incluso ella estaba sorprendida sobre eso, pero Stoick no se retractó y la dejo a su cargo; diez días después todo empeoro. Los vómitos terminaron, pero le continuaron nuevas cosas, ahora si notaba su busto más grande y para colmo de males, más sensible ¡Ya nada le quedaba! Stoick le insistía en llamar a Gothi para que la revisara, pero siendo orgullosa como tal, logro convencerlo de no llamarla.

Ahora se encontraba comiendo nuevamente, si, era el sexto gusto que se daba en el día, cosa que llamo la atención de Stoick.

\- Astrid, repíteme tus síntomas, por favor.

\- ¿Síntomas?

\- Si ¿Cuándo comenzó todo?

\- Hace tres meses, creo.

\- Tres meses, ¿Primero fue un dolor en el vientre?

\- Sí, creo que sí.

\- ¿Nauseas, mal humos en un momento, alegre en otro, gustos raros?

\- Si, todo eso. – Decía con un pedazo de carne seca con miel en la boca.

\- Tienes mucha sensibilidad y sientes un tanto sensible tus dientes últimamente, ¿verdad? – De nuevo asintió. ¿Podría ser? – ¿Has vuelto a sangrar?

\- ¡¿Perdón?!

\- Si ¿has sangrado de nuevo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

\- Jefe, ¡eso no se le pregunta a ninguna mujer!

\- Espera…Astrid, déjame explicar. – Antes de decir algo la chica ya se había encerrado en su habitación. – ¿Sera posible?

Antes de que algo más saliera de control fue con la anciana, quería estar seguro de todo, no quería hacer un escándalo sin tener las pruebas necesarias.

Estaba estupefacta, asustada y de alguna manera…feliz. Si, estaba feliz ¡Era la mejor noticia de su vida! ¡No podía caer de felicidad! ¡Quería gritarlo a todo el mundo! Pero en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de algo ¿Cómo lo cuidaría? ¿Quién la ayudaría? ¿Qué diría el jefe? Observo a Gothi, a quien después de casi dos meses de soportar manchas, estreñimientos, pecas, bochornos, gases, ritmo acelerado, incremento de bello y ver como su vientre crecía con una línea de su ombligo hasta su intimidad, fue cuando se rindió ante el jefe para que la anciana la viera.

Básicamente no necesito de muchos estudios, al verla supo cuál era el problema de la chica y su enfermedad. Le pidió orinar un poco en un vaso, claro está, le dieron su privacidad a la chica, una vez hecho, la anciana coloco dos gotas de aceite, para su nada sorpresa, estas se juntaron. Con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo la buena nueva, Astrid se quedó estupefacta en su lugar, no podía escuchar cuando Stoick grito de alegría, sentir cuando Gobber golpeo su hombro lleno de euforia y a Gothi tocar su mano.

El reaccionar llego tarde y ya se hacía mil y un ilusiones al igual que se hacía miles de dudas, pero al ver al grupo de hombres bailar, si ¡bailaban con sonrisa y carcajada en rostros! Eso le quito toda duda sobre lo que pensarían de que ella lo portara en su vientre. Nuevamente Gothi le llamo la atención, al verla al rostro ella dejo que la anciana la consolara, puesto que sabía que era lo que seguía en su vida.

\- Tienes miedo, es natural en todas las primerizas.

\- También estoy triste. – Eso hizo que los dos hombres la vieran ¿Astrid, con miedo?

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¿Seré buena madre? ¿Lo are feliz? ¿Lo cuidare correctamente? No tendrá apellido ¿Cómo le afectará eso? Tengo miles de dudas ahora mismo.

\- Es el hijo o hija de mi hijo, claro que tendrá apellido. – Observaron al jefe, el cual la tomó de hombros para verla seriamente. – Tome malas decisiones con Hiccup en el pasado, no lo are con su hijo, mi nieto. Desde ahora, tu serás Haddock y tú criatura por venir, también.

\- Jefe, gracias, realmente gracias. – Lagrimas salían de su rostro, no le importaban que la vieran en ese estado, puesto que realmente se encontraba más que feliz.

\- ¡Qué alegría! ¡Seré abuelo! – La carcajada lleno el lugar, miro a Gobber quien también estaba sonriendo. - ¡Preparen la comida! ¡Llenen los barriles de ale e hidromiel! ¡Llamen a todo el pueblo! ¡Es momento de celebrar! ¡Seré abuelo!

La fiesta duro toda la noche, sus compañeros de grupo la felicitaron, al igual que se ofrecieron para ayudarla en lo que pudieran. Muchos se quejaron, entre ellos Snotlout, puesto que ahora tendría que lidiar con el hijo de su primo, puesto que aun quería que Astrid fuera su esposa, ahora con un niño en camino eso terminaba toda posibilidad. Astrid, en cambio, estaba más que feliz, no podía evitar tener su mano en su vientre, acariciarlo, sonreírle e incluso hablarle. Quería transmitirle toda la felicidad que tenía, quería que su pequeño supiera que ella lo amaba como amaba a su padre; este era, por mucho, el primer momento más feliz de su vida.

\- Te juro, te juro, mi pequeño niño, que serás el más alegre, feliz, fuerte y valiente ser de esta tierra, por los dioses, como quisiera que tu padre estuviera presente, estoy segura de que el también no dejaría de amarte.

Los años pasaron, de su vientre nacieron dos pequeños retoños, un niño con el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre y una niña, con los ojos de su madre y el cabello de su padre. El niño se parecía tanto a su padre, que no había duda alguna de quien era hijo, al igual que la niña se parecía en físico; al menos en físico se parecían, sus personalidades, en cambio, eran todo lo contrario.

Sigrid, como fue nombrada, al paso de los años demostrar ser más parecida a su padre, siempre preguntando, curiosa de toda, siempre dibujando, cuestionando e incluso, creando cosas en la forja, tal cual su padre demostró en su tiempo de niño. Sigurd, en cambio, era más a su madre, fuerte, valiente, defensor, quería demostrar sus habilidades tanto con la espada como con el hacha en todo momento, lo cual llevo a Astrid a entrenarlo personalmente. No dudo en querer y apoyar a ambos, su abuelo fue básicamente la figura paterna que necesitaban, puesto que siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos.

Ahora con 16 años cada uno, se encontraban en su primera misión fuera de Berk, exploraban territorio nuevo, al suroeste del archipiélago. Era curioso e irónico al mismo tiempo, Hiccup le había dicho que quería explorar esos mares con ella, ahora lo hacía con sus dos hijos.

Apenas tomaron tierra, crearon su campamento y comenzaron a explorar, fueron atacados. Una columna de fuego callo sobre ellos, los barcos ardían, varios guerreros cayeron con el primer ataque, los restantes tomaron escudos y armas. El aire paso sobre ellos, esparciendo las cenizas de los caídos y de sus navíos sobre ellos. La pesadilla aumento cuando escucharon el rugir, el piso temblar y la enorme figura de ese demonio extender sus alas y rugirles para soltar nuevamente su mortal aliento.

De un solo pasar de su fuego dibujo una línea entre ellos y las tierras a explorar, de entre su sombra y alas, aparecieron más guerreros, todos cubiertos de metal, con escudo y espadas. De la espalda del enorme oscuro dragón, se podía ver una persona, esta le apuntaba con arco y flecha. Al liberar el mortal proyectil, este se incrusto sobre el escudo que coloco frente a ella su hijo, luego otro más lo recibió su casco, evitando un mortal ataque, lo vieron bajar y caminar a ellos, jamás olvidarían esa visión en toda su vida.

Armadura negra, casco del mismo color, la mascareta cubría toda su cara, a su lado otro dragón, color oscuro, más pequeño que el que los ataco, pero que a cuatro patas sobre salía un par de cabezas más que el guerrero. Ambos cruzaron la línea de fuego sin inmutarse, sin duda alguna, una visión de aquel protegía esas tierras y sus pobladores.

 **Aviso, este sera el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Claro está, no lo dejaré así, continuara más adelante con otra saga, la cual ya está en construcción. Nos veremos pronto, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia hasta donde ha llegado. A todos lo que me han dejado review, comentarios de apoyo, seguido de principio a fin y también que han pasado a leer mi pequeño proyecto, gracias.**

 **Mil y un gracias.**


End file.
